Winx Club - Prisoner of the Trix (Book 1)
by EliTheEagleOwl
Summary: A young fairy at Alfea is kidnapped and tortured by the Trix for years. When she leaves, she discovers that she's not who she thought she was . . .
1. Prologue - Capture

**_\- Edited -_**

If Rhythma had known what would happen that night, she would have stayed in bed. Instead of going to the kitchen, she would have at least tried to sleep.

However, that wasn't the case, because a freshman fairy could not predict the future - princess or not.

It was very late - or early, Rhythma couldn't remember - in the night when her sleeping problems - the same problems that gave her voices in her head - had kept her awake for the majority of the night. As a solution, the young fairy decided to head for the kitchen and prepare a late-night or early-morning snack.

As she entered the kitchen, whistling a tune to herself, Rhythma felt a sudden blast of cold air. At first, it shocked her, but then she dismissed it as a faulty vent. She would speak to Headmistress Faroganda in the morning about it.

Rhythma turned the stove on and made her way toward the refrigerator, where the ingredients for her snack were located. She frowned.

"Hmmm." She muttered under her breath. "We're almost out of blueberries. I'll have to get some tomorrow." Then the fairy shrugged and took a few of the small, round berries before heading to the counter.

"Rhythma?" A tired voice sounded. The black-haired fairy turned to face her five roommates - Nebula, Lula, Humora, Flava, and Statica.

The first girl - Nebula - was the oldest of the group - a senior. She would be graduating from Alfea next year and heading to Earth so that she could pursue her dreams as an Earth Fairy. She had dark blue hair and eyes, and a magenta outfit rimmed with white. Nebula was the Fairy of Peace.

Beside her was Lula, a fairy the same age as Rhythma. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and a pink outfit with darker shades on her sleeves. Lula was the Fairy of Sleep, and the quietest of the entire group.

On Nebula's other side stood a girl with dark yellow-orange hair and green eyes. This was Humora - the Fairy of Comedy. She was like an older sister to Rhythma, despite being the same age and having the behavior of a three-year-old.

Standing beside Humora was a shorter - but not as short as Rhythma - fairy with dark grayish-white hair and brown eyes. This was Flava - the Fairy of Cooking. She was a year older than Rhythma, but seemed to have the most compassion of them.

Finally, on the other side, stood a tall, white-haired girl with startling electric-blue eyes. Statica - the Fairy of Lightning. Despite being younger than Nebula - around the same age as Flava - Statica was much wiser than the Peace Fairy.

They all watched her now as she made blueberry pancakes so early in the morning.

Nebula sighed and stepped forward. "Why are you up so late?" She mumbled, obviously unnerved by the darkness of the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Rhythma answered, popping a blueberry in her mouth.

Lula rolled her eyes. "You room with a Sleeping Fairy. All you have to do is ask."

Rhythma shrugged.

Humora sighed. "Please come back to the room with us." She begged. "Something's not right with the air tonight. It's . . . colder."

Rhythma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, guys, I'll come back once I've had my snack."

"Ooo." Flava strode into the kitchen and smiled. "What are you making?"

Statica - usually so calm - now seemed tense. "Humora is right. The air is full of negative energy." She met Rhythma's eyes and grabbed Flava's arm. "Please come back with us. I have a bad feeling."

"You're just being paranoid." Rhythma snapped. "I'll be back by morning - you'll see." She narrowed her eyes. "Now go back to bed. I might be able to go without sleep - but you sure can't."

Nebula, Lula Humora, Flava and Statica just sighed in unison. The Fairy of Peace glared at her best friend. "We're all worried about you."

They stared at her.

Rhythma glared back at her friends. "Go back to bed." She repeated before turning back to her food.

Silence.

There was the sound of footsteps, and then the air cleared up of the tension.

Rhythma felt bad for sending her friends away, but her sleeping disorder wasn't their problem. It was hers, and she was the only one who could endure it. Not even Lula - with all of her sleeping powers - could keep Rhythma from the health issue she was born with.

Suddenly, something rustled behind the stove. Rhythma whirled to face the hot cooktop just as a rat-like creature lunged from behind it, teeth bared into an angry snarl.

Snake-rat!

Rhythma screamed and fell back, shielding her face with her arms as the creature tried to tear into her eyes. With a grunt, she flung it off of her and jumped back, summoning all of her energy into a blast.

"Wave of Courage!" The fairy yelled, shooting the rat with an energy beam. It fell back with a screech, but quickly found its feet and attacked once again.

Now was the time to fully transform.

Rhythma felt power surge through her entire body as her violet wings appeared on her back and her outfit changed slightly to a darker gray shade.

"Strike of Luck!" Rhythma yelled, sending a blast at the persistent animal. It gave another gurgling shriek as it hit the counter.

For a moment, Rhythma thought it was dead, but then it rose to its feet once more and snarled.

The fairy rolled her eyes. What would it take to kill this thing? "Angry Fall!"

That blast had no effect on the snake-rat at all.

Rhythma began to panic. "Punch of Rage!" Her fist flew, and actually struck the creature with a sickening crunch. It fell down, limp.

The fairy turned away, breathing a sigh of relief, when she heard it growl. Not even a second later, she whirled to see that it had already lunged. She yelped and flung her hands over her head to shield herself.

And then, it was gone.

Like a comet, a ray of energy came from her left and struck the rat in the head, killing it instantly. Rhythma let out her breath.

Rhythma's relief suddenly turned to fear when the air grew unnaturally cold. She turned, ready to run, when a stinging sensation overcame her wings. The fairy looked back, only to see that they were completely encased in ice. "Burst of Pride." She whispered. Instantly, a ball of golden magic appeared in her hands. She stood, ready to fire, when she heard it.

"What?" A sickeningly cruel voice came from the doorway. "No thank you for saving your pathetic little life?"

Rhythma let a small whimper escape her throat as three girls who were most certainly not fairies came through the door. The speaker - dressed in teal-blue with silver hair - smiled at her terrified face.

"Hello there, little fairy."

So this is what her friends had meant when they said the air felt cold. Rhythma shivered slightly and and looked away from their stares. She backed away, hitting the wall behind her and sliding down. The ball of magic was still gripped tightly between her palms, and she was ready to fire if it meant getting out of this alive.

The second girl dressed in purple - with long brown hair and golden eyes - stepped toward her, seeing that she couldn't go anywhere, and crouched down in front of her.

Rhythma's eyes widened. There was no doubt about who these girls were anymore. She could see it in the way they walked and spoke. The golden ball of energy pulsed between her palms, as though it had a heartbeat.

Witches.

The purple witch smiled and put her finger underneath Rhythma's chin, tilting her head up and forcing her to look right into her golden eyes. She brushed the fairy's hair out of her face, revealing her eyes clearly for the intruders to see. There sharps intakes of breath.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." The purple witch whispered, bringing her face close to Rhythma's. "Especially the red one."

The fairy pulled her head away. No one had ever said her eyes looked pretty. Heterogeneous eyes were not seen as such. Especially red and green combinations. She clutched the ball of magic tighter, turning her knuckles white.

A third witch - dressed in a magenta color very similar to Rhythma's wings - suddenly stepped forward, looking at her scornfully. "Why'd you even save her, Icy?" She asked the blue witch. "She's pathetic. You should have let the snake-rat kill her."

This made Rhythma tremble and draw her shoulders back, ready to fire.

'Icy' gave a cold smirk at the trembling fairy. "Because, Stormy," she told the frizzy-haired witch. "I love it when someone owes us something."

Those words made Rhythma squeak in surprise and almost drop the ball. _Owe her?_

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Who is she, exactly?"

The purple witch, still crouched in front of Rhythma, looked deep into the fairy's eyes, grinning. A moment later her golden eyes briefly flashed violet and a splitting headache overcame Rhythma. The witch returned to normal. "Rhythma." She said, tasting the name on her tongue. "Fairy of Emotions."

"That's a pathetic power." Icy laughed and walked toward Rhythma. "Get up, little fairy."

Unsure of what the witch was going to do, Rhythma didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?" Icy's voice turned from casual to deadly. "Stand up, or I'll shatter those pretty wings of yours."

That made Rhythma get to her feet very quickly with wide eyes. Shattering a fairy's wings was the most brutal kind of torture one could inflict on a fairy. No wings meant no flight - something every fairy lived for.

But that didn't stop her from hurling the energy ball right at the ice witch. "Burst of Pride!" She yelled.

Icy yelled in surprise as the ball collided with her chest, sending her a few feet back. When she looked up, her blue eyes were blazing with hatred. "You are going to pay for that, little fairy." Then she grinned. "If you're really that weak, then your destiny isn't a Fairy of Emotions."

Rhythma gasped as pain flared through her spine. Icy had increased the tension on her wings, which were now on the verge of being broken. "Wait, stop!" She cried.

Stormy came to stand beside Icy, grinning.

"What are you going to make her do?" She demanded. Rhythma eyed her cautiously. In a way, the witch reminded her of Statica - always charged with energy. Judging by the name, Rhythma guessed that Stormy was a Witch of Storms.

Icy didn't answer the storm witch. Instead, she took another step forward, which brought her to a halt right in front of Rhythma. The witch was taller than her by about ten inches, giving her the advantage of height as well as intimidation. "Listen here, little fairy," her voice came out as a hiss, long and quiet. "You are going to do exactly as I say. As payback for saving your pathetic little life, and for that little stunt you pulled. Understood?"

Knowing that her wings were at stake, Rhythma gave a reluctant nod, confused.

"Now." Icy continued. "Before we get to the good stuff, let's see if you can obey a simple command." Her eyes narrowed. "Turn your back to me and go press your hands flat on the stove as a sign of surrender, fairy."

Rhythma's eyes widened. _The stove is hot!_ But the witches didn't know that. They hadn't watched her turn it on. She froze on the spot, refusing to move.

Icy glared at her. "What's the matter, little fairy?" She took a threatening step forward, one hand stretched toward her wings as though waiting to destroy them. "Not in the mood to listen?"

"Actually," the purple witch said. "That's not the case." Rhythma heard footsteps, and guessed that she had made her way over to the stove to inspect it.

The ice witch glared over Rhythma's shoulder. "What do you mean, Darcy?"

"The stovetop is burning hot." The witch explained. "Putting her hands on that will probably do more than just sting."

Icy's narrowed eyes suddenly brightened. "Hmmm." She studied the fairy, who cowered back. Then her eyes narrowed. "My orders will not be changed. Do as I say, or lose your wings." She blinked her ice-cold eyes at the trembling fairy. "This will make things very interesting, as you are at my mercy."

Rhythma gasped, but still remained rooted to the spot.

"Alright then." Icy frowned, studying her. "Say goodbye to those sparkling wings." She held out her hand and raised a brow at Rhythma. "Unless you do as I say?"

The young fairy look away in defeat. She couldn't lose her wings. "What else do I have to do?"

A smile - wicked and triumphant - appeared on Icy's face. "Keep your hands on the stove until I say you can take them off. If you pull away before I say so, Stormy will give you the worst headache of your life." There was a pause. "And don't you dare scream."

Rhythma nodded and trudged over to the stove, seeing no other choice as Darcy and Stormy were blocking either side and Icy was standing in the way of the door. She looked over her shoulder.

"Well?" Icy frowned.

The fairy whimpered again and turned toward the stove. She could feel the heat, and she wasn't even touching it. With a groan, Rhythma placed both hands upon the cooktop.

Searing pain shot through her skin, almost forcing a single, agonized cry from Rhythma's mouth. Still, she didn't move her hands. Instead, she gritted her teeth and remained there, her body seemingly trying to take control and force her away from the stove. As though sensing her thoughts, both Darcy and Stormy came up behind her held her hands down, preventing her from pulling away. Rhythma gave a groan and tried to jerk herself out of their grips with no prevail.

"Please stop!" She whimpered, tears running down her face as the stove began to burn through her skin. "Please!"

The witches only laughed.

A few moments passed, and Rhythma began to tremble.

Finally, Icy broke the tense silence. "Alright, that's enough, back up little fairy."

Rhythma did as she was told. Her hands were scalding hot, and she had tears running down her cheeks.

Icy walked so that she was standing in front of Rhythma once again, a victorious grin plastered on her face. She put her finger under Rhythma's chin and forced the fairy to once again look into the eyes of evil.

"W-what are you g-going to do to me?" Rhythma stuttered, not breaking the witch's gaze.

Icy seemed caught off guard for a moment before she smirked again, running her other hand through Rhythma's silky black hair. "I don't know. What do you think, sisters?" She glanced at the two witches behind Rhythma.

"I want to kill her." Stormy replied bluntly. "We don't have time for this pathetic excuse for a fairy."

Rhythma winced.

Then Darcy spoke. "I want to keep her."

Interest filled Icy's eyes, as the witch had not released Rhythma's chin. "Elaborate, dear sister."

"Easy." Darcy walked around so that she was in Rhythma's line of sight. "I can cast a spell that will suppress her magic and her transformation."

"Isn't that torture?" Stormy asked, coming to stand in front of Rhythma as well. "She is a fairy after all."

Darcy grinned. "That's the point." She said to Stormy before bringing her golden gaze back on Rhythma. "The spell will also keep her from talking. But in that way we can do whatever we want to her."

Rhythma began to shake again, and Icy's grip on her chin tightened.

"We can keep her. She'll be ours." Darcy concluded.

Icy's grin had turned incredibly wicked. "That's a good idea, Darcy." She stepped back, releasing Rhythma's chin and holding her gaze. "Cast the spell."

Rhythma bolted. She knew that it was pointless, but she still tried.

Sure enough, Icy lunged after her and crashed into the fairy, bringing the two of them to the ground with Icy on top. In a single, swift movement, the witch seized both of Rhythma's wrists and pinned them above her head, grinning wickedly. "Big mistake, little fairy. Try it again and Darcy won't need to spell your wings, because I'll do it the fun way." She brought her face closer. "The _painful_ way."

"No!" Rhythma cried, struggling. "Let me go! I won't be your prisoner!"

"Dear little fairy," Icy sighed. "You don't have a choice. Darcy! Come here!"

The purple witch approached Rhythma with glowing violet eyes and smirked. "Say goodbye to magic, wings, and speaking, fairy." Her voice was menacing.

"And say goodbye to Alfea," Stormy added, crouching down beside Rhythma's head and putting both hands on her face, forcing her to stare at Darcy. "Because from this day on, you belong to us."

The world began to grow hazy. Rhythma knew that this was her last moment of freedom. She glanced at the door, her heterogeneous eyes clouding over. "You were right," she croaked into the space where her friends had disappeared earlier. "You were right, and I'm sorry."

And with that, Rhythma laid her head on the floor and gave in to the darkness that Darcy attacked her with.

For a moment, she was aware of the cackling of the three witches. She was aware of the smell of Alfea and the hot stove, and the ice which caked her wings. She was aware of the cold air that suddenly took over the kitchen, and she was aware that her freedom had ended.

Then, she was aware of nothing at all.

Nebula walked into Headmistress Faroganda's office with Humora, Flava, Statica and Lula following. Their head of the school was sitting at her desk, silent.

However, she saw Nebula enter, she broke into a smile. "Come in, girls." She said warmly.

Nebula, Statica, Flava, Humora, and Lula all entered the office fully and stood in front of Faroganda's desk.

The Headmistress noticed their grim expressions and immediately frowned. "What it it? What's wrong?"

Humora put her face in her hands and began to sob. The usually happy fairy was now in a state of hysteria. Lula and Flava rubbed the girl's back comfortingly. Lula looked at Faroganda. "Rhythma never returned to her room last night." She said in the soft voice she always had.

"We went to the kitchen to see if she fell asleep there," Humora sniffled, nearly choking on the words.

Statica's eyes were glazed. "But the whole kitchen was encased in ice. There were signs of a struggle, and the stove was still on."

Flava sighed. "We hoped she would return later, but she didn't."

Nebula rose to her full height and looked Faroganda dead in the eyes. "Rhythma is gone. And I fear that someone has taken her."


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Magix!

_**\- Edited -**_

 **Two years later**

Rhythma pulled her hood over her head to conceal her face as she followed Knut into a rather nice-looking glasses shop. It had been two years since that night, and Rhythma honestly wished she was dead. The Trix were ruthless - and whenever they needed to let off steam, the young fairy always ended up with scars.

She was still shocked they had let her outside today. The witches were not exactly known for their mercy or kindness. In fact, this was the first time she wasn't with them in Magix, as they had said they had important business to attend to and couldn't drag a fairy along.

So naturally, they sent her away with Knut to watch her.

The big, smelly ogre seemed nice enough, and it beat having the witches with her, tormenting her every step.

Rhythma entered the store behind the ogre, giving a brief nod toward the storekeeper to remain polite.

"Hello!" The man - maybe in his late twenties - said, coming out from behind the counter. "How can I help you on this fine day?"

Rhythma glanced at Knut, who smiled at the storekeeper. "I'm looking for a pair of glasses." He explained.

"Of course," the man nodded. "Ogres such as yourself are not known for their good eyesight." He smiled. "That's why creatures like you are our best customers. Please, follow me!"

He led Knut and Rhythma over to a corner of the store and gestured around him, still smiling. This time, Rhythma had the decency to smile back.

"Take a look around and see if you can find anything you like." The man told Knut. "I'll be at the counter if you need anything." He walked by the duo and winked at Rhythma, who looked away.

Knut left her side to look through some glasses, and Rhythma stared after him, remaining in place. She closed her heterogeneous eyes and remembered what the witches had done to her. Broken her, muted her, and humiliated her. The young fairy who was once so full of life was now gone - just a shell of what she used to be. But, after being the punching bag for three powerful witches for two years, could anyone really blame her at this point?

Rhythma was jolted out of her dream-state when an elbow connected with her side. It took all of her strength to keep from doubling over in pain, but as she raised her eyes to follow wherever Knut was looking, her heart dropped.

The group of girls just outside . . . the bright yellow hair on one of them told Rhythma that her mistresses would be satisfied tonight.

She noticed that Knut turned to face the storekeeper. "Excuse me?"

Rhythma noticed that the keeper seemed tense suddenly. She blinked in surprise. Could he sense the negative energy coming off of them? Probably.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" The ogre pointed to the window. Rhythma then saw that the beast was wearing some ridiculous-looking pink glasses. She fought to keep her face neutral, but it was hard considering how strange he looked.

The man followed his gaze. "What's that?" His voice was tight.

"This group of girls that just walked by." Knut elaborated.

"Oh. Those were students from Alfea." The man said. "Today is the beginning of their new school year." Rhythma's heart longed to be at Alfea. Anywhere was better than the life she had at the moment.

Knut grabbed Rhythma's hand suddenly and charged out of the store, the man shouting after them about the glasses that Knut still wore.

"We must warn our Highnesses." He told Rhythma, pulling out his phone. "They're in Magix too. Maybe this time they can deal with the problem." He held it up to his ear.

There was a small pause, before someone picked up. "Hello?" Rhythma winced at the cold voice of Icy.

"My Highness." Knut said, slowing to a walk. Rhythma sucked in a breath, almost feeling the dark energy of the witch over the phone.

Rhythma winced as the voice on the other end groaned. "Ugh, Knut! What is it this time, you stupid, smelly ogre?"

Rhythma waited as Knut explained the situation. She felt sweat form on her neck as the chilly voice grew more and more enraged with every word.

Suddenly, Icy yelled something incomprehensible to Knut, before her voice calmed down to an evil hiss. "Is the little wretch still with you?"

Ah, yes. Wretch. Their favorite name for their favorite fairy.

Knut flashed her a look that could have been sympathetic if she had seen it in time. "Yes, your Highness. She's still here."

"Put her on the phone."

Rhythma winced, taking the device from Knut and holding it to her ear. She grunted, letting Icy know it was her, and waited.

"Hello, little fairy." The icy chill of the witch's voice seemed to reach her even here. She shuddered, listening to Icy as she spoke. "I take you know where to meet then, hmm, little wretch?" A pause. "Good. You better not run off like last time, or things will get ugly."

Rhythma shuddered. Last time she had tried to escape, she was sure they would kill her. Alas, the witches were not that merciful.

Icy hung up, leaving Rhythma staring at the phone in sad silence. She handed it back to Knut, who took it and began to walk farther into the city. She followed, pulling the hood of her cloak even tighter over her head to conceal her face.

If only she hadn't gone to the kitchen . . .

She entered an alleyway, following Knut.

"Good. You're here." Icy hissed from nearby. Three shapes emerged from the shadows of the alley, evil smirks forcing Rhythma to look away as fear overtook her body. "Well, Knut?"

As Knut explained about the scepter girl, Rhythma let her mind wander a bit. She didn't expect to see something move from the corner of her eye and stiffened.

Darcy shot a glance at her as she tensed. It was a look full of confusion. Being still much smaller than her captors, Darcy had to crouch down before Rhythma, smiling, before she looked into the young fairy's eyes. Rhythma knew the witch was reading her mind, as she felt the familiar pinprick of her mind in Rhythma's.

"Sisters." Darcy abruptly stood, making Rhythma fall back. "We are being watched."

Icy and Stormy looked at Darcy for a moment, and then transferred their gazes to Rhythma, who looked away once again and sat up, shaking her head to clear her mind of Darcy's influence.

"Allow me." Darcy said, using a spell to make a clone of herself. She grinned at her sisters, then down at Rhythma. "Now all I have to do is disappear . . ."

She vanished.

Stormy chuckled.

"And she'll stay here." With a grin, she stepped back to stand beside Rhythma. The witch flashed her a playful smile, as though daring her to stand up.

Rhythma didn't, and Icy glanced at her with those icy-blue orbs of evil. "This will be interesting." She commented.

This made Rhythma wince again. Whoever was spying on them was going to regret it, just as Rhythma regretted going to the kitchen that night. She knew firsthand how merciless the witches were - especially with fairies.

Sure enough, Darcy blasted a young girl that looked to be a freshman fairy into the alleyway - right at the feet of the witches. Rhythma scooted back in alarm, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders and glancing nervously at Icy, who wore a wicked grin.

"So," Icy said, snapping her fingers as the fake Darcy disappeared. "Did you like our little joke?" Then she frowned. "Turn around!"

The real Darcy came up behind the fairy, chuckling cruelly. Rhythma closed her eyes, not wanting to watch, but Icy turned to face her.

"Open your eyes, kid!" The witch said. "I want you to see what will happen the next time you try to escape."

Knowing she had no other choice, Rhythma opened her eyes and met the fairy's gaze.

 _I'm sorry._ She thought, and she meant it. No one deserved to be attacked by the Trix.

The fairy seemed to get a bit of courage once her eyes broke away from Rhythma's. She glared at Icy and held out her hand toward Rhythma. "I am a fairy."

A sparkle of magic fluttered from the fairy's hand, right toward Rhythma, who took several more steps back. The glitter didn't even come close to touching her. She flashed a strange look at the student. She had to admit, that was a little pathetic.

Icy chuckled evily, sending shivers up Rhythma's spine.

"You call that magic?" She held up her hand, a frosty ball of doom appearing. "I'll show you magic." The witch sent the icy ball toward the fairy, who was thrown back. "This is magic."

Next was Stormy, who sent a tornado toward the fairy. The strong winds scooped up the unfortunate girl and, in a desperate attempt to get away, the young fairy gripped the roof above them.

Rhythma hoped they would let her go now, but Icy grinned and sent up a Frostflurry that grasped the girl within its icy clutches. "Get down here!" The witch cried. "I'm not done yet!" She threw the fairy into a pile of boxes, where she lay limp.

Rhythma looked away. She just couldn't watch anymore. But a moment later, once she felt electricity shoot through her body, she turned her head reluctantly to face the assault again, noticing that Stormy had her hand raised, ready to strike her again if the fairy looked away.

"And now for the finishing touch." Icy grinned wickedly and sent a bunch of ice toward the fairy, completely encasing her inside. She chuckled.

Rhythma couldn't believe what she saw. Icy had trapped the young fairy within an ice block. Even now, Rhythma could see the life draining from her face. She closed her eyes as Icy laughed, brushing by Rhythma.

"What a pity you had to meet us," Icy walked over and scraped her nails down the ice, making a terrible grating noise. "Stupid little fairy."

"Hey!"

Rhythma looked up, shocked, and saw a bunch of other fairies standing at the alleyway entrance. She gulped and glanced at Darcy, who was now standing beside her.

"Leave her alone," the yellow-haired one - the one the Trix were hunting - ground out. "And take us on instead." Without another word, she formed a ball of sun energy in her hands and hurled it right at the witches. But Rhythma was horrified.

The energy ball was aimed straight for her.

With a yelp, Rhythma threw her hands in front of her face to shield herself.

The light ball never hit.

Rhythma opened her eyes and saw that Icy had stepped in front of her. The energy attack that had been aimed at her just moments before was gripped now in the witch's hands. Rhythma sighed in relief and let her head fall back.

"Knut." Icy said through gritted teeth. "They're all yours. Have fun." And with that, she crushed the energy ball between her palms. She turned back to Rhythma, her eyes closed and arms crossed, listening to Knut attack.

The ogre roared angrily at the fairies and charged at them, but in a split second they had all transformed. The techno fairy trapped Knut in a sphere-like object while a flower fairy sprouted vines from the ground to grab the poor guy's leg. Lastly, a musical fairy caused some speakers to appear on either side of Knut and blasted him over the heads of the witches and Rhythma.

Icy turned and followed the path of the ogre with her eyes. "What a blockhead." She muttered.

At that second, the sun fairy aimed another burst of light at Rhythma. Icy turned back to the fairies, but had no way to stop the blast because of its size. Still she held up her hands and formed an ice wall.

Rhythma braced herself for the impact, knowing that Icy would leave her to be hit if it meant saving her own skin.

And suddenly, Darcy and Stormy were on either side of her, reinforcing the ice barrier that Icy had made. The blast bounced harmlessly off the wall and vaporized into nothingness.

Darcy wrapped her arm around Rhythma's shoulders and yanked the fairy to her feet with a grunt. When she was standing, Rhythma went to pull away, but Darcy tightened her grip. "Don't move, little fairy." She snapped, turning to Icy, who - Rhythma noted - looked quite mad.

"Alright, you stupid little fairies, you asked for it!" She grabbed the cape that billowed in the wind behind her and spread it wide, shooting a dozen pointed icicles toward the fairies.

However, the techno fairy put up a shield and saved the fairies a couple of wounds.

Icy was beyond mad now. Snow fell from the darkened clouds that probably formed out of the witches' anger.

Suddenly, the sun fairy summoned her scepter just as Icy threw a bunch of snow at them. In a brilliant flash, the transformed fairies as well as the one encased in ice all promptly vanished.

"Huh? Where are they?" She looked around. "Curses!" Icy screeched. "They've disappeared!"

Darcy glared at her. "We can't worry about them now." She grunted. "First, we need to go get Knut, and then we have to get back to Cloudtower."

Icy looked like she wanted to protest, but after a moment she calmed down and allowed Darcy to transport them out of the chilly alleyway.

* * *

Rhythma closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep on the mattress she called her bed. She pulled the blanket close to her chin and steadied her breathing. It wasn't like she even slept anymore - with her sleeping problems as well as the witches' unpredictable beating schedule.

A moment later, the witches walked in.

"Why did they target her?" Darcy was whispering to her sisters. "She was barely noticeable."

Stormy snorted. "It's obvious they just wanted to target the weakest of us."

Icy's footsteps stopped, frighteningly close to Rhythma's bed. "No. There's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Stormy asked. "You think they attacked her on purpose?"

"No." Icy said. "They sensed her fairy magic."

Darcy gasped. "Impossible."

Icy chuckled. "Actually it's not. Think about it: fairies can sense when other fairies are nearby. They probably wanted to see if she really was a fairy or not."

A cold finger brushed her cheek lightly. Rhythma had to fight to remain relaxed and 'asleep'.

"Well no matter." The ice witch continued. "She is ours. Any fairy that tries to hurt her will have to go through me first."

Stormy grunted. "It almost sounds like you care about her."

"I don't," Icy's voice was hard. "I just don't want anyone to hurt the little wretch. That's our job."

"Well said, sis." Darcy chuckled.

Their footsteps receded as did their voices. Rhythma was sweating furiously now.

 _Could help be on the way?_ She thought hopefully. _Will I finally be free of these cruel witches?_

Rhythma's eyes drooped shut.

 _They didn't seem so cruel today . . ._ The other voice said softly as Rhythma fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Alfea College For Fairies

**_\- Edited -_**

Rhythma screamed as Stormy struck her with a bolt of pure lightning and a burning sensation made its way up her back. She ran in the opposite direction, away from the witch, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Why were they doing this to her? Why did she have to be their victim?

"Get back here, you stupid little wretch!" The witch yelled, flying after her. Another bolt of lightning made contact with her side as Stormy attacked her again.

Rhythma hit the ground with a sickening thud and lay motionless on the floor. Stormy approached her, her index finger readying another bolt. With a menacing smile, she pressed her heeled shoe into Rhythma's stomach, holding the girl to the ground to keep her from running.

The witch zapped Rhythma again, making the fairy scream in pain. Stormy cracked up laughing at Rhythma and kept doing it.

Suddenly, a chuckle came from the other side of the room. Both Rhythma and Stormy craned their necks to see Icy leaning against the doorframe, a wicked smile plastered on her face. She fixed her ice-blue eyes on Stormy. "Sister, as much as I enjoy watching you torment the wretch, I'll have to tell you to stop."

Stormy held up her finger, still charged with lightning, and pointed it at Icy. "Why?"

"Because you'll alert the whole school with her screams." Icy turned her head slightly so that she was staring at Rhythma. "In any case, it's time to get to class." She smirked slightly at the fairy, still on the ground.

The magenta witch snorted. "I don't see why we can't skip class today. I enjoy torturing the poor little wretch." She flashed a wicked grin at Rhythma, who winced. That made Stormy press her foot deeper into her stomach, forcing another groan from the fairy as she lay her head down on the floor.

"As do I. But Griffin has an announcement planned." Icy glared at Stormy. "So let's go before we miss it."

The storm witch huffed in annoyance, but stepped away from Rhythma. "I'll finish with you later, wretch." She sneered at the fairy, before giving her one more blast to the stomach.

Rhythma watched the three witches leave, but not before Icy stopped at the door with a deadly twinkle in her eyes. "Remember, little fairy. If you try to escape, I'll make your punishment extra painful." She paused. "Do you understand me?" There was a terrifying note in her tone.

The fairy nodded.

Icy grinned. "Good. See you after class, then."

And then she was alone.

As she had done for the past two years, Rhythma just lay there on the floor where Stormy had left her, blankly staring at the ceiling. _There is no escape._ The voice of Icy taunted her brain. _There is no escape._ She clutched her head, but the voices grew louder until they were all jumble of words.

Stupid mental problems.

Minutes passed. Then hours.

Why hadn't they killed her yet?

Simple, as a prisoner, she wasn't allowed to escape.

Death was an escape.

If the witches ended her life, they would be doing her a favor. They thought it much more effective to keep her alive and in pain, wishing for it to end. However, they would never do it themselves. She had been close a number of times, though.

 _Perhaps I could end it myself._ She thought, sitting up and wincing as her entire body protested. _Maybe it'll work this time._

Rhythma had tried to kill herself dozens of times before, but all had failed. The witches had put some sort of spell on her that seemed to make her impossible to kill. They didn't know of her attempts, however, because after every attempt, she destroyed the evidence.

She stood up, cursing as her weakened muscles tried to go against her. After a moment, she was able to stand and make her way over to Icy's bed. Crouching down, she grabbed a box that was hidden underneath the bed frame.

 _I know she keeps an ice blade in here._ After some rummaging, the fairy finally found the dagger and pulled it out.

She stared at it.

 _All it takes is one cut in the right place._ Her head taunted her. _One cut, and you're free._

Free . . .

Freedom was all she had wanted since her capture.

Carefully, Rhythma held up the blade and put it to her neck. She took a deep breath, ready.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Rhythma jumped and whirled around, staring into Icy's eyes as the witch stood at the door. She didn't know that school had already ended!

She dropped the blade and stepped back, fear completely engulfing her. The witches were no longer in their normal forms - rather in their Trix outfits, which made them look menacing. And merciless.

She was in for a long day.

Icy walked into the room and glanced at the blade for perhaps a second before returning her eyes to Rhythma, who looked down guiltily. "My ice dagger." She narrowed her eyes, and a smirk appeared on her face. "So you've stooped that low, have you now?"

Stormy leaned against the doorframe. "You tried to end it didn't you?" Her eyes glimmered with a deadly storm. She was mad, as the rage was clear in her aqua eyes.

"Pathetic." Darcy snickered.

Icy grinned down at Rhythma. "You tried to kill yourself." She taunted, picking up the blade and walking toward the fairy. "Death is a means of escape. I told you not to try to escape." Her voice turned deadly.

Rhythma trembled in terror.

The ice witch backed her against the open window, the smirk still plastered on her face. Darcy and Stormy had flown out the window and were now hovering just outside.

"It seems to me that you have two options." Icy told her, holding the blade between the young fairy's eyes tauntingly. "You can come over to me and kneel - accepting a fair punishment for trying to escape. Or," she fixed her icy stare with Rhythma's terrified gaze, "you can jump."

The fairy looked out the window behind her, calculating the drop. It was long, and certainly would kill her if she fell. Was Icy really going to allow her to escape? She glanced at the witch again.

Icy stared back at her. "Just know that, if you jump, Darcy and Stormy will catch you and we'll beat you until you're unconscious."

Rhythma's eyes widened. They only ever dod that when they were beyond furious - like when she had almost killed Darcy after about a year of suffering. Icy had been beyond angry.

Silence filled the room. Rhythma could hear the breathing of Icy, as well as the wind outside.

She had no choice. She couldn't be beaten like that again.

With bile rising in her throat, Rhythma stepped forward and kneeled before Icy.

The witch chuckled cruelly and touched the top of Rhythma's head with her ice-cold hand. "That's what I thought, little fairy."

Stormy and Darcy had flown back through the window and were now on either side of her, sneering down at her.

Icy opened her mouth to speak another taunt to her, but suddenly the wind picked up. It was so strong, that it dragged Rhythma to her feet, made her stagger back, and fall backwards . . .

. . . right out the window.

Rhythma did not scream as the world rushed around her. Not a single sound left her mouth.

Was she free at last?

Probably not. Icy flew out the window.

Then, Rhythma hit one of the spires of Cloudtower with her head. The world spun for a moment before her vision went black.

* * *

 **Icy's POV**

Icy couldn't believe it. The little wretch was about to die. And it wasn't her who caused her death.

"No!" She yelled, lunging for the window and diving through the broken glass. Faster than anything she had ever tried, Icy dove after the fairy, who had just hit her head on one of Cloudtower's spires.

Growling, the ice witch swooped down and caught the girl bridal style just before she hit the ground.

She flew back up to their room and landed beside Stormy. Carefully, she laid the fairy down on the ground and stood up. "Darcy!" Her voice was cold, and she was still mad.

Darcy came to stand on her other side. Crouching down, she put her hand on the fairy's forehead. "Just unconscious." She announced.

Icy narrowed her eyes. "Put her in her bed."

* * *

 **Rhythma's POV**

Her head hurt pretty bad when she woke up.

Rhythma was laying in her bed, the witches no where in sight. She sat up slowly and looked around. The room was oddly silent.

With a grunt, Rhythma stood and glanced around. A piece of paper caught her eye, and she knew that notes were only used to leave her messages from the Trix when they were away.

She walked over and picked it up. Sure enough, it was Icy's handwriting.

 _Dear Little Wretch,_  
 _Sorry to leave you alone for the time being, but my sisters and I had some business to attend to. Once we return, we will discuss your punishment for trying to die. If you get any further ideas of escape, think again, fairy. Darcy cast another spell on you - one that alerts us if you attempt to escape or kill yourself. Be wise, Little Fairy, and we will return shortly._  
 _\- I_ _cy_

Rhythma put down the piece of paper and sighed. She could kiss suicide goodbye now.

 _There is no escape._ Her brain taunted. _No escape._

Rhythma sighed and went back to her bed. Sitting down, she pulled out her cloak and draped it around her shoulders. She sat around for a while - there was really nothing to do now that she was literally confined to the dorm. And she didn't have any supplies to write.

And then they returned.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appeared in the room in a flash of dark energy. Rhythma sat up in her bed and watched them cautiously. Icy turned to her with a wicked grin.

"We have Stella's ring."

Those four words made Rhythma flinch as Icy held up a seashell case where the ring was most likely hidden. The witch walked over to her own bed and set the case down before turning back to Rhythma.

"I see you've woke up." She said, a slight frown on her face. "Before we open the case, I want to finish what we started earlier." Then her voice turned dark. "Kneel."

Rhythma did as she was told, seeing no other choice as Darcy and Stormy appeared on either side of her, blocking her. She put her head down - knowing what Icy was going to do. It was her favorite punishment.

Sure enough, the ice witch strode forward and placed both hands on the sides of Rhythma's head. She lifted the fairy's head just enough so that they could lock eyes. "Awww, how cute. You already know what I'm going to do."

Rhythma's gut clenched fearfully.

Icy gripped Rhythma's head tightly and then blasted. The fairy was thrown back with a squeal of pain. She hit the far wall and fell to the ground. Icy came forward again. "That is all I'm going to do." She announced. "I think falling out of the window should count as some form of punishment." She turned away.

Rhythma got to her feet, leaning against the wall for support. Her head was pounding - and it would be for the next few weeks after that Brain Blast. It was worse than any brain freeze.

Icy turned to face her again. "Next time we need a laugh, I won't give you a choice." She added. "Next time, I will order you to jump. Is that understood?"

The fairy nodded.

"Good." The witches walked away from her and towards the bed where Icy hand left the ring.

Icy transformed back into her normal attire and laid down on her bed with the seashell case in her hand.

She opened it.

Rhythma was a bit surprised to see two small eggs sitting inside of the case rather than the ring. Icy took one out and shook it, mumbling to herself.

Suddenly, the egg burst and sitting in Icy's hand was a small, purple duck. Rhythma recoiled slightly.

There was a shocked silence. Everyone stared at the creature.

Then it _spoke._

"Quack. Quack." It said. "Mommy!"

It was looking straight at Icy, who visibly paled at what it said. "M-mommy?" She stuttered. Her eyes widened.

The duck leaped forward and grabbed Icy's face. Rhythma thought it was kind of cute at they way it snuggled with her, but Icy clearly didn't.

At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "Ah, I hate him! I hate him!"

Rhythma winced and pressed her back against the wall she was currently leaning against. Stormy turned to face the trembling fairy, a scowl on her face.

Darcy snatched the animal away from Icy and held it by the tail. It struggled to get free.

Icy took the seashell case and looked at the other egg. "Hey, there's another one." She picked it up and handed it to Stormy. "Care to do the honors?"

Stormy backed away. "No way. Get that thing away from me."

Rhythma snorted, earning a menacing glare from the witches. Stormy held up her hand and blasted an energy ball at the fairy, slamming her into the wall again.

"What about you, Darcy?" Icy asked. "Want to open it?"

"Are you crazy?" Darcy asked, tossing the duck behind her. "Absolutely not."

"Why don't you do it, Icy?" Stormy chuckled. Rhythma felt amusement bubble up in her chest as she got to her feet.

Icy glowered at her, then turned to Stormy. "Because I'm not looking forward to raising twins." She gestured to the duck, which had gotten up and was now staggering toward her again.

Darcy and Stormy looked away.

Suddenly, Icy turned to Rhythma and tossed the egg to her. "All yours, then, little wretch."

Rhythma caught the egg and held it in her hands for a moment before opening it.

And she suddenly had a small blue duckling sitting on her palm.

For the first time since she had been kidnapped, Rhythma let a small smile play at her lips.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Black Mud Swamp

_**\- Edited -**_

As usual, Rhythma was alone while the witches were at school. She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't attempt escape.

She couldn't really do anything but lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling.

With a sigh, Rhythma rolled over in her bed. _For once, I wish the Trix were here_. She thought. _Then at least I wouldn't be so bored._

Rhythma stood up from her bed and walked toward the window, thinking.

 _If I jump now, the Trix wouldn't have time to catch me._ She thought. Her mind pondered over the thought for a moment before dismissing it. There was no way they'd let her die so easily. Not after last time.

Suddenly, something shifted out of the corner of her eye. Rhythma turned to see what it was, but it was gone. A fearful feeling came to her gut. She was being watched like a piece of meat.

Something moved behind her.

She whirled around, eyes wide with horror.

Fangs as long as her finger lunged from the shadows. Rhythma screamed in terror and fell back as the creature revealed itself.

An enormous snake - about as long as a man - towered over her, its forked tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. Rhythma had never seen a snake so large. _Never._

It opened its mouth in a strangled hiss and darted toward the fairy, it's fangs just barely missing her head. It took her a moment to realize that she was about to be eaten. She rolled out of the way.

It sprang and coiled itself around her legs, trapping her.

Using a move she had seen Icy demonstrate, Rhythma pushed the beast off of her and rolled to the side, landing in a defensive position. The snake went for her again and she managed - just barely - to punch it in the neck. It's head flew back with a sickening crunch.

Stunned, the snake froze, giving Rhythma a chance to run to the other side of the room and press her back against the wall.

There was nowhere left to go.

 _What do I do?_ She wondered fearfully. _Without my fairy powers, I can't defend myself from it._

She paused.

 _But I can ask them to come help me._

It was something she would not have considered unless it was an absolute emergency. This snake was clearly poisonous, and extremely angry.

It turned its red eyes on her and spread its hood.

Rhythma closed her eyes. She had no choice. The young fairy knew she would hear about this for weeks.

 _Darcy!_ She thought frantically. _Darcy! Help!_ She reached out to her mind link with Darcy, as once the witch read her mind the first time, they were connected forever. She had always thought of it as an invasion of privacy, but it came in handy every now and then.

Rhythma couldn't believe she was begging for help from a witch - let alone one of her tormentors - but there was no other choice. She would be eaten alive if she fought for much longer.

And suddenly, the snake lunged.

* * *

 **Darcy's POV**

She got the call as she was finishing up her school work. _Darcy!_ The voice of the wretch was full of panic. _Darcy! Help!_

She stood up. "Teacher, may we be excused?"

Once the teacher had given her approval, Darcy and her sisters teleported to their room, which was deathly silent.

"What happened here?" Icy wondered, walking toward the kitchen.

Darcy looked around. "Little fairy!" She called. "Where are you?"

No reply.

Icy glared around the room. "I swear if she's escaped somehow, I will tear off her wings." The threat was clear.

Somehow, Darcy knew that wasn't the case.

They headed toward the kitchen counter.

And then, there was a high-pitched scream of terror. The Trix whirled around to see that the little fairy was fighting a particularly-large snake close to Stormy's bed. Her fingers were wrapped around the thing's neck as it squirmed and thrashed, trying to reach her throat. Multiple puncture wounds were visible in her arms and head, but she seemed to be holding it off pretty well for a fairy.

Icy scowled. "How does she always manage to get into trouble while we're gone?" Then she blasted the snake with an ice ball, freezing it solid and shattering it.

But not before it had managed to sink its fangs into the wretch's arm.

Darcy stepped toward the limp fairy, convinced that she had been poisoned, and was shocked when the kid sat up with a groan and rubbed her head.

"So it seems that the thing didn't put any venom into that bite, hmmm?" Icy leaned against the wall behind her.

The wretch shook her head, eyes wide. She didn't dare turn to face the ice witch. If she did, Icy would punish her - as it was a rule. Don't face one of the witches unless told to do so. It was a way to mentally terrify the little fairy into submission.

And it worked.

Icy chuckled. "You're a very lucky little fairy, then." A wicked smile was plastered on her face, and Darcy saw that she was pleased.

* * *

 **Rhythma's POV**

She looked down at her bloody arms and sighed as Icy said those words. _I guess I am lucky that I didn't die._ She thought sadly. _But I kind of wish I had._

"Go clean yourself up." Icy ordered. Rhythma obediently stood and walked toward the bathroom where the napkins were kept, her eyes still cast downwards.

Once she had cleaned off the blood and somewhat bandaged her wounds, Rhythma left the bathroom and went back to her bed.

However, as she approached the mattress, she saw a tiny blue duckling curled up on her pillow.

Pipsqueak.

It had taken much convincing - and a particularly brutal beating - but Icy had finally allowed her to keep the little duck as her own - probably thinking that she couldn't get rid of her own. The purple duckling followed the ice witch everywhere.

Icy's duck was named Pepe, and Rhythma had named hers Pipsqueak - Pip for short.

The fairy sat down on her bed and was about to lay down again when one of the witches teleported behind her. In one swift movement, Stormy had wrapped one arm around Rhythma's neck, and the other around her midsection. The fairy squeaked in surprise when she suddenly squeezed the air from her lungs.

"Stormy," Icy was leaning against the doorframe and watching the little death-hug situation with amusement. "What in Magix are you doing?"

"Just wanted a _hug._ " The witch squeezed her arms tighter around Rhythma as she said the last word.

Rhythma was running out of air and began to struggle against Stormy's grip with no avail.

The magenta witch chuckled and tightened her grip even more. It seemed like she was on the verge of strangling the fairy. "You're adorable when you struggle." Stormy laughed. "Makes me want to hug you even _tighter._ " Once again, she squeezed.

Darcy walked in. "Oh, leave her alone."

Icy turned to the purple witch. "Why in the name of Magix would we do that?"

"She was nearly eaten by a snake." Darcy snapped. "Cut her some slack and wait until later to torment her." She glanced at Rhythma for less than a second before looking away.

At the last second, Stormy released her and stood up, grumbling under her breath about something Rhythma couldn't quite hear. She was just glad to be breathing again.

Icy flashed her a wicked grin before turning to her sisters. "Where is Knut?"

Rhythma caught Darcy's eye and turned toward a small closet. The witch followed her gaze and walked over. "Knut?"

The door of the closet opened a crack. "Can I come out yet?"

Icy rolled her eyes. "Tell him to get out here."

Suddenly, a horrible stench burned Rhythma's nostrils. She held her hand over her nose and saw Icy do the same. Knut chuckled nervously.

"Probably shouldn't have eaten those beans earlier." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Rhythma caught Icy rolling her eyes and winced again.

"Forget the beans, Knut," Darcy said. "You always smell bad."

Stormy chuckled. "We've got to find him a hiding spot with better ventilation."

Darcy ignored her. "You have to be more careful," she told the ogre. "You can't let anyone know you're here."

"The rules are clear about beasts and other _pets_ that come into Cloudtower." Icy said with a glare at Pepe, who came running out of the closet.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He ran up to the ice witch and grabbed her leg. Rhythma fought to hide a smile as she stroked Pip.

"As I was saying." Icy rolled her eyes and bent down and picked up Pepe by the throat before she spoke to Knut. "So, did you forget how to use telekinesis to send us a message?" She threw Pepe behind her and the poor duck hit a wall.

Rhythma didn't listen to the rest of the conversation - as it didn't concern her. Instead, she picked up Pip in her arms and went to go grab Pepe too before he annoyed Icy any more than he already had.

As she returned to her bed with both ducks, the three witches turned to her.

"We have to go out for a bit," Icy told her sternly. "You are to stay here and watch these stupid creatures. If you even attempt to leave this room, I will make sure to make the next Brain Blast extra painful and torturous."

Rhythma nodded frantically and hugged the two ducks close to her chest.

* * *

\- **Timeskip** **because I'm lazy -**

The Trix returned a few hours later and looked quite pleased with themselves.

Rhythma was sitting on her bed, playing with Pip - as Pepe had run off somewhere and she couldn't go after him - when the witches walked in. They spoke in hushed tones as they entered the room.

"So how do we get that stupid ring from the fairy?" Stormy was asking. Rhythma looked up, mildly surprised at the question.

Icy turned to face the storm witch. "I have a idea that might work." She said. "But it will require some planning."

Rhythma stiffened as Darcy walked behind her and sat down. The fairy went to move away, but the witch grabbed her hair and yanked it painfully. "I think we can live with a bit of planning." She said. _Don't move._ The witch's voice throbbed in her head. Rhythma groaned and clutched her face.

The fairy went to move again anyway, but this time Icy turned to face her. "I wouldn't try anything, little wretch." She taunted. "Darcy might be tempted to pull out all that beautiful hair of yours if you don't sit still."

 _Beautiful?_ Rhythma blinked skeptically. That was the first compliment she had gotten in a while. Especially from Icy.

A dark chuckle came from Darcy and she pulled on Rhythma's hair once again. The fairy squeaked in pain. That distraction allowed for the witch to trap Rhythma with a spell that left her unable to move.

"What are you doing, sister?" Icy asked.

Darcy yanked on Rhythma's hair for the third time, wrenching her head back and almost breaking her neck. "Working on a containment spell."

 _And trying to break my neck?_ Rhythma thought bitterly. She regretted that as soon as Darcy bashed her in the back with her knee. The fairy had forgotten that Darcy could read her mind.

Icy grinned wickedly at the pained expression on the fairy's face.

"May I have a go?"

"Be my guest." Darcy's grip on her hair didn't lessen as Icy stepped directly in front of her. The ice witch shot a blast of icy energy at Rhythma, who screamed in panic as the ice turned into rings that wrapped around her body, once again preventing her from struggling. Darcy grinned. "Ooo nice."

Icy flashed another sickening grin at Rhythma before turning away. "I'll let you do what you want with the little wretch." She sneered. "I just got a brilliant plan."

Stormy walked up. "Wait." She grinned cruelly at Rhythma, before touching the new restraints and sending electricity through them. The fairy let out a scream of pain that was abruptly cut off as the magenta witch put one finger in between her eyes in warning.

Rhythma shut her mouth at let the tears of pain fall freely as electricity coursed through her entire body.

And then she left. Darcy snickered from her place behind Rhythma and tugged on her hair again. Rhythma whimpered, but kept Stormy's warning in mind and suffered her pain silently.

It took a bit, but Darcy finally finished what she was doing and stood up, chuckling. The energy rings evaporated from around Rhythma and she immediately put her hand on the back of her head, feeling for what the witch did.

"You look stunning, fairy." Darcy told her with a grin. The witch had put her hair into a braid, and Rhythma didn't want to admit that it felt kind of good.

 _At last._ Her brain said. _Something different than torture._

Rhythma had thought it felt like torture to her, but she didn't argue with herself and continued to watch the Trix discuss their plan.

 **A/N: So not a lot of torture in this chapter ;-; but I wanted do this for a while now. Be on guard for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Date With Disaster

**_\- Edited -_**

"Jump."

Rhythma whimpered slightly as Icy approached her with a deadly glare in her eyes. She backed herself against the open window, mouth open in a silent plea. They couldn't make her do it.

Icy narrowed her eyes, the air around her going frosty. "Did you not hear me, wretch?" She spat. "I said _jump._ " Her gaze was filled with malice - and Rhythma knew that her day at school had been bad, or else she wouldn't be ordering a fairy with no magic to jump out of a two-hundred story building.

The fairy turned around to look out of the window. Stormy hovered beside Darcy a little way away from the building. Both looked back at her with narrowed eyes. Both were ready to pounce. Rhythma knew that if she refused, they would drag her out by her hair.

Darcy smirked. "What's wrong, little fairy? You've fallen out before." Her voice was a taunt - and not a friendly one.

Rhythma backed away from the window, fear engulfing her when she felt Icy grab her by the back of the neck. "She's right." The ice witch sneered. "It's just a little fall." She shoved the fairy back toward the window. "Now go. Or I'll make you." There was a pause. "And by make you, I mean I'll throw you out myself."

 _But last time, I didn't get a beating afterward._ She thought bitterly.

"If you don't jump _right now,_ wretch," Icy warned. "I'll throw little Pipsqueak out the window instead." Her frown turned into a grin. "And we _won't_ catch him. And you'll still be beaten."

Rhythma stepped back again, fear taking over. She couldn't do it. _I can't be beaten again. I don't think I'll survive._ Her body was already so weak from the last two years. She didn't know how much more she could take before she was knocked out and never woke again.

Icy smirked. "Alright then." She turned her back on Rhythma. "Knut! Bring me the blue duckling." There was a sneer in her voice as she glanced over her shoulder, a deadly twinkle in her eyes.

 _No!_ Rhythma felt tears well up in her eyes as she gave a sigh of defeat and stepped toward the window. No matter how scared she was, she couldn't let Pipsqueak suffer because of her.

She stepped off the windowsill.

The world tipped.

And she was suddenly falling.

 _This reminds me of something,_ she thought sarcastically as the ground drew closer. Darcy swooped beneath her and slammed into her gut. Rhythma gasped, which earned her a punch under her jaw, sending her a few feet upwards toward Stormy.

The magenta witch caught her by the wrist and flew back up to the room. Darcy followed.

Rhythma was thrown rather harshly onto the floor, where she lay limp, waiting for the first blow. _Fighting back is useless._ She thought. If it had been her first beating, she probably would have fought. But this had happened so many times now that it almost seemed pathetic to try.

The Trix all stood over her, arms crossed.

"Get up," Icy said, her voice cold. She glared down at the fairy with narrowed eyes.

Rhythma did as she was told.

The ice witch gripped her chin and smirked at the defeated look in the fairy's eyes. "I miss it when you fought back." She snickered. Rhythma whimpered as her nails dug into the young fairy's face, drawing blood.

"So do I." Stormy shrugged. "It's no fun to beat you up if you just let us do it." She walked forward, a sneer on her face as she pressed her hand to Rhythma's back and gave a weak jolt - making her stiffen, but not scream.

Rhythma looked down. It wasn't her fault she had gotten used to it. Icy scoffed and jerked her head up again, making the fairy yelp in pain and surprise. Icy's glare met Rhythma's pained expression, and a smile appeared on the witch's face. "Pathetic little fairy." Ice formed on Rhythma's lower jaw and the witch leaned forward, so that their faces were inches apart. "You're so much fun to mess with."

Stormy rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to enjoy torturing you, wretch." She snapped. "But when you lay there doing nothing, I don't." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think I want to beat you right now."

Icy tilted her own head to the side without releasing Rhythma's chin. "What do you propose we do, then?" Her voice held acid - as though she wouldn't mind sending a punch toward Rhythma.

Or throwing her out the window again.

Darcy walked up to them. "She could be part of our plan to get the ring." She suggested, glancing at the fairy still trapped in Icy's grip. A smirk appeared on her face.

Icy looked into the fairy's eyes and smiled, making Rhythma whimper. "Hmmm. Good idea, Darcy."

"Has she received the letter yet?" Stormy demanded as Icy taunted Rhythma by running her nails through the girl's hair.

Icy grinned as Rhythma stiffened at her touch. "I think so. The date is tonight, after all." She leaned around so that her breath tickled the fairy's ear. "If you move," she whispered. "I'll make you touch the stovetop."

Rhythma's eyes widened in fear. The last time they had almost burned her hands off.

"I still don't get why _I_ have to play the stupid fairy." Darcy snorted. "What if she has the ring on her when we capture her?"

"Then we won't have to do much else." Icy explained calmly, sliding her nails painfully down Rhythma's back and leaving deep marks. The fairy cried out, but didn't try to get away. "However, if she doesn't, we have to look for it ourselves."

"Plus, you're the only one who can shapeshift." Stormy pointed out. She then crossed her arms and glared at Rhythma, who was crying at this point. Icy had drawn blood and she could feel it running down her skin. But she wasn't allowed to clean herself up without the witch's permission, so she closed her eyes. "What's _she_ going to do?" Stormy's voice was like acid, and Rhythma winced slightly.

Icy chuckled and grabbed Rhythma by the back of her head, turning the fairy so that she was looking the witch right in the eyes. "She's going to lead Stella right to our clutches."

* * *

For the first time in her entire life, Rhythma both looked and felt like a witch.

She stood in her cloak - as Icy had insisted she put it on - and waited outside of 'The Black Lagoon' for Stella to arrive. Nobody seemed to recognize the mysterious cloaked fairy because she didn't look like herself.

Rhythma had always prided herself in her heterogeneous eyes. One red and one green. But Darcy had cast a spell that gave her simple blue eyes. To everyone else, she looked like a normal fairy - and not one who had mysteriously vanished from Alfea two years ago.

 _She's here, little wretch,_ Darcy snapped at her in her mind. _Lead her to us._ A slight ache formed in her head as the witch spoke.

As she listened, a bright blonde fairy approached her with a smile.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "I'm Stella and I'm here with a reservation with my boyfriend Prince Sky!"

Rhythma nodded and gestured for the fairy to follow her into the building. She did so without hesitation, which made Rhythma scoff mentally. Why were fairies always so trusting to everyone they met? She had learned long ago that trust only led to pain.

As they made their way toward the back of the restaurant, Rhythma was well aware of Stella babbling on and on about her boyfriend and whatever else was on her mind. Her cheerful attitude reminded Rhythma of her own best friends - Nebula in particular.

 _She would have graduated by now._ Rhythma thought, remembering that Nebula had been a senior the day they met. _There was a five-year age difference between us, and we were still the best of friends._

Suddenly, Icy lunged out of nowhere and wrapped her arm around Rhythma's neck. "Good job, little fairy," she breathed into the fairy's ear. Rhythma shuddered, making Icy tighten her grip and drive the breath from her body. Rhythma gave a small squeak of pain. But when Icy let her hand - now holding an ice ball - drift closer to her neck, she stopped trying to pull away.

Rhythma turned to face Stella - now in the arms of Darcy and Stormy. She was struggling.

"Does she have the ring?" Icy demanded, not releasing Rhythma's throat.

Darcy shook her head.

"Then you know what to do." Icy snapped. The purple witch sighed and stepped in front of Stella.

 _"Within the power of a Magic Lace_  
 _Give to me this Fairy's Face!"_

And suddenly, Darcy stood before them, looking like the exact clone of Stella. Icy raised a brow. "Good. Now do this little wretch."

Darcy didn't even have to say anything as she sent a countetspell toward Rhythma, who was promptly released by Icy as soon as her eyes went back to their normal colors.

Stella's eyes widened. "I know you," she choked out. "You're a fairy!" Her voice was full of awe and loss.

Rhythma looked down.

"Ms. Faroganda told us about you," the fairy breathed. "You disappeared one night and didn't come back! I was a freshman that year." Her voice lowered. "Your friends were devastated when you didn't come back. The Comedy one especially. And the Peace one."

 _Humora. Nebula._ Rhythma felt her eyes tear up at the mention of her friends

Icy laughed and draped her arm around Rhythma's shoulders, once again keeping the little fairy in place. "Dear, she didn't just 'disappear'."

Stormy grinned from where she was holding Stella's right arm. "We took her." She cast a glance at Rhythma. "She owed us her life."

Stella looked at Rhythma sadly. "Why couldn't you just escape?"

"Because with escape comes punishment," Darcy chuckled. "She can't ever leave."

"Not even death provides escape." Icy gave a wicked grin toward Rhythma. "She's tried." Suddenly, the ice witch waved her hand toward Stella, and rings of pure energy - the same ones Icy had trapped her in a few days before - appeared around the fairy. Stormy and Darcy were able to release Stella without having her run.

Stormy turned to Rhythma. "You are going to watch her." The storm witch ordered. "If she escapes, we will break your arms."

 _Why my arms?_ Rhythma wondered, but didn't question it. The Trix could do whatever they wanted, and it was not her place to protest. So, taking a step forward, she positioned herself next the the fairy, pulling her hood over her head once again.

The Trix walked off, and Darcy teleported away.

"What did they do to you?" Stella asked, glancing down at her with curiosity glimmering in her eyes

Rhythma didn't answer.

Stella narrowed her eyes. "Can't you speak?"

Still no reply, but Rhythma shook her head.

The fairy lapsed into silence.

Rhythma stared ahead blankly, listening to the whimpers of pain coming from Stella. She wished she could help the fairy, but another beating would surly kill her. Not that she didn't want to die anyway . . .

* * *

Rhythma sighed when the Winx rushed into the building, looking for Stella. She had been leaning against the wall for about four hours now, waiting. The Trix hadn't done anything to her in front of Stella, but the looks they gave her suggested that they wanted to.

Darcy revealed her true self to the fairies as Icy and Stormy appeared at her side. Then Icy stepped aside and revealed the real Stella floating high above their heads. Rhythma took several paces back.

"Poor little Stella," Icy grinned. "Prisoner of my disks of energy. Squeezing her ever tighter." The ice witch cackled evilly. "You better hurry or she might pop."

"What do you want from us?" The redhead demanded.

Icy frowned. "Haven't you got it yet? We want Stella's ring." She smirked. "And you have a choice: the ring, or Stella's life."

"This is blackmail!" The flower fairy gasped.

The music fairy nodded. "And we never give in to blackmail."

Rhythma smiled slightly. She admired the loyalty and devotion of these fairies. She missed her own friends so much.

But the redhead just detransformed. "We can't put Stella's life at risk." She mumbled, walking over to Icy with the ring in her hands. "You guys win. But this time keep your word." She dropped the ring into Icy's hand.

The ice witch grinned. "Normally I wouldn't," she said. "But I don't need her anymore." With a snap of her fingers, Stella was released and hit the ground with a thud.

Rhythma backed away slowly.

"At last!" Icy cried, gleefully. "The Scepter is ours!" She tossed the ring in the air and it transformed into the scepter. Then with a wave of her arms, the Trix and Rhythma all disappeared.

* * *

 **Stella's** **POV**

Bloom helped her to her feet and then gave her a big hug. "Are you alright?" Her voice held concern.

Stella nodded. "I'm fine." She croaked, feeling part of the rock on her heart lift.

"Who was that girl?" Flora asked. "She looked familiar."

Stella shook her head. "All I know is that she used to be a student at Alfea before she disappeared." She explained. "Nobody knows what happened to her."

Miss glared at the place where the Trix had vanished. "Well it's obvious that she was kidnapped."

"And by the Trix." Tecna added. "What should we do?"

Bloom sighed. "Let's keep quiet about it for now. We need more information on her before we can help her."


	6. Chapter 5 - Mission At Cloudtower

_**\- Edited -**_

Rhythma breathed heavily. Sweat dripped down her face while blood streamed from the countless wounds that marked her now-exhausted body.

Icy laughed cruelly and bashed her knee once more into the fairy's stomach. Again, Rhythma screamed with all the breath she had - which wasn't much considering her predicament.

She would have run if she could. If Darcy and Stormy were not holding her up, she would have - or maybe she was too weak to do that. Perhaps she would have just fallen to the ground with a grunt and waited to be knocked out.

There was no reason behind this sudden beating. The Trix just wanted something to laugh about now that Stella's ring was in their possession, and whoop dee do, she happened to be the perfect punching bag. She wished now more than ever that she had never gone into that kitchen. Then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

If not for the two witches holding her, Rhythma would have curled into a ball and tried to shield herself from each blow Icy gave. But her arms were held tightly around the shoulders of the two. And now - as blood dripped from her mouth - she knew that it was almost over. She would be able to sleep - even if sleep came with a hit to the head.

 _They've never beaten me this relentlessly before,_ she thought, her mind going fuzzy from blood loss. Icy delivered one more blow to her gut before stepping back, a wicked grin on her face. Rhythma met the cruel icy-blue eyes with her own exhausted one and gave a choked groan.

"Darcy, dear," the ice witch said menacingly without breaking their stare. "Would you like a go?"

Darcy shook her head. "I'd rather not have her blood all over my shoes, thank you."

"Fair enough," Icy conceded. "What about you, Stormy?" She drew her gaze over to the frizzy-haired witch who held Rhythma's left arm.

The magenta witch gave a cruel grin. "Of course."

Rhythma whimpered. Stormy was the worst of them all.

Icy walked forward and took Rhythma's arm from Stormy, grunting under the limp weight. Stormy took her position in front of Rhythma, her smile wide and cruel.

Without another word, the witch landed a hard punch to Rhythma's face, sending her head flying back with a sickening crunch. The fairy groaned again as her head dropped down once more. It was all she could do, as she had no breath left to scream. Icy stiffened against her.

"Stormy," the ice witch snapped. "Please be a _little bit_ more careful." Her gaze drifted to Rhythma, who had slumped down once again, staring blankly at the floor. "Don't break her neck."

"Fine." Stormy grunted, before landing another punch to Rhythma's jaw. Pain flared through the fairy's face, but she couldn't do anything but let out yet another groan.

Then, the storm witch landed a punch to her windpipe, but this time, Rhythma barely reacted. Her throat burned from the sudden change in oxygen.

Icy frowned. "Alright. I think that's enough." Her voice held actual concern.

Stormy huffed in annoyance. "What? Why?" It was clear that she had wanted more time to torture the fairy.

Darcy turned to face her, letting Rhythma slump to the ground with a whimper. "She's nearly dead." The dark witch said, putting two fingers to her neck for confirmation.

"Stormy," Icy turned to her sister as she, too, released Rhythma. "Taze her until she passes out."

Rhythma dropped fully to the ground and lay there, waiting for the witch to say something.

The magenta witch stepped toward Rhythma's half-conscious form and crouched down, her fingers charged with electricity. "With pleasure." And with that, she pressed her hand to the fairy's neck and released all of her power.

Rhythma felt agonizing pain for a moment and jerked up with a grunt - as her vocal cords were worn out from all of her screaming. Icy shot some ice at her and froze her arms to the floor - preventing her from moving. Stormy paused for a moment, watching her victim struggle against the frozen restraints, and then she pressed her hand to Rhythma's stomach.

She pulsed.

Through the tears and blood, Rhythma caught a glimpse of Darcy's worried gaze before her entire world fell out of place and darkness slammed over her vision.

* * *

Rhythma woke to an explosion. She sat upright in her bed, fighting back a scream as her entire body protested. Looking around, she saw that the witches were laying on the floor, with Stella's ring on the ground a little bit away from herself.

"Oh, my nose!" Darcy groaned, sitting up.

Stormy struggled to a sitting position. "We need to cast a Safety Shift spell immediately." She advised.

"My pretty nose!" Darcy squealed again.

As Icy got into her hands and knees, Knut appeared from his closet. "Hey," he said in a sleepy voice. "What's up?"

"We shall be as we once were," Stormy grunted, exhausted as she cast the spell. "There was no explosion. No explosion."

Knut seemed confused for a moment before he yawned and turned back to the closet. "I'm going back to bed."

Rhythma walked toward them - well, more like limped, since her entire body seemed to be on fire.

"It cannot be!" Icy growled, not noticing her. "No, it can't be!"

That's when Stormy caught a glimpse of Rhythma and smiled. "Come here," she ordered firmly.

Rhythma walked over to her and waited.

Stormy grabbed her arm and yanked Rhythma into a laying position. The fairy didn't resist and lay down beside the storm witch, shuddering as she felt her hand on her back.

Not even a second later, Stormy dug her nails into a tender spot and pulsed.

She let out a groan and went completely limp, giving Stormy the satisfaction of control. As Rhythma lay there with her head in Stormy's lap, she felt the magenta witch's hand run smoothly through her hair. Rhythma didn't have enough energy to even try to pull away, so she just closed her eyes, tears in her eyes and fear causing her breath to come in short, ragged gasps.

"Stupid ring," the ice witch continued, winking evilly at Rhythma before turning to the artifact. "Where is all your energy? Where are you hiding it?"

Darcy rubbed her nose. "Stella's ring might be very powerful,"

"But get real," Stormy cut her off sharply, digging her nails sharply into the side of Rhythma's head, making the girl squeak and try to pull away. "There's no way this little thing could hold the power of the Dragon. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." She gripped Rhythma's hair tightly and forced a cry of pain from her mouth. The fairy stopped trying to get away.

"BE QUIET!" Icy roared, startling Rhythma and making Stormy dig her nails in deeper. "After all I've been through to get my hands on this ring, I won't be talked to like that." She narrowed her eyes and picked up the ring. "Stupid fairies, this ring is useless!" She threw it across the room. "But nothing can deter us from reaching our ultimate goal. The Dragon's Flame will be ours even if we must start the whole search over again."

Pepe waddled over to where the ice witch was laying.

Icy groaned in exasperation.

* * *

Rhythma stood beside Icy as they watched Knut sweep the floor to their room. Pipsqueak was on her shoulder.

"They make a mess and I gotta clean it up," the ogre muttered. "I tell you, a bomb or an explosion would have made less of a mess."

"Is there a problem, Knut?" Icy demanded, walking up behind the ogre.

Knut chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "No, no. Just thinking about getting you a present."

Icy narrowed her eyes. "Finish the clean-up and then follow us." She snapped, grabbing Rhythma's arm harshly and making her squeal at the sudden, violent contact. "We'll be out in the woods."

Rhythma followed Icy and missed what Darcy said to Knut as they left the room. Once the witch released her arm, Rhythma noticed that the tight grip had turned her wrist red. She whimpered and clutched it lightly.

Icy turned to glare already. "Shut up. I can do much worse if you like." Her voice told Rhythma that she was not in a merciful mood. Those moods scared the fairy the most - as she was normally tortured until her body gave up and she passed out.

Rhythma shook her head and looked away, giving Icy a chance to seize her arm once again in an even tighter grip than before. Rhythma held in a squeak and followed, her wrist burning.

The ice witch dragged her to a mirror and brushed it lightly with her hand. The mirror slid back to reveal a tunnel.

Stormy shoved Rhythma roughly to get her moving, grumbling about how useless Knut was. Rhythma pretended not to hear her and walked after Icy into the tunnel - which was lit only with torches. She wondered if Icy would ever use one on her. Probably one day.

The fairy was limping badly as she followed the two witches down to the tunnels where they stopped.

"Knut!" Darcy yelled.

There was a muffled reply. Rhythma grunted and stepped a little farther back, but that made Icy grip her wrist even tighter. The fairy yelped and looked at Icy, who returned her pained stare with her own hostile one. "Am I _hurting_ you, little fairy?" She tightened her grip, her gaze daring Rhythma to say something.

The fairy bit her lip, but a pained wail still managed to escape. She looked at Icy and shook her head. _It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt._ Her brain tried to convince her.

Icy glared at the tunnel. "Knut!"

They waited.

Nothing. Rhythma glanced at Icy nervously.

"Where's that stupid, ugly ogre of yours?" Icy demanded to Darcy, crossing her arms and releasing Rhythma. "And why do we always have to wait for him?"

The fairy gasped and staggered a few paces away from Icy, who sent a scowl in her direction. That's when Stormy grabbed her shirt and held her firmly in place just in case Icy wanted to punish her.

Darcy shook her head. "Knut!"

Finally, the ogre appeared in the tunnel, breathless. Stormy rolled her eyes. "At last." She tugged on Rhythma's shirt, forcing the collar of it around her neck to tighten and cut off her air supply.

Rhythma caught Icy's eye for a moment before the witch began to speak. "We need to figure out what to do about that stupid ring."

"What can we do?" Darcy demanded. "It clearly doesn't hold the power of the Dragon Flame."

"Maybe not," Icy muttered. "But something does. We have to find out what so we can take it."

Stormy raised a brow. "But what is it?" She pulled Rhythma in front of her and gripped her shoulders to hold her in place. Then she sent a powerful jolt through the fairy's body, making her unintentionally scream and disturb the silence.

Darcy smirked. "Having fun, little wretch?"

Rhythma could only nod her head at Darcy's question unless she wanted more pain.

"That's the hard part," Icy sighed, answering Stormy. "We might have to go to Alfea and find out what exactly holds the power."

"When?"

"Soon," Icy's eyes glittered as she approached Rhythma with a smirk. "Very soon."

* * *

Rhythma felt Icy tense as soon as they entered the dormroom once more. She turned her narrowed blue eyes on the four behind her.

"Someone has been here."

At once, Darcy and Stormy darted further into the room, intent on finding a clue. Pepe and Pipsqueak waddled over to Knut and sat by him, watching the Trix search the room.

Something caught Rhythma's eye. She turned her head slightly and saw it.

Caught on Icy's bed, she could see a strand of golden hair.

Rhythma walked over and picked it up before turning to see if Icy was nearby.

She was.

The fairy walked over to the ice witch and cleared her throat. Icy turned to face her with a scowl. Rhythma cowered back and whimpered, suddenly afraid that the witch would hit her.

Icy grabbed her by the front of the shirt and brought their faces so close, that Rhythma could feel the breath on her forehead.

"What is it, little fairy?" The voice held annoyance. "Want another beating?" She laughed. "I can arrange that."

Rhythma whimpered and shook her head, causing Icy to narrow her eyes and bring her knee into the fairy's stomach. Rhythma screamed as Icy dropped her and stood over her, ready to strike.

"You answer yes to questions like that," Icy snarled. "Do you understand?"

Rhythma nodded.

That's when Icy noticed the strand of hair in Rhythma's hand. She bent over and picked it up, narrowing her eyes even more.

"Fairies." With a scowl Icy pressed her foot onto Rhythma's stomach, pinning her to the ground and driving the breath from her gut. "I should have known. They came for the ring."

Rhythma squeaked in pain as Icy drove her foot deeper into her stomach. But the witch didn't take any notice. Her ice-blue eyes were filled with malice as she watched Rhythma struggle underneath her. It was as if the witch had no idea what she was doing. And if she did, she didn't care.

"Go over to my bed and wait over there, wretch." Icy promptly released her by stepping back. Rhythma stood, eyes wide, and limped over to Icy's bed. She crouched down next to it and closed her eyes, hearing Icy's footsteps approach her. _Another beating. I think that makes five today._

It was in that moment, Rhythma knew she had a long night ahead of her. Because now that she knew who had broken into the dormroom, Icy was beyond angry now.

She was fuming.

And Rhythma had to take the hits. She always did.

"Turn and face me." Icy snapped, shockingly close to Rhythma's ear. She whimpered and did as she was told, standing and turning to face her mistress. "Good." Icy smiled. "Now go walk until the bed is between us."

Again, Rhythma complied.

Not like she had a choice.

Icy smirked, and Rhythma noticed that Darcy and Stormy had appeared in the doorway, watching the situation curiously.

"Hey, Stormy." Icy said. "Bring me that bottle of boiling oil."

Rhythma's eyes widened and she began to shake violently. She knew what Icy was going to do. The witch saw her fear and chucked. "This is going to be fun." A moment later, Stormy was handing the bottle of oil to Icy. "Now," the ice witch said. "Hold out your arm, little fairy."

Knowing that there was no other choice, Rhythma shakily brought her arm forward toward Icy, who smirked cruelly and grabbed it.

"Darcy. Hold her in place so she doesn't run."

The dark witch came forward and gripped Rhythma's shoulders tightly, forcing the fairy to her knees again. Rhythma whimpered again and pressed her forehead to the mattress. There was nothing she could do. She was completely helpless.

Searing pain flared up Rhythma's arm. She shrieked, noticing that Icy was still smirking as Rhythma shook unsteadily. Darcy grabbed her chin from where she was behind the fairy, refusing to let her put her head down again.

"Keep your head up, little fairy." Darcy sneered, jerking her chin upward to cause more pain. "And watch what Icy does."

Rhythma screamed.

Icy dripped the entire bottle of oil on her wrist, drop by drop, scalding it.

They did this for the rest of the night, laughing at her screams.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Friend In Need

**_\- Edited -_**

"Those stupid fairies!" Icy screamed, slamming her fist down onto the desk. Rhythma staggered back, afraid of being hit again. The last thing her body needed was a beating. Especially after yesterday's. Her arm was still red.

This had been going on since the witches woke the next morning. In fact, Rhythma's awakening had involved a painful kick to the stomach. All three were really angry at the thought of having fairies break into their dormroom.

Taking a deep breath, Icy turned to face the young fairy, who winced in fear at her penetrating blue stare. "Come here." The command was firm, and left no room for disobedience. Looks like she _was_ going to be beaten again. Reluctantly, Rhythma crept forward and kneeled down before the ice witch, who watched her with a cruel smile on her lips. "I love when you obey me without hesitation."

 _What is she going to do?_ Rhythma wondered, feeling fear bubble up inside her chest. _Burn me?_ _Taze_ _me? Freeze me?_ She paused.

Icy walked around the fairy until she stood behind her, shielding herself from Rhythma's view. "Sisters. I need your help."

Footsteps approached from behind Rhythma, but she didn't dare turn around. That would lead to even more pain.

She heard whispering, and then felt one of them move behind her again. Darcy stepped in front of her with crossed arms, and the last one placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"This is how it's going to work." Icy said from behind her as the air grew frosty. "You are to remain awake the whole time."

Rhythma gave out a small whimper.

"Darcy. You start."

The purple witch laughed and held up her hand. "With pleasure."

Pain shot through Rhythma's skull like a knife, forcing a scream from her mouth. She rolled onto her side and ripped herself out of Stormy's grip, clutching her head and trying to ease the pounding, but it didn't work. Darcy laughed even louder and the pain intensified.

Stormy walked up to her next and grabbed her by the neck once again, jerking her into a standing position, anger coming off of her in waves. "How many times must I tell you," the magenta witch snapped. "to stay still?"

More pain flashed through Rhythma's entire body as Stormy pulsed with everything she had. She shrieked again and again, but the witch didn't ease up. In fact, screaming seemed to make her even more determined to cause her pain. And with Darcy still scrambling her brain, she was too disoriented to fight back.

Rhythma swayed, dizzy and weak, before falling to the ground. Icy stepped forward. "Poor little wretch." She sighed. "I didn't think you'd be awake this long. What should we do with her now?" She brought her foot back, and Rhythma gasped, closing her eyes.

Not even a second later, Icy's foot came into contact with Rhythma's stomach, driving all the air from her already-exhausted body.

Darcy smirked. "I can give her some nightmares to keep her busy for a while."

The fairy let out a wail and clutched her head, terrified of that idea. Stormy chuckled. "What's the matter, little wretch? They're just dreams."

 _Horrible, terrifying, living nightmares,_ Rhythma thought with a whimper. Icy laughed and walked toward her with Darcy in tow. The ice witch crouched down right in front of the fairy's face and put a cold finger on the spot right between her eyes, with the nail digging in and drawing blood.

Rhythma began to shake as she looked into Icy's eyes.

"Your eyes are all wet," Icy told her, tracing her finger lightly across Rhythma's face, passing dangerously close to her eyes. "Are you scared, little fairy?"

She gave only a whimper in response.

"Darcy," Icy stood abruptly, smirking down at Rhythma cruelly. "She's all yours. Once you're done, we have to leave."

The dark witch took Icy's place and grinned down at Rhythma. Her eyes behind to glow a dark purple color which Rhythma couldn't look away from. After a moment, her headache became much worse and the young fairy fell into a deep, painful slumber.

One which only Darcy could awaken her from.

* * *

 _R_ _hythma woke up with a pounding headache and trembling hands. She didn't know where she was._

 _And then it all came back to her._

 _The witches, Darcy's spell, her kidnapping . . ._

 _The fairy let out a groan and slumped to the ground again, freezing when she heard the footsteps of the three who had captured her._

 _"Well, well, well," an icy-cold voice Rhythma recognized as Icy's echoed around the dark room. "Look who decided to join the land of the living."_

 _Rhythma looked up to see the Trix standing over her with triumphant smirks on their faces._

 _Icy stepped forward and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, forcing the fairy to her feet. "Listen here, you little wretch," she hissed. "There are going to be some rules if you're going to stay here. Not that you have any other choice." She threw Rhythma to the other side of the room, where she hit the wall pretty hard and fell to the ground._

 _"Rule one," Darcy said, blasting her with a ray of black energy. "Never try to escape." Rhythma slammed into the wall again, held by Darcy's spell._

 _"Rule two," Stormy grinned and shot a strike of lightning at Rhythma. "No transforming, and no speaking - but I think Darcy's spell will make sure of that."_

 _Icy chuckled as she fell to the ground with a groan. "Rule three, we can do whatever we want to you." She shot a dozen icicles at the fairy, who screamed as they struck her and pinned her to the wall._

 _The Trix watched her as the icicles gave out under her weight and she dropped to the ground._

 _"If you agree with these rules, come over to us and kneel." Icy growled._

Never! _Rhythma thought, struggling to her feet before charging at the witches. Stormy and Icy leaped out of the way, but Darcy wasn't fast enough and Rhythma's fist made contact with her face._

 _Darcy let out a scream and fell back, unconscious for the moment._

 _Rhythma lifted her head._ It's not so easy to tame a fairy, _her mind hissed._

 _And suddenly, there was a yell of pure anger from Icy. Rhythma whirled to defend herself, but it was too late. The ice witch's hand wrapped around her throat and pinned her to the wall. Icy was nose-to-nose with Rhythma._

 _"That, little wretch, was a big mistake." Icy hissed, gripping her throat tighter and forcing a pained squeal from Rhythma's mouth._

 _As Icy choked the life out of her slowly, Rhythma noticed that Stormy had helped Darcy to her feet and they were now watching the scene in front of them with amusement._

 _"What's wrong, fairy?" Icy taunted. "Is it getting hard to breathe?" Her nails dug into her neck and Rhythma was suddenly out of air._

 _"Is that a tear?" Stormy smirked as a single tear escaped Rhythma's eyes and rolled down her cheek. The fairy gave a choked cry, trying to plead for mercy._

 _Icy looked right into Rhythma's weakened gaze and grinned. "I could keep you like this all night, wretch," she said, squeezing tighter. "It doesn't tire me out at all,"_

 _Rhythma's lungs screamed for air, but Icy didn't release her._

 _"I told you to do something," Icy snarled, bringing up her knee and slamming it into Rhythma's stomach. The fairy tried to scream, but the lack of air in her lungs prevented any sound from coming out._

 _And suddenly, Icy let her go. With a gasp, Rhythma fell to the ground and clutched her throat with one hand. The air burned as it was sucked into her aching lungs._

 _"Let's try that again," Icy said, walking back toward her sisters. "If you agree with our rules, come kneel at our feet."_

 _Rhythma shook her head and backed away from the witches, a cautious glare playing on her features. She couldn't give in to the Trix. She just couldn't._

 _Darcy frowned. "Still not wanting to obey?" She teleported behind Rhythma. "I think I know how to break you." Without another word, she placed her hands on either side of Rhythma's head, preventing the fairy from pulling away, and then blasted her energy waves._

 _Rhythma screamed as it felt like Darcy was drilling a hole in her head. Her brain seemed to be fighting against the dark spell, but struggling seemed to make it worse. Rhythma brought her hands to her head and wailed, watching as Icy and Stormy cracked up laughing at her pain._

 _"Ready to yield yet, little wretch?" Icy taunted._

 _The fairy gritted her teeth and shook her head._

 _Stormy frowned. "Maybe this will work then." She walked up behind Rhythma and placed her hand over the fairy's mouth, sitting down and dragging the little fairy down with her. A moment later, her head was in Stormy's lap, and she was staring into those aqua eyes of malice._

 _Rhythma struggled in Stormy's grip, but it was useless. There was no escape from this._

 _"Unless you want a mouthful of lightning," Stormy said calmly. "I suggest you yield and do as Icy commands."_

 _A mouthful of lightning? Rhythma's eyes widened. Would Stormy really do that? Force her lightning down Rhythma's throat? Looking into the storm witch's eyes, she could see that she meant every word._ _Darcy laughed. "You're so tiny," she cooed. "Makes you easier to hold."_

 _"Well, little fairy?" Icy chuckled. "What will it be?"_

 _Rhythma's wide eyes suddenly closed as she tried to wrench herself free. It still didn't work, as Stormy tightened her grip and sighed. "I guess that explains her answer." She grinned. "Mouthful of lightning it is."_

No! _Rhythma screamed in her mind, struggling._ I yield! I yield! Let me go and I'll do it! _She felt tears run down her face._ I . . . I surrender.

 _"Last chance," Stormy growled and stood up. Rhythma was promptly released. "Pathetic little fairy, do as Icy says, or I'll scramble your brain to the point where you won't be able to think straight for a while."_

 _The Trix all stood a few feet away from where Rhythma crouched on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath._

 _"We can do so much more to you than that." Icy grinned. "So come over to us and kneel."_

 _This time, Rhythma staggered to her feet and walked over to the three witches._ I can't believe I'm doing this. _Her mind told her as she stopped in front of Icy with her head down._ I can't believe I've surrendered to the enemy.

 _But she knew she had to believe it when - against everything she had ever been taught - she kneeled before the Trix and hung her head in defeat. Their laughter haunted her head as Icy delivered a swift kick to her gut and they left._

 _Rhythma was left lying in the floor, alone and defeated._

* * *

Rhythma woke with a gasp. Sweat dripped down her face and her eyes were wide with terror.

That was a nightmare she hadn't had in a while.

The fairy looked around, noticing that the room was quite empty.

The Trix were nowhere to be seen.

She flopped back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling with a numb gaze. If Darcy wasn't there, then how was she able to awaken from her nightmare prison? Only the illusion witch had the power to bring Rhythma out of her dreams.

 _Was our connection broken somehow?_ It seemed unlikely unless the Trix were fighting. And even if that were the case, it was only for a split second, as she could feel the connection between them both even now.

Rhythma sighed. _They'll be back soon._ She thought. _And I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen._

**A/N:** **Well, I hope you all enjoy! And from now on,** **I'll** **be posting questions at the end of every chapter!**

 **Question: Who is your favorite Winx Club Member?**

 **Mine is** **Musa** **!**

 **Please vote, comment and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Friendship Sundered

_**\- Edited -**_

 _Rhythma waited until the Trix left her alone for just a moment before she lunged for the door. She had to try again. It didn't matter if she didn't make it. Every attempt was another chance._

I'm going to make it! _She thought, reaching for the door._

 _And suddenly, Icy was there. Rhythma screamed as the ice witch barreled into her and knocked her to the ground, crouching down._

 _Rhythma made another lunge, but this time, Icy jumped on top of her and straddled her, pinning her wrists beside her head._

 _The fairy whimpered as Icy brought her face close to Rhythma's, her silver hair falling around them. "Congratulations, tiny little wretch," the icy witch said with a frown. "You made it two steps farther than last time."_ _Rhythma struggled as best as she could, but it was impossible. She was trapped._

 _"That's got to be a new record," Darcy snickered, standing beside Stormy and flashing a cruel grin at Rhythma._

 _Icy leaned even further down so that she and Rhythma were touching noses. "We told you what would happen if you tried to escape, little fairy."_ _Her voice was filled with malice._

 _Rhythma closed her eyes and waited, knowing that it was pointless to try and fight back in this position. She felt ice crawl up her arms as Icy sat back, watching the thin layer of white frost make its way toward her neck._

* * *

 ** _Icy's POV_**

When Icy awoke in the middle of the night, it wasn't because of Stormy's snores, which could probably be heard at Alfea. In fact, that was the least of her problems.

It was because of the stupid little wretch's whimpers. Darcy had not eased up on the nightmares, and now everyone seemed to be suffering.

So now, here she was, shaking the pathetic little fairy harshly and trying to wake her. She had been at it for about ten minutes and she still hadn't woken up.

"Come on, you stupid little wretch," she snapped. "Wake up!" She was going make her suffer for this.

Icy gave the girl a rough shove, but it still did little to rouse her. The witch stood up and walked over to Darcy's bed, grumbling under her breath.

"Darcy!" She snapped.

The dark witch opened her yellow eyes and stared at Icy. "What do you want?" She mumbled. "It's the middle of the night!"

Icy crossed her arms. "Wake up the little wretch."

"Why?"

The ice witch narrowed her eyes, making Darcy wince ever so slightly. "Because her pitiful whimpers are keeping me awake."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Darcy sighed and waved her arm in the fairy's direction. At once, Rhythma sat upright in her bed with her wide, terrified eyes. The second she met Icy's gaze, she flinched back.

Icy smirked.

* * *

 **Rhythma's POV**

"Come here."

Rhythma staggered to her feet and walked obediently over to the ice witch, still shaking from the nightmare she had just had.

She stood directly in front of Icy, waiting for her to say something. _No doubt she's going to beat me. Just because she can._

Icy put a single finger under Rhythma's chin and lifted her head so that she was staring directly into the witch's eyes. She smirked cruelly and leaned forward, lips brushing the fairy's forehead.

"Turn around."

Rhythma did as she was told and put her back to Icy, feeling cold fingers wrap around her left wrist a moment later. The fairy let out a small squeak when the witch wrenched her arm behind her back in a painful lock, twisting her wrist for the extra effect.

"Mind if I use your bed for a moment, Darcy?" Icy asked, making Rhythma stiffen. She wanted to turn around and look at them, but if she turned, and Icy saw, the punishment would be much worse than torture.

A flicker of movement told Rhythma that Darcy shrugged. "Sure."

Icy chuckled darkly and pushed her toward Darcy's bed without releasing the grip on her arm. A moment later, Rhythma's chest hit the mattress and she was suddenly pinned down on her stomach.

"This is going to hurt, wretch," Icy told her. "So you might want to hold onto something."

That was all the permission Rhythma needed. Using her free arm, she gripped the edge of the bed tightly, feeling Icy put more pressure on her wrist as she did so.

All of a sudden, the ice witch jerked her arm forward, wrenching Rhythma's wrist in an awkward position. A snapping sound echoed across the room for a moment, and then Rhythma screamed.

Icy had literally just broken her arm.

Darcy watched Rhythma slip of the bed and lay on the floor, gripping her arm and whimpering softly. She looked at Icy. "Was that really necessary?"

"No." Icy said. "But it was fun." She turned back to the young fairy. "That was for waking me up. Get back in bed."

Rhythma did as she was told, curling up next to Pipsqueak. Her arm throbbed painfully and a dull ache had made its way to the back of her head. She heard Icy walk by her and get back into her own bed after giving a painful kick to Rhythma's stomach. A moment later, the witch's soft snores could be heard.

Rhythma lay awake the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was one of Rhythma's least favorite days: The Day of the Rose. It used to be one of her favorite holidays - even if she didn't have a mother to celebrate it with. But now it was just a day where the Trix planned awful things to ruin the parade.

She was now standing beside Icy, her broken arm wrapped in a makeshift cast that Darcy had been so kind to let her use. Pip was on her shoulder, silent as always, while Pepe waddled around yelling at Icy like a rabid animal.

"Why is _her_ duck so well behaved?" Stormy demanded, picking up Pepe by the tail and glaring at Rhythma. "I mean, Pip doesn't even _talk._ "

Rhythma flushed and looked away.

Icy glanced at Rhythma thoughtfully, but didn't press the matter. Instead, the ice witch addressed her sisters. "Today is the Day of the Rose," she said seriously. "And Griffin wants us to ruin it."

"Before we make any plans," Stormy interrupted. "Let's go see what we're dealing with."

Icy gave her a glare, but Darcy cut in. "That's actually a good idea."

"Fine." Icy rolled her eyes as Darcy waved her hands in the air and transported all five - because Knut was there too - to the center of Magix.

The Trix looked around with disgust written all over their faces. "All this positive energy is making me sick," Darcy complained, putting her hand on her stomach. The others nodded in agreement.

Pip gave a yawn from Rhythma's shoulder and looked around, his eyes instantly brightening at all the flowers around him. He jumped down and waddled over to a particularly large rose, picking it up and walking back to Rhythma. With a big smile, he jumped onto her shoulder again and tucked the flower into her black hair.

Rhythma's heart melted, but she managed to keep on a blank stare when the Trix looked over to make sure she was still there. There was a curious look from Darcy, but none of the witches said anything.

"Hey!" Icy called them over, and they walked to her just in time for Rhythma to feel a wave of negative energy come from a boy shoving himself roughly through the crowd. Icy leaned against the brick wall and watched him. "Did you see that?"

Darcy peeked out at the boy. "There's a whole bunch of negative energy surrounding him," she said, her voice full of awe.

Stormy opened her mouth to say something, but Icy cut her off and turned to face Rhythma. "I'm going to let you walk around for a bit." She said, startling the fairy. "But I want you back at two thirty, sharp. Don't try to run away, and don't try to get help."

Rhythma gave a slight nod and stepped back, walking into the crowd with her head down. _Maybe I'll go unnoticed if no one sees my eyes._ She was pretty sure that she was the only fairy in the Magic Dimension with one red eye and one green eye. So, pulling her hood over her head she slipped into a particularly large crowd of people.

 _It's so beautiful here,_ Rhythma thought, inhaling the wonderful scent of fresh roses. Pip rubbed his head against her neck and sighed in content. It was surprising that they were both happy for once.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her uninjured wrist, stopping the young fairy in her tracks. She turned around, surprised to see a young boy staring back at her. He wore a Specialist outfit, and it seemed that his color was dark blue. He had black, shoulder-length hair and shockingly bright blue eyes.

Rhythma jerked her wrist out of his grip and stepped back, her heart freezing when she saw him. Pip stiffened and let out something close to a squeak.

The boy put a hand on his chest. "Apologies," he said, his voice smooth like honey. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She tilted her head to the side, curious at this stranger. He looked kind of nervous.

"My name is Michael." He said. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lonely. No one should be alone on the Day of the Rose." He held out his hand. "Would you care to watch the race with me?"

Rhythma shrugged and took his hand. One way to blend into the crowd was to act like she belonged.

Michael pulled her toward the front of the crowd, where the Specialists were getting ready to race. She noticed the boy from earlier - the one with the negative aura - wearing a helmet that made her eyes widen.

That was one of Darcy's creations.

Rhythma glanced toward the top of a nearby building, and saw that the Trix were watching the race, but Icy suddenly shifted her gaze and looked directly at Rhythma. A smirk came to the ice witch's face.

The race began.

Rhythma watched the racers take off, one with a blue helmet in the lead. From the way he and the Trix's victim were positioned, it was clear the two had a competitive edge toward the each other.

That's when Rhythma noticed a fairy flying behind the victim.

It was the same fairy the Trix had cornered in the alley some weeks ago, and the one who gave up Stella's ring to save Stella herself. Wasn't her name . . . Bloom?

Yes. Bloom.

Just as Bloom reached the Specialist, Rhythma saw him stiffen up. He suddenly lost control of his WindRider and slammed to the ground. At once, chaos erupted in the crowd.

Then Rhythma noticed another rider had stopped and was rushing toward the fallen Specialist. They took of their helmet to reveal . . .

. . . Darcy?

 _Wretch, come help me._ The voice of the dark witch came into her head and she jumped the railing to reach her side.

"Wait!" Michael called, but Rhythma ignored him. She made it to Darcy's side and waited for orders.

 _Go help Riven,_ Darcy ordered. _I'll deal with this stupid nuisance of a fairy._

Rhythma did as she was told and rushed over to Riven - the fallen Specialist. She gently touched his head. His eyes were open - which was a good thing. Darcy must have already healed him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it over her neck, supporting him. Darcy came up a moment later and took his other arm.

Together, they helped Riven walk toward the alleyway where Stormy and Icy were waiting.

* * *

Later, toward the evening, the Trix were laying on their beds, looking incredibly bored. Icy had forced Rhythma to sit beside her on the edge of the bed while she messed with Rhythma's hair. She wasn't doing anything to it, just making Rhythma uncomfortable.

The young fairy's least favorite form of mental torture.

Pip waddled up with Pepe, who flapped his wings and stared at Icy. "Mama!" He cried. "Mama!"

Icy ignored him and continued to torment Rhythma.

Then Pip stared directly at Rhythma. There was something in his eyes that the fairy couldn't catch before the tiny duck opened his beak. What he did next shocked Rhythma, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, who all froze at that moment.

Pip spoke.

"Mommy!" He cried.

 **A/N:**

 ** _Question: Who is your favorite Specialist?_**

 ** _Mine is either Riven or_** ** _Helia_** ** _!_**

 ** _Please vote comment and enjoy!_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Betrayed

**_\- Edited -_**

"There's going to be a party tonight," Icy said, startling Rhythma from her daydream. The ice witch stood with her sisters in front of the fairy's bed, not looking mad, or irritated, but not technically happy, either. But then, were these witches ever happy?

Rhythma gave a slight nod to show she had heard the witch. Icy rolled her eyes.

"You're coming, too, little wretch." She snapped. "I don't trust you enough to leave you here alone while we're gone all day." The ice witch took a step forward and Rhythma scooted back, pressing her back against the wall. Darcy and Stormy stood on either side of the fairy, blocking any escape. If Icy wanted to punch her right now, there was no way Rhythma could stop her. That's what scared her the most. That she couldn't even defend herself.

The Trix were in total control.

Icy seemed to notice this and gave a triumphant smirk, crouching down in front of Rhythma, who whimpered fearfully and pressed herself forcefully against the wall for support.

The ice witch put her hand on the side of the fairy's face, cradling her cheek. "You're so cute when you're scared." She commented, digging her nails into Rhythma's face. Then her smirk faded and her eyes narrowed. "Put on your cloak and come sit down when you're ready." She ordered, taking her hand away and standing up sharply.

Rhythma got to her feet and brushed by Icy, making her way over to the closet where her cloak was kept. Once it was secured around her shoulders, she walked back over and sat down on the edge of Icy's bed, like she had been told.

The Trix all surrounded her and waited, before Darcy raised her hands and transported the four of them to downtown Magix.

The dark witch turned to face them. "Riven is waiting for me, so I better get going." She waved and then disappeared inside the coffee shop where the other witches of Cloudtower were sitting.

Icy grabbed Rhythma's arm harshly. "Come with us."

The fairy did as she was told and followed Icy and Stormy into the shop beside the coffee shop. She glanced at Icy questioningly. They were in a bakery.

"What?" Icy shrugged, playing innocent for the people watching. "I want some cake."

Rhythma looked around, and felt Stormy's hand on her back. A second later, a burst of pain shot through the fairy's body. Stormy leaned forward. "Don't you dare scream." She hissed. "Or tonight you'll wish you were dead."

 _I always wish I'm dead._ Rhythma thought, but obeyed anyway.

Another bolt of lightning shot through her spine.

The fairy whimpered, but didn't make a single cry as she was led over to the counter. Icy smirked slightly at the manager and ordered her cake.

Once she had the cake safely transported back to Cloudtower to save for later, Icy walked out of the door. Rhythma followed her and Stormy walked behind the fairy, sending jolts through her body every couple of seconds.

Suddenly, Icy stopped. Rhythma didn't have time to pause before she crashed into the ice witch, and squeaked when she fell backward into Stormy.

"Watch it, wretch!" Stormy snapped, standing up and grabbing the fairy harshly by the hair, forcing her to her feet.

"Well, well, well," Icy hissed out. Stormy released Rhythma's hair as the two realized the ice witch had cornered a fairy. "Look who it is."

Stormy glared at Rhythma before whispering: "For crashing into me, your punishment will be painful."

Rhythma nodded and looked closely at the fairy. It was the music one - Musa?

Yeah.

Musa ignored Icy and turned away. "Please," she said sadly. "Not today, okay?"

Icy put her hand against the wall, blocking her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Alfea." Musa walked around the ice witch.

Smirking, Icy grabbed Musa's arm. "No you're not." She said. "First, we want to know why you were spying on our friend Darcy." Rhythma's eyebrows shot up. Spying?

Musa yanked her hand out of Icy's grip. "I wasn't spying on anyone. Especially not Darcy." She began to walk away again, only to be stopped by Stormy.

"Trust Icy to recognize a spy when she sees one." The storm witch smirked.

"It wasn't Darcy," Icy realized, stepping closer. "I bet you were spying on Riven." Another step. "You like him, don't you?"

Musa turned to face them. "Leave me alone!"

"You know," Icy taunted. "The other day, Riven told me he cares _nothing_ about you." She smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

Suddenly, a smacking sound echoed around the walls of the buildings nearby. Rhythma stepped back, a hand over her mouth when she saw the bright red finger marks on Icy's cheek.

The ice witch seemed equally stunned. "She . . . she slapped me!" Icy exclaimed. "She slapped me in the face!"

"Ouch!" Stormy gasped, poking the red mark. "I can even see the prints of her fingers! Does it hurt?"

Icy smacked her hand away. "Of course it hurts, dummy!"

Musa's eyes were wide with horror. "I'm so sorry, Icy!" She cried. "I didn't mean -"

Icy interrupted the music fairy, a scowl written on her face. "You are going to pay for that." She turned to a witch that had watched the entire thing. "You! Go fetch the others!"

The witch vanished.

Stormy stepped closer to Musa, looking at Icy.

"What are you going to do?"

Musa glowered. "Yeah, Icy. You need backup to fight me?"

Icy smirked, her hand brushing Rhythma's arm tauntingly, making her shiver. "I don't want to fight you, Musa." She said slyly. "I just want to give your facial attributes a little bit of a makeover."

That's when the fairy made the wise decision to turn around and run. Icy laughed, watching as the witches from the cafe chased after her. Rhythma winced as they disappeared down the road.

Then Icy grabbed her arm and launched into the sky. Rhythma shrieked in terror at the sudden change in altitude. She glanced over at the ice witch, shocked to see that she had transformed into her Trix outfit. Stormy flew beside them, also in her Trix outfit. She cast a wicked look toward Rhythma. She was going to be in so much pain tonight.

Icy swooped down, landing in a rather narrow alleyway. Behind them, she could feel the negative energy of the witches of Cloudtower. Before them, however, stood a terrified Musa.

"Looks like you've reached the end of the line, fairy." Icy's voice was filled with satisfaction and malice.

The ground suddenly lurched beneath Rhythma's feet. She staggered, only remaining on her feet because Icy still gripped her hand.

The wall behind Musa crumbled, revealing a huge Redfountain ship. Icy's grip on Rhythma's arm tightened as the witch grew angrier.

Musa rushed toward her friends, who embraced her warmly. Rhythma noticed that the Specialists were there - but not the one she had seen a few days ago.

"Brandon!" A gruff voice snarled. Rhythma saw a blonde boy look up from the group of Specialists.

The fairy felt Icy yank her aside to let Riven pass. The witch's nails dug into her skin, but Rhythma didn't dare make a sound. Darcy suddenly appeared beside them, a smirk on her face. She flashed a glance at Rhythma, who winced back slightly.

Riven stopped at the front of the group of witches, his eyes narrowed. "Let's see if you can play tough," he snapped to the blonde boy, pulling out his purple saber. "With me too!"

The blonde - Brandon - pulled out his own saber and the two clashed together, glaring accusingly at one another.

Rhythma noticed that the other witches were rushing forward to help Riven, when a sudden green barrier stopped them in their tracks. The fairy looked to the side to see a brown-haired boy holding a green sword. He flashed a smirk at the witches.

That's when Rhythma noticed the air get colder. She looked to Icy, whose eyes were closed and her hands were trembling. She released her hold on Rhythma's arm as the temperature dropped by _a lot._

Then, Stormy held up her hand and charged herself with lightning. The witch rushed to attack, and Icy followed a moment later, leaving Rhythma alone. She backed into the shadows.

Rhythma observed the fight from her place near the side wall. The fairies seemed to be taking the most damage - Stella was trapped behind a burning car; Musa was fighting Darcy; Tecna was caught in an ice trap with a specialist; Flora was unconscious; and Bloom was fending off Stormy.

Then, everything changed.

Apparently, Bloom was trying to help Musa, now unconscious and in danger of being crushed under a pile of cars. But Stormy hovered in her way. Rhythma watched, transfixed, as Bloom began to glow a bright orange color. The power radiating off the fairy was enough to make Rhythma feel warm, even from a distance.

Bloom erupted, blinding all the witches with her light. Darcy hit the ground, and immediately Riven was there to help.

Stormy and Icy slammed into the pavement close to Rhythma, and didn't move.

The glow faded.

The witches were going to be caught.

Rhythma stood, horrified. She didn't know what to do. In one case, she thought of using this chance to escape. Get to the fairies while the Trix were down.

But on the other hand, she thought about everything _nice_ Icy had done for her. Protected her (only when necessary). Cared for her (somewhat). Kept her alive (against her will).

Icy didn't have to keep her alive all these years. She had chosen to not kill her that night when they had found her. Instead, they had kept her.

It wasn't the best life, but it was better than the alternative.

She knew what she had to do.

Walking over to Icy, Rhythma crouched down and helped the witch to her feet, wrapping the cold arm around her neck to support her. Stormy had already risen and was heading in Rhythma's direction, a curious expression written on her features. However, she didn't question the fairy at all, only taking Icy's other arm and heaving some of the weight onto her own shoulders.

With that, Stormy gave a nod and the two dragged Icy out of the alleyway together.

* * *

 **Icy's POV**

"So it's Bloom, then?" Stormy asked, walking over to the sleeping fairy and sitting down beside her. Icy nodded.

"The power that came from that fairy was enough to fill my vacuum." She said.

Darcy leaned against the doorframe, her eyes on the fairy. "We must have that power." She muttered.

There was a silence.

Then Icy spoke.

"Why did she do it?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

Stormy and Darcy said nothing, both staring at the sleeping fairy. Icy watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed.

Icy sighed. "She could have run."

Darcy walked over and crouched down in front of the fairy's face. "Perhaps she realized that she owed us something," she thought out loud, tracing her finger across the wretch's cheek.

Stormy stroked the side of the fairy's head. "No. I watched her stare at us as though willing us to get up." She recalled. "And when we didn't, she helped us."

Icy walked over to her sisters and stared down at the wretch. "Well," she mumbled, crouching down so that her fingers were brushing the kid's neck. "Whatever her reason, I think we'll skip tomorrow's beating."

With that, she stood up and walked over to her own bed.

Icy felt the darkness of sleep take her before she was even fully laid down.

 ** _A/N:_** **Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did.**

 **I want to give a random shout out to my youngest sister,** **cheetahgirl08** **for being a great reader of this story.**

 **Question: Who is your favorite member of the Trix?**

 **To be honest, I can't decide. Icy is great, her attitude is awesome. Darcy's personality makes me feel warm, and I love Stormy's behavior. She's dumb, smart, powerful and weak at the same time.**

 **Please vote, comment and follow!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Bloom Tested

**_\- Edited -_**

The Trix left Rhythma alone for the following day - just as they had promised. But after that, the witches and the fairy fell back into the same old routine. In fact, about a week later, the torture became much more brutal.

"Get up, wretch!" Icy snarled.

Rhythma lay on the floor, eyes glazed over with pain. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps as her gaze darted over to Icy, who stood in the middle of the bedroom with crossed arms.

"Well?" Icy raised a brow, and a ball of ice formed in her palm. "I'm waiting."

The fairy groaned and rolled onto her stomach, using all of her strength to heave herself onto her hands and knees.

Icy laughed and hurled the ball of frosty power at her victim, freezing her hands to the floor. Rhythma gave another groan, too weak to make any other sound.

The witch walked over to the trapped fairy and ran her fingers through Rhythma's silky black hair, still chuckling madly. The fairy suppressed a shudder, still on her hands and knees.

Suddenly, Icy grabbed Rhythma's hair harshly and wrenched her head back. The fairy struggled against the witch, managing to find her feet and stagger back.

She crashed into Icy and sent both of them tumbling to the ground, her landing on top with her back pressing Icy to the floor.

It was only when she felt the witch's hands on her neck did she realize who she had just knocked down.

And she knew that there was more pain to come.

Icy growled. "That was a mistake, little wretch." Her voice came out as a soft hiss as her hands - still gripping Rhythma's neck - began to grow colder.

 _No, no, no!_ Rhythma screamed in her mind, reaching for her mind link with Icy. _Please, not another brain blast!_

Normally, Rhythma would not have stooped so low as to beg for mercy from the witch, but she was already so weak, and her body couldn't take the kind of punishment from Icy.

Icy's lips brushed her ear. "Are you _begging_ for mercy?"

Rhythma made no reply, only another whimper.

Icy laughed again and twisted her nails into the fairy's neck before flipping her over.

Now, Rhythma was pinned on her stomach with Icy on top of her, pressing her knee harshly into the fairy's back and holding Rhythma's arms in a tight lock behind her.

"Hmmm," Icy brought her mouth close to Rhythma's ear. "What should I do to you now?"

Rhythma whimpered.

 _She could break my spine at the moment. All she has to do is bash her knee in the right place._ Rhythma closed her eyes. Somebody wake me up when this is all over.

And suddenly, Icy jumped off of her and kicked the fairy in the stomach. Rhythma gave out a low moan as the pain filled her entire body once again.

Icy went for another kick to her stomach, but Rhythma found enough strength to roll somewhat clear of the blow. Instead, Icy's foot made contact with Rhythma's lower leg.

A snap echoed across the room.

Again, Rhythma felt pain. She gripped her leg and wailed, trying to ease the agony. The limb wasn't broken, but it hurt a lot.

Apparently, the snap had been loud enough to wake up Stormy and Darcy, who entered the room and watched as Icy stood menacingly over the crying fairy.

"Hello, sisters," Icy greeted the two witches. Then she turned back to Rhythma, still wailing on the floor. "Get up, wretch. It's only dislocated." A dangerous smirk came to her face. "In fact, I'll be nice and relocate it for you."

Rhythma's eyes widened in fear and she began to shake. _Please no,_ her mind - fuzzy from the pain - whimpered. _Anything but that._

Icy - who hadn't heard the thought - approached Rhythma, her smile wide and cruel. The fairy took that as a warning to run, and she tried.

In fact, she managed to make it a few steps before Icy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Rhythma let out a squeal of pain, but that seemed only to make Icy more determined. Not even a moment later, she felt ice creep up her arm.

Icy leaned forward. "Take this as a warning, wretch," she hissed into the fairy's ear. "Now, lay down on the floor and let me relocate your leg."

Rhythma knew that there was no other choice, but for some reason, her body refused to obey Icy's firm command. Instead, she wrenched herself out of Icy's grip and lunged for the other side of the room.

"Get back here!" Icy screamed, racing after her. A second later, she caught the fairy's long hair and managed to get a hold on her arm when Rhythma yelped in pain.

Icy wrestled Rhythma to the ground and straddled her, pressing her angry face close to the fairy's. Rhythma screamed, terror consuming her entire body. She didn't want to face the wrath of an ice witch. In fact, the fairy's entire body began to squirm and thrash underneath her captor.

"Darcy! Stormy!" Icy yelled, trying to keep her grip on the struggling fairy. "Help me hold her down!"

At once, the two witches were on her, Darcy holding one arm and Stormy holding the other.

Rhythma still struggled.

Icy stood up and stepped back, her blue eyes blazing as she glared at Rhythma. "Stormy," her voice was dangerously quiet.

The magenta witch raised her head. "What?"

Without taking her eyes off of Rhythma, Icy replied, "Give her a mouthful of lightning." A cruel smile came to her face. "As a punishment."

"That might kill her," Stormy said uncertainly. "She's already very weak."

Icy took a step forward, her eyes filled with malice and still trained on Rhythma, who had gone still with horror at what Icy had commanded. "She doesn't seem so weak right now. _Make her eat lightning._ " The deadly note in her voice made Stormy flinch.

Rhythma had stopped struggling and now began to tremble.

Stormy and Darcy glanced at one another, Darcy's hand keeping Rhythma pinned to the ground.

"Her adrenaline is kicking in at the moment," Darcy tried to convince Icy. "She'll weaken again in a second."

The air around the witches grew frigid. "I _said_ to make her eat lightning. I mean it."

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She put her hand on Rhythma's mouth. "Open up, wretch."

The fairy did not move.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, kid." Stormy warned. "Open your mouth."

Rhythma was too paralyzed with fear to obey.

Finally, Stormy sighed and pressed the area between her thumb and index finger into Rhythma's clenched teeth. She managed to pry the fairy's jaws apart and Rhythma attempted another scream, this one muffled, as she bit down hard.

The witch winced, but kept her hand where it was.

Stormy pulled Rhythma's head into her lap, and Rhythma saw her exchange a glance with Darcy. She clearly didn't want to do this.

"She's really scared," Stormy ventured, looking down at Rhythma's face and seeing tears rolling down her cheeks. "Icy, don't you think -"

"Do it." The ice witch's voice held no mercy, only malicious. "Then she'll be too weak to run when I relocate her leg."

Darcy turned her head away. "I can't watch."

Stormy fixed Icy with a glare, something she didn't do often. "You are going to kill her."

Icy didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped forward again and looked down at Rhythma, who was now laying limp in Stormy's grip. "Do it now, Stormy."

The magenta witch sighed, but complied, charging her hand with lightning and looking down at Rhythma. "Sorry about this, kid." She sounded sincere, like she actually felt sorry.

And then she pulsed.

Rhythma couldn't even find the energy to scream as Stormy shot the lightning into her mouth. The fairy jerked upwards in attempt to get free once last time, but it proved useless. Her vision grew hazy, and her throat began to burn. She wasn't even sure if her heart was still beating.

Stormy released her after a moment and gently removed Rhythma's head from her lap. The fairy was limp on the floor.

"That's better." Icy said evilly, coming to stand in front of Rhythma half-conscious body. "Now you don't have the energy to run."

Darcy let out a small whimper from nearby, something a witch never did. "She barely has the energy to breathe."

Icy didn't listen. Instead, she crouched down beside Rhythma and took her leg in her hands. "This is going to hurt," she warned. "But I honestly don't care."

Then, she jerked the fairy's leg in one direction and popped it back into place. Rhythma couldn't even jerk at the pain.

Icy stepped back. "Now. Stand up."

Even though her whole body protested against her, Rhythma struggled to a standing position and stood directly in front of Icy, feeling nothing but pain as she stared directly into her captor's eyes.

Icy smirked. "Good. Do you remember the rats from a few years ago?"

Rhythma nodded slowly.

"Bring me one of them."

The fairy turned and walked away from Icy with her head down, her eyes staring blankly at the ground. The voices in her head had gone silent, and everything was too quiet.

She walked past Darcy and Stormy, who stared at her in horror.

"You've broken her." Stormy whispered. "You've actually _broken_ her."

Darcy watched her, seemingly in conflict with herself. "Her mind is dead. She's surrendered completely to us." The dark witch turned to face Icy, who also stared at Rhythma, shocked. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

That was all Rhythma heard before she entered the Trix's bedchambers. She looked around, feeling numb, and caught sight of a clear plastic box hidden underneath Darcy's bed. She walked over and dragged it out, hearing the creatures inside scuttle around in fear.

Rhythma opened the box, grabbed one of the oversized rats by the tail, and stood up. She faintly remembered the name . . . Elda? Most likely.

Sighing, Rhythma shuffled back over to Icy and handed her the rat. It squealed in panic as the ice witch held it up at eye level. "I think it's time we did ourselves of this vermin, don't you think sisters?"

Stormy and Darcy seemed to snap out of their guilt trance and grinned wickedly. "Of course." Darcy chuckled.

"I remember the day we caught the three little mice," Icy sighed.

Rhythma remembered too.

* * *

 _The witches were in class._

 _Rhythma was alone, huddled under a table where the Trix had left her after a beating. She didn't plan on moving any time soon, so it surprised her when she heard voices._

 _And not ones she recognized._

 _"Come on!" A high-pitched female voice snapped. "We have to hurry."_

 _Rhythma's eyes widened. Someone was breaking into the_ _dormroom_ _!_

 _She had to warn the Trix, or she would be discovered._

 _Quickly, Rhythma put one hand on her head and reached out to Darcy's mind._ C-can you hear me? _She asked tentatively._

Loud and clear, little wretch, _Darcy snickered._ What do you want?

Th-three w-witches are in y-your dormroom, _Rhythma stuttered, trembling._ They're l-looking for s-something.

 _There was silence, and Rhythma thought that Darcy hadn't believed her until she heard the witch's voice._

 _"What are you doing in my_ _dormroom_ _, you little rats?" Darcy hissed, appearing out of nowhere and startling the three freshmen in the room._

 _"Why aren't you in class?" the witch who had spoken before now challenged._

 _Darcy didn't reply. Instead, she raised her hand and Icy and Stormy appeared on either side of her, scowling._

 _"You've made a mistake, coming here," Icy said seriously. "Now you'll pay."_

 _Stormy laughed and raised both of her hands along with the other two._

 _Together the three witches surrounded the freshmen._

 _"Feared by man, feared by cats_  
 _Turn these trespassers into a bunch of rats!"_

 _And then, left where the freshmen were standing just seconds before, were three, oversized rats._

* * *

Icy laughed and walked toward the window, the rat still struggling in her grip. She looked over her shoulder and raised a brow at Rhythma, who kneeled down on the floor with her head bowed.

The rat shrieked as Icy held it out the window.

"Be glad we let you live this long," the ice witch hissed.

The rat have another squeal and twisted its head to stare at Rhythma, a pleading look in its eyes. Rhythma looked down, avoiding its stare. There was nothing she could do for it now.

Icy gave another cruel laugh before letting go of the rat. Rhythma faintly heard it screech as it fell, before it was abruptly cut off.

* * *

Sleep was hard to find that night, as the Trix were all doing something with their vacuums.

Rhythma lay awake, staring at the ceiling as the witches chuckled evilly at whatever they were doing.

It turns out, the voices Rhythma constantly heard in her head were not gone for good. Stormy's lightning torture had paralyzed them for a while, but it would take much, much more to get rid of them for good.

Now they were back, whispering uncontrollably into her mind, keeping her awake. And Rhythma - although annoyed by the constant noise - was glad they were back.

Now she had to plan.

Rhythma had to escape.

Before they broke her for real this time.

She needed to get away before the Trix silenced the voices for good.

 **A/N: So that was a little intense.**

 **2273** **words now. Interesting.**

 **Random Fact of the Chapter: Rhythma has schizophrenia, which is why she constantly hears voices and has sleeping problems.**

 **I need torture ideas. Nothing too brutal, but . . . you know . . . like what you've seen so far.**

 **Question: Who is your favorite pixie?**

 **Mine is** **Livy** **, Pixie of Messages.**

 **Please vote, comment, and enjoy. New chapter will be out soon. And Rhythma will escape soon.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Monster and the Willow

_**\- Edited -**_

Rhythma stared out of the open window, watching the wind blow from her perch. The witches were at school at the moment, giving the young fairy some peace for a while. She sighed and pressed her chin onto her hands, watching the trees blow in the cool air.

But, as all good things must, her peace ended.

The fairy heard the door open, and grunted, refusing to turn around and look at them. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep on the windowsill. Perhaps they would leave her be this time.

Or throw her out the window.

Footsteps. Approaching her way fast.

"Ugh." Stormy was groaning. "I hate cleaning day." Rhythma fought to hide a smile. It's not like they cleaned it up anyway. She was still surprised they hadn't been caught yet.

Darcy gave a huff of a agreement. "It's our dorm, why should we clean it up if we don't mind?"

More footsteps, and a cold hand pressed against the back of her neck. Rhythma fought to keep her breathing even.

Darcy walked over as well. Then Stormy. She could feel their penetrating stares on her back.

"She's asleep." Icy muttered. "Should we wake her?" The idea seemed to thrill the ice witch.

 _Please don't._ Rhythma thought. _I really, really, really don't want to deal with you right now._

"Nah," Stormy said, much to her relief. "Let her sleep. We have been kind of rough on her, lately."

 _You got that right._

Silence.

But only for a brief moment.

"I have an idea." Icy spoke. "Why don't we make her clean up? So we don't have to."

Rhythma stifled a choking cry of protest. _Please no. Anything but doing that. Please._

More silence.

"What?" Icy's voice was nonchalant. Obviously Darcy and Stormy were not too fond of that idea.

When Darcy spoke, it was softly. "She's not our slave."

 _Thank you, Darcy._ Rhythma let out a breath. _My new favorite witch - if that's even possible._

The sudden chill in the room suggested that Icy smiled. "She could be."

 _No, I couldn't. I would fight that. There's no way_ _I'll_ _a slave on top of being a punching bag._

"Let's think about it." Stormy said. "I wouldn't mind, honestly. Gives us less to do, and I enjoy watching her suffer."

 _Of course you would say that, Stormy._ Rhythma chose that moment to 'wake up'.

The Trix all turned to face her as she sat up and cowered back, whimpering. Icy rolled her eyes.

"Chill out, kid." She growled, stepping forward. "We haven't hurt you yet." Then her eyes lit up.

Rhythma's eyes widened. She knew that look. The witch only wore that look when she thought of a way to torment Rhythma.

Stormy caught on to the look. "What is it, Icy?" Excitement played on her tongue. Rhythma whimpered again as she caught the magenta witch's eyes. There was nothing but malice in them.

"How long has it been since we played our favorite game?" Icy demanded, placing a hand on Rhythma's chest to hold her down on the windowsill. There was a crack as her spine protested against the strange arching position she was now in. The fairy gasped and began to struggle. Anything but that. She hated their game. It gave them an excuse to toss her around.

Stormy grinned. "A while." She didn't break her stare with Rhythma's.

Even Darcy seemed to brighten at those words. "Toss the Fairy." She stepped forward. "Let's do it."

Icy grabbed Rhythma by the back of her neck and flew out the window. Stormy and Darcy followed, grinning evilly.

At about three hundred feet in the air, Rhythma knew that this game left her at the witches' mercy. If they wanted to drop her, they just had to let go and watch her fall.

Once, they didn't bother to catch her. She hadn't ended up dead, but with as many broken bones as it had caused her, Rhythma hadn't been able to move for a while.

So now, she just went limp and waited.

Icy chuckled and looked at Stormy. "Catch!" She cried, literally tossing the fairy at the storm witch.

Stormy caught Rhythma, but then frowned. "Let's make her smaller so she's easier to catch." She glared down at the fairy, hanging limply in her arms

"What are you talking about?" Icy flew closer and pressed her finger to Rhythma's nose while speaking to Stormy. "She's already so small, it's pathetic."

Rhythma whimpered.

Icy smirked. "It's true. I've never seen a fairy as small as you." She grinned even wider. "That's why you're so much fun to play with - and so easy to catch." She glanced at Darcy. "Do it."

Darcy smiled and raised her hand toward Rhythma, who closed her eyes and waited. Not even a second later, the fairy felt herself shrink. And by shrink, she meant become something other than a fairy.

She had fur.

And then Stormy screamed.

And then Rhythma was falling.

The rush of air in her face seemed so welcoming as she fell, heading toward the ground. She didn't have to look up to know that the Trix weren't going after her. They were still dealing with Stormy. But that diversion wouldn't last long, so she had to bring her mind back to the present.

Her thoughts came together. She was falling!

Then, on pure instinct, Rhythma righted herself in the air and hit the ground.

On her feet.

The impact sent a jolt through Rhythma, shaking her entire body, but she barely acknowledged it. She was already running, making a beeline for the trees.

Her brain didn't have time to comprehend what she was doing before her legs were moving.

She made a break for the trees, jaw set in determination. _Almost there . . ._

And she made it. Her feet hit the cover of the trees while the witches were still yelling at each other.

Rhythma couldn't believe that she had made it. She was free at last. Her determination and quick-thinking had saved her from her horrible life.

The moment didn't last long.

"Find her!" She heard Icy scream. "Tear the woods apart if you have to!"

Rhythma darted into a small tunnel and waited, her heart filling with dread. She couldn't be caught again. She was so close to freedom.

The Trix flew by at a speed Rhythma would have died to have at that moment.

She waited, sighing and listening for their breathing.

Nothing.

She waited for a long time, but they never found her.

* * *

A few hours later, Rhythma was tired of laying around. She needed to eat, drink, and figure out what kind of creature that Darcy had turned her into.

So naturally, she needed to find water.

 _Water will provide hydration and a reflective surface,_ she thought as she slipped out of the tunnel and headed deeper into the forest. _And food. I could really use a fish right now._

It wasn't long before Rhythma came across a stream, gurgling and bubbling as it moved along. The fairy peered at her reflection, eyes widening when she saw the creature staring back at her.

A kitten.

A small, black kitten.

With one red eye and one green eye.

Rhythma stepped back, alarmed. She was a cat!

But after a moment, she calmed down. As a cat, she would be harder to find.

After taking a moment to sip the water and gather her thoughts, Rhythma continued onward. Her paws were aching by the time she heard voices. And not the ones in her head.

The Trix.

They had found her!

Panicking, the fairy-cat darted into a thornbush, regretting that decision immediately as the thorns raked her nose. Still, she remained silent and waited, ears pricked, for the Trix to come. Blood welled up on her face, and Rhythma flattened her ears, hoping that the witches couldn't smell blood.

"Ugh!" Darcy groaned, walking into the meadow. "Where is she?"

Rhythma twitched her ears.

Icy turned on the purple witch.

"It's your fault." She growled, anger evident in her voice. "You don't even know what you turned her into!"

"Sorry!" Darcy snapped. "I wasn't thinking! I saw her and immediately let my magic go. Small! I thought small!"

Stormy grumbled something about a hairy monster under her breath, making the other two stop fighting. Rhythma blinked. They didn't know what she was? Her ears flattened. That might give her an advantage.

After a moment, the Trix left, and Rhythma tried to wiggle free, but to her dismay, her fur was tangled in the brambles. Her fur was on the verge of being torn completely off by a bunch of thorns. Rhythma couldn't let that happen.

Forgetting about silence, the fairy opened her mouth and let out a screech of panic, which echoed around the forest.

She hung limply in the bush, eyes glazed, when she heard footsteps.

 _They're coming back!_ Her mind screamed. Rhythma began to thrash in the tangled branches of the thornbush in desperation, yowling. She couldn't be caught. Not when she had made it this far. Her claws came out and began slashing at the brambles, desperate to free herself from this nature trap.

"What in Magix was that?" A voice shouted. Rhythma calmed down a little. That wasn't a witch, it was a boy.

A blonde boy in a specialist outfit appeared in the clearing where Rhythma was trapped. A few more followed him, looking confused.

"There!" The same boy pointed in her direction and walked over. As he crouched down, his eyes brightened. "It's a kitten!"

Rhythma hissed at him and swiped at his face with her claws.

He dodged her attack and smiled. "It's alright there, little kitty." He said softly.

Rhythma hissed again.

"I don't think she likes you," A brown-haired boy crouched beside him. "Hey there, kitty." He said to her in a low voice. "How'd you get so stuck?"

Rhythma meowed indignantly and bared her teeth.

Blondie laughed. "I don't think she likes you, either." He teased.

The cat growled and swiped at both of them, startling the boys and forcing them back. "She's a feisty one," Brownie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Rhythma hissed again. Her message to them was clear.

 _Don't touch me._

"Let's untangle her," the brown boy said. "She could be hurt."

Rhythma hissed and slashed her claws over his cheek, drawing a thin layer of blood. He jerked back in surprise.

"Alright." Blondie agreed, casting an amused glance at Brownie. "Timmy!" He called. "Get the others over here!"

A boy with orange hair rushed over with two more boys. A darker blonde boy and a familiar black-haired boy that made Rhythma freeze her assault on Blondie and Brownie.

Michael.

She meowed at him, and when be looked down, his eyes instantly widened. "You," he whispered. "Can it truly be you, dear?"

Blondie One glanced at him. "What is it, Michael?"

"That's not a cat." The black-haired boy whispered. "Only one creature I know had those eyes." Under his breath he added. "Those beautiful eyes."

"Who?" Brownie asked.

Michael crouched down and put his hand on her head. "Her."

Rhythma meowed again and let out a purr of content.

Blondie One chuckled. "Well she certainly likes you."

"She remembers me," he gasped. "You're the girl from the Rose Ceremony, right?"

The fairy-cat bobbed her head yes and licked his palm, meowing at him again.

He stood. "Let's hurry. If I'm correct, this is the work of witches."

Quickly, but cautious so as not to hurt her, the five specialists managed to detangle to thorns from Rhythma's pelt. Michael picked her up and smiled.

"Do not worry, my friend." He said. "Saladin will help you."

With that, he turned and followed the other specialists into the woods. Rhythma purred.

She was free. 

**A/N: Free at last!**

 **Question: If you were a fairy, what would your powers be?**

 **I would be a Fairy of the Mind because I would know literally anything!**

 **Please vote, comment and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Miss Magix

_**\- Edited -**_

"I am sorry. There is nothing I can do."

Those words made Rhythma tear up as she stared at her paws. Nothing could be done. Not even Saladin could change her back. And he had been trying to help her for three days.

The Headmaster of Redfountain gave her a sympathetic look. "My power alone is not strong enough to reverse the four spells cast on you." He said. "I'm afraid you will have to remain as a cat until I can get into contact with Faroganda." He let out a small smile. "It should be soon."

Rhythma nodded, snuggling up to Michael as she was is his arms at the moment. The young specialist stepped forward. "I have a request, Headmaster."

Saladin raised a brow. "And what might that be?"

"I wish to join Sky, Brandon and Timmy." Michael announced. "Seeing as they have lost Riven, and they are the closest specialists to Alfea fairies."

Saladin blinked thoughtfully. "And your group has already agreed?"

"They have, sir."

"They you may switch teams." The Headmaster confirmed. "Go pack up and move your things to their room. I'll give you today off."

Michael smiled. "Thank you, sir. I promise, I'll train even harder."

"I expect nothing less from my grandson." Saladin said. "I only wish I could say the same about your brother."

The boy sighed, stroking Rhythma's back. "Helia is different." He admitted. "But he will find the urge to fight soon enough. He has a warrior inside of him, just as I do. He just needs the right motivation to let it out."

"I truly hope he finds that motivation soon." Saladin sighed. "Because there's a war coming. I can feel it in my old bones."

* * *

It was later that day when Michael had moved into the new room and settled did he approach her.

"I need to know your name." He told her gently. "Can you write?"

Rhythma looked up and shook her head. _Of course I can't write, dummy. I'm a cat!_ Good thing he couldn't read her mind.

"Type?"

The cat tipped her head to the side, then walked over to the computer. _That, I can do._

Raising her right forepaw, she tapped the keyboard.

This went on for a moment before she stepped away from the screen and meowed loudly. Michael came over and smiled.

 _My name is Rhythma._

Is what was written on the screen. Michael smiled. "Rhythma is a beautiful name. But tell me, how did you end up with the witches?"

 _I was kidnapped. Two years ago. They tortured me, and I finally escaped. I'm afraid they'll find me and take me back._

Rhythma looked up at Michael and blinked slowly. He laid a hand on her back. "They will never hurt you again." He whispered. "I wish Saladin could help you, and he's very sorry that he can't."

The fairy gave a meow. _If only things were that simple these days._

"He did, however, give me this." Michael pulled out a red leather collar. Rhythma flattened her ears immediately, which made the Specialist laugh. "Relax, kitty. It's not a normal collar."

Rhythma tipped her head to the side, confused.

Michael smiled slightly. "Saladin created this collar so everyone knows you aren't a stray." He explained. "It also has a protection spell that repels anyone with dark intentions."

 _So the witches can't touch me even if they find me!_ She purred loudly and allowed the boy to slip the collar over her head. The golden tag jingled softly as she moved.

"Now," her human continued. "I was planning on going to the Miss Magix competition tonight. But I can't leave you here alone." There was a pointed look in her direction.

Rhythma meowed and flicked her tail.

Michael chuckled. "I take it that you wish to accompany me?"

She nodded.

"I knew you would." He told her. "That's why your collar marks you as a therapy cat. I can take you anywhere."

Rhythma felt another purr rumble in her throat as she leaped into Michael's arms. He laughed and stroked her gently as he walked out of the room.

For the first time since her capture all those years ago, Rhythma felt truly happy.

* * *

Michael walked with Rhythma in his arms through the halls of the building where the Miss Magix competition would be held. The young fairy was quite interested in these beautiful fairies, and wondered which one would win.

Some of the contenders smiled warmly at her, and others asked Michael if they could pet her. She allowed them to, of course. Especially the children.

Then, a very familiar face walked up to them. Rhythma flattened her ears as fear caused her to instinctively slide out her claws.

"Hey there, sir." It was Darcy. She was smiling brightly at Michael. "Can I pet your cat?" There was a teasing note to her tone. Rhythma fought to keep her fur flat as the witch turned to look her directly in the eyes.

At once, Rhythma bared her teeth and pictured the most gruesome thought in her head - degutting a mouse. She saw Darcy's face twist up in disgust as she stepped back.

"Um. Nevermind."

She walked away.

Rhythma breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her head against Michael's chest. She twitched her ears, listening for Darcy, and sure enough, the other two were there too.

She strained to hear what they were saying.

"Where did you go, Darcy?" Icy was asking. From the tone of her voice, Rhythma could tell that the witch was slightly irritated.

There was shuffling as Darcy walked toward them. "I saw a cat." She replied simply.

"A cat?" Icy snorted in disgust. "Why do you have to pet everything that breathes?"

"Wait." Darcy snapped. "This cat - it had black fur."

Stormy's voice came into the conversation. "So? A lot of cats have black fur."

Darcy paused. "But it also had heterogeneous eyes."

Silence.

Then Icy spoke again.

"What were the eye colors?" She demanded softly, anger rising in her tone.

"Green." Darcy whispered. "And red."

More silence.

Rhythma listened, tense with fear. They truly thought it was her!

"The little wretch." Stormy hissed, almost inaudibly. "So she's here?"

"I think so." Darcy replied.

Icy spoke next, her voice filled with malice. "We need to get the cat alone. Once we have the fairy again, we can give her a proper punishment for escaping."

Dark chuckling.

Rhythma trembled with fear. They were going to find her! She was going to be captured again!

"What kind of punishment will you give her?" Stormy asked, gleefully.

Rhythma pricked her ears, desperate to hear Icy's reply.

The witch didn't answer for a moment.

Then she spoke. "I'll hold her down on the hot stovetop," she hissed, excitement flooding the air. "As she's screaming for mercy, I'll destroy her wings - adding to the agony she's already in."

"How will you do it?" Darcy asked.

"Easy." Icy chuckled. "I'll tear them off slowly, taunting her in how helpless she is against me. I can already see the tears running down her cheeks." She paused. "What will you two be doing?"

Stormy laughed. "Her restraints will be made of electricity - so she'll be screaming even louder."

"Darcy?" Icy said, shifting towards what Rhythma presumed to be the dark witch. "What will you do when you find the little wretch?"

The purple witch laughed. "I'll mess with her mind until she does everything I say. Then I'll just increase the pain and laugh as she squirms on the floor, screaming her own lungs out."

Rhythma couldn't take it anymore. With a whimper, she leaped out of Michael's arms and trotted down the hall with her boy following. Her collar jingled as she moved, but she ignored it.

 _The only thing worse than being tortured,_ she thought glumly. _Is listening to someone describe what they're going to do to you._

Shaking her head, Rhythma leaped into one of the chairs in the audience, forcing a purr out as Michael sat down beside her. The boy smiled and stroked her head, while staring at the stage.

A chill was sent up her spine.

Rhythma tensed, twitching her ear back to listen.

Sure enough, three pairs of footsteps echoed in the auditorium and sat down in the seats directly behind where Rhythma was sitting.

 _The Trix._ She thought bitterly, glancing at Michael. The specialist didn't notice her worried gaze, however. So Rhythma knew she was on her own.

She tensed.

 _I can't drag Michael into this._ Rhythma thought. _This is my problem, and so I have to deal with it._

With a sigh, the black cat slid off the chair and meowed to Michael, who glanced at her. "Go on. But be back soon."

She gave a firm nod, inwardly flinching at her lie. The cat stared at her friend's face for a moment longer, knowing she would probably never see it again, before lowering her head and trudging by him.

As she headed out the side door of the auditorium, Rhythma heard three pairs of shoes clack on the ground.

They were following her.

Rhythma led the Trix into a small room, stopping in a corner and turning to face them with flattened ears. _This is it._ She thought sadly. _Goodbye freedom._

Icy stepped forward and smirked cruelly. "Hello there, little wretch." Her voice was filled with malice.

Rhythma bared her teeth in a snarl.

Stormy laughed.

"I don't think she's happy to see us." The magenta witch said, smiling evilly at the cornered kitten.

Icy approached Rhythma dangerously. "We've been looking for you, fairy." She snapped. "Your punishment will be unlike any other before once we get you back to Cloudtower."

 _I know,_ she hissed in her brain. _I heard you talking about it earlier._

Stormy walked up to Rhythma and scooped her up, making the kitten screech in surprise and panic. Not even a second later, Stormy screamed.

Rhythma was thrown into the wall opposite of the magenta witch, who lay on the floor. The fairy scrambled to her paws and looked down at her collar. _Michael said that anyone with dark intentions would be repelled by the spell!_ She thought. _Maybe I am safe._

Icy growled angrily and lunged for Rhythma, who dodged and let out the loudest shriek she could muster.

At once, Michael was in the room, standing in front of her with his dark blue saber in hand. He glared menacingly at the witches. "Who are you, and why are you attacking my cat?" He snapped.

Darcy stepped forward. "Sir, how long have you had that cat?" She pointed at Rhythma, who flattened her ears and hissed.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Most of my life." He lied easily. "She's my therapy cat - for my anxiety."

"Oh really?" Icy smirked and stepped toward them. "Why is there a protection spell on her collar, boy?"

"My grandfather is Saladin, Headmaster of Redfountain." Michael said angrily. "He created the collar so no spoiled brats would steal her."

Stormy at last came forward, a cruel smirk on her face. "One last question." She said. "What's your cat's name?"

Without hesitation, Michael replied, "Velvet."

Silence.

Rhythma looked between the witches and the specialist, waiting for one to make a move. Icy then narrowed her eyes and stepped away from the boy, a slight frown on her face.

"Very well." She said smoothly. "Have a good day, _specialist."_

"You as well, _witch."_ Michael ground out, before sheathing his saber and picking up Rhythma gently in his hands. He brought his lips close to her ear as he held her tight. "I told you the collar would keep you safe."

Rhythma allowed the boy to carry her back to the auditorium, where the rest of the competition went very horrible. She found out that the Trix were actually there to help a witch named Lucy win the competition. But, being the ruthless, backstabbing teenagers they are, they betrayed her and exposed her true nature to the world.

Then they left, but not before Icy stopped and gave her once last penetrating stare. Rhythma met her gaze unflinchingly.

 **A/N: Yay! I'm no good at writing happy scenes, unfortunately, so just bear with me alright?**

 **Question: Who 's your favorite Fairy Animal?**

 **Mine is** **Critty** **.** **Critty** **the** **Quillcat** **all the way.**

 **Please vote, comment, and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12 - A Great Secret Revealed

_**\- Edited -**_

Icy slammed her fist down onto the table with a growl. "How hard is it to find one, measly fairy?"

"Chill out, sis," Darcy leaned back on the bed with a sigh. "We'll find her. She can't have gone very far."

"Trust you to say something like that, Darcy," Icy spat. "You actually liked her."

Darcy shrugged. "So what? She was cute."

Stormy walked in and leaned against the doorframe. "I wouldn't say 'cute' exactly." She snorted.

"Fine then," Darcy snapped. "She was adorable."

Stormy rolled her eyes and groaned. "You sound like a child mooning over her cat."

"Enough," Icy growled, whirling to face the two. "I don't care what you have to do. Find the little wretch."

Darcy stood. "Maybe I can draw her out."

"Like how you let her go?" Stormy demanded. "I think I'd rather let her roam free."

The purple witch ignored her and stepped toward Icy. "I can give her some nightmares about her first year with us." She offered. "I'll appear in those dreams and tell her that the only way to ease the pain is to surrender."

Icy pondered over the idea for a moment before nodding. "Do it." She smirked. "And we'll soon welcome the little fairy back where she belongs."

* * *

 _Rhythma opened her eyes to a stony room and groaned. It was seven days after the Trix had taken her from Alfea, and each beating they had given her was solely for their entertainment - or that's what they wanted her to believe._

 _They had told her where she was, too. It wasn't Cloudtower. After Icy had nearly strangled her that day, the ice witch had explained that she was too wild to be in Cloudtower. Instead, she was locked up in a dimension called the Dungeon Dimension._

 _An inescapable place._

 _Over the last week, Rhythma had barely moved from her spot on the cold stone floor. The witches would come every day and beat her, but after that, she was always alone._

 _Footsteps._

 _Rhythma gave a small whimper and rolled over to face her tormentors - surprised to see only Darcy and Stormy standing beside the portal that led to Cloudtower. Where was Icy?_

 _"Get up, little fairy," Darcy said in a sickly sweet tone. "You've been very good over the past few days, so you get to move out of this place and into our_ _dormroom_ _." Her face twisted into a sneer. "Unless you want to stay here?"_

 _Rhythma shook her head and stood up slowly, staggering when one of her legs failed and sent her crashing to the ground again._

 _Darcy scoffed. "Poor little thing is so weak she can barely stand." She smiled. "Stormy, should we help her?"_

 _"Nah." The magenta witch shook her head, watching through her aqua eyes as Rhythma struggled to a standing position. "See? She can do it."_

 _Darcy grabbed one of Rhythma's arms while Stormy grabbed the other. Together, the witches led her through the portal and into their_ _dormroom_ _._

 _"Welcome home, little fairy." Stormy sneered, promptly releasing Rhythma's arm and causing the girl to trip._

 _Rhythma hit the ground with a squeak and lay there, not really wanting to move_ _. That is, until Icy walked in. She smirked down at Rhythma and crouched in front of the fallen girl, touching the top of her head and forcing another whimper from the young fairy. "Hello there, tiny wretch." She said sweetly. "Welcome to Cloudtower."_

 _Those words were the ones that shattered any hope of Rhythma ever getting back to Alfea._

 _"Stand up." Icy commanded, stepping away from Rhythma and crossing her arms._

 _Despite the pain she was in, Rhythma did as Icy told her, getting unsteadily to her feet._

 _Icy smirked. "Good. Now go sit down on the couch over there."_ _She put her hand on the side of Rhythma's face, an evil look in her eyes._

 _Again, Rhythma obeyed, trudging slowly toward the couch and sitting down. At once, Darcy and Stormy were on either side of her, arms draped around her shoulders to keep her where she was._

 _Icy cackled cruelly and walked over, the evil grin still on her face. Rhythma cowered back, but seeing as she couldn't go anywhere, she had no choice but to allow the ice witch to stroke her hair._

 _Looking into Icy's eyes, Rhythma saw that there was no escape. There never would be. She was trapped forever with the three witches inside Cloudtower._

 _And just like that, the image faded until Rhythma was surrounded by a bunch of colors._ _Dark colors. She whimpered and stepped back, feeling the ground shake beneath her. A second later, a familiar purple witch stood in front of her, smirking._

 _Darcy._

 _And somehow, Rhythma knew that it wasn't dream Darcy._

 _She took another step back, gasping when Darcy landed a few paces in front of her. "Relax, little fairy." She said, a grin on her face. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to give you a warning."_

 _Darcy fixed her golden gaze on Rhythma's and chuckled when the fairy whimpered again. The witch took a step forward, bringing her to a halt a few inches from Rhythma. With a smile she took the fairy's head in her hand, cradling her cheek._

 _"I'm here to tell you that these nightmares are going to keep happening." The witch told her, smirking. "Unless you surrender."_

 _Rhythma stepped away from the witch, but Darcy just laughed and took three steps toward her, trapping the girl against an invisible wall._

 _She cackled. "You have exactly three days to meet us at the Great Oak and accept your fate. If you don't, we'll destroy all of Magix until we find you." Darcy then proceeded to grab Rhythma's chin and tilt her head up. "And don't forget about little Pipsqueak." The tiny blue duckling appeared in Darcy's hand, crying._

 _Rhythma gasped. Pip! She narrowed her eyes._

 _Nobody hurts her baby._

 _With a screech unlike anything Rhythma had ever mustered, she lunged forward and punched Darcy right in the face, causing her to release Pip and stagger back._

 _Rhythma was about to turn around and run, but she was suddenly blinded by a ray of light. That was the moment Darcy evaporated and Rhythma closed her eyes, allowing the whiteness around her take over her mind._

* * *

Rhythma jolted awake with a growl, her claws out. It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer in her dream world, and she promptly relaxed, only to stiffen when she felt something move at her side.

She turned her cat eyes upon the tiny blue shape snuggled into her fur, breathing softly. A moment later, the cat's heart melted.

It was Pip. And he was okay!

Rhythma purred and licked the blue duckling's head, causing him to wake up.

He stared at her for a moment, and Rhythma flinched, half expecting the baby duck to freak out at the sight of a cat. But he only broke into a grin and wrapped his tiny wings around her neck. "Mommy!" He cried. Rhythma purred.

Suddenly, the door to their room opened and Michael walked in with Sky, Brandon and Timmy all following. He gave Rhythma a small smile and picked her up, surprise lighting his eyes when Pip gave a quack of rage and struggled to cling to her tail.

"Oh my." Michael chuckled. "It seems you have a friend."

Sky came forward and took Pip away from Rhythma's tail. "It's alright, little one," he said softly. "Let me hold you for now."

Michael gave him a grateful nod before looking at Rhythma. "Miss Faroganda is here." He told her softly. "She is waiting for you."

Rhythma broke into a purr. She was going to get her powers back!

Michael walked out of the room once Sky had given Pip back to the cat. The three of them made their way to Saladin's office, where they were greeted by four young girls.

"Rhythma!" A girl with yellow hair screamed, lunging for the black cat in Michael's arms. Instead of actually grabbing her, however, the girl tripped and fell flat on the floor.

Rhythma blinked down at the girl with amusement. It wasn't until the girl stood up and gazed at her with green eyes did the young fairy-cat recognize her. _Humora._ Her heart skipped a beat, and she let out a meow of happiness as she jumped from Michael's arms into hers.

The other three girls joined the embrace, tears falling down their cheeks. Rhythma was able to recognize Statica, Flava and Lula immediately.

After a moment of the embrace, someone cleared their throat. Still in Humora's arms, Rhythma twisted her head to see a familiar white-haired woman standing beside Saladin. She smiled warmly at the black cat. "Hello Rhythma. I believe it has been a long time."

Then, without warning, the Headmistress of Alfea sent a burst of magic at Rhythma, forcing Humora and the others to drop her. The black kitten landed on the ground, feeling her entire body swell up.

She opened her eyes, shocked to see that she could somewhat look into the woman's eyes.

And then she spoke. The first words she had said in two - almost three - years.

"Thank you."

Rhythma put a hand over her mouth, tears of joy in her eyes. She was free! _I can talk! I can transform!_

She was no longer a victim of the Trix.

Faroganda smiled and lowered her head. "It's quite alright, dear. But I have a few things to tell you."

Rhythma felt Flava and Statica tighten their grips on her arms. "What's that?" She asked, her voice hoarse after years of dormancy.

"For one," the Headmistress began. "You are not completely cleansed. I fear that there is just too much darkness inside of you."

The fairy bowed her head slightly. "I understand."

"And second," Faroganda continued. "I do not have enough power to completely remove the spell of a cat. From now on, you will be able to change from fairy to cat at will."

Rhythma looked down at her hands. That was kind of cool. "Alright." She said. "I can live with that."

Suddenly, Pip lunged off of Michael's shoulder. "Mommy!" He wailed, joyful at the sight of Rhythma back in her normal form. She laughed and held him close to her face, snuggling close to the little duckling.

Humora giggled happily and wrapped her arms around Rhythma. "I can't believe you're alive!" She cried. "I thought you were dead."

"I wish I was." Rhythma told her old friend softly. "The witches did unspeakable things to me."

Lula walked over and put her hand on Rhythma's shoulder. "We can talk about it later. For now, let's get back to Alfea."

Rhythma nodded and turned to face Michael, who had been standing in the doorway behind her. She smiled, and he returned it. He walked forward and took her hands in his own, his eyes bright.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Rhythma," his voice was soft. "I just want you to know that these last few days with you have been the best of my life."

Rhythma looked down, blushing. "I feel the same way." She whispered.

Michael pulled her into his chest. "Now that I'm a part of Sky's group, I believe we will see each other more often."

* * *

 **Darcy's POV**

She was seething with anger. How _dare_ the little wretch punch her? The fairy hadn't done that since the first day.

Darcy paced the room, while an amused Icy looked on with her ice-cold eyes. "Chill out, sis."

"I think _somebody_ is going to need a rereview on the rules once she comes back." Darcy spat. "I'll make sure she suffers from it."

Icy smirked. "I can't wait to rip off her wings." She said. "Listening to her screams as the stove burns into her face and my hands tear off those sparkling things slowly, with her struggling and _begging_ me to stop."

"I can't wait to watch that." Stormy walked into the room, a smirk on her face. She glanced at Darcy, who scowled and paced some more. The magenta witch laughed. "Is someone still mad about being punched by a little fairy?" More anger, and Stormy decided to hit the nerve. "In a _dream?_ "

"Shut up, Stormy." Darcy ground out, her eyes flashing.

Icy - still leaning against the doorframe - rolled her eyes. "You have to admit, it does sound kind of stupid."

Darcy turned away from them, her golden eyes fixed on a spot outside. "When you come back, little fairy, I swear you won't want to _breathe_ without my permission. I will beat you _that_ bad."


	14. Chapter 13 - Bloom's Dark Secret

**_\- Edited -_**

 _"We're back!" Icy called as the Trix teleported into the room. Rhythma turned her head to watch them cautiously and stood up, knowing exactly what she was supposed to do._

 _She walked over to Icy until she stood about three feet from the witch._

 _Icy raised a brow and smirked_ _, before grabbing Rhythma's arm_ _and jerking her forward, forcing the fairy to her knees painfully. She choked out a cry, but knew it was useless as Icy walked around Rhythma until she was standing behind the fairy, keeping tight hold of her wrist._ _Rhythma's arm was now in a tight lock behind her, sending agonizing pain through her entire body._

 _She cried out_ _, but that led to m_ _ore pain._ _Rhythma's heart began to race as she pleaded for mercy._

 _She had been planning this._

 _O_ _ne arm was still free._ _Her_ _right_ _one_.

 _Inside her sleeve was a knife._

 _And she planned to use it._

 _Rhythma clenched her fist._

 _She stood up_ _, startling Icy._

 _She whirled around, a knife made of steel appearing from her sleeve._

 _And aimed it at Icy's heart._

 _But the witch caught her wrist when the dagger was just a millimeter from her skin._

 _Her expression remained eerily calm._

 _Icy squeezed both of Rhythma's wrists, forcing a pained squeal from her throat. Then the witch leaned forward._

 _"Drop it."_

 _Rhythma didn't listen, and instead tightened her grip on the weapon._ _She narrowed her eyes in a challenge._

 _Icy's brow furrowed, but still she didn't change her expression. "Drop the knife, little fairy." Her voice was neutral, and the grip on her wrists tightened even more._

 _Rhythma shook her head, glaring coldly into Icy's eyes_ _and trying to keep the pain inside._

 _The witch bent one of her wrists backward, making Rhythma scream and drop the dagger in her right hand out of pain. Icy shoved the fairy back, pushing her into Stormy's arms._

 _Once sure that Rhythma was secured, Icy stepped back and picked up the knife, which gleamed in the torchlight of the room. She approached Rhythma once again._

 _"You tried to kill me." Her voice still hadn't changed. "That was uncalled for, little one. You'll be punished."_

 _Then, without warning, Icy plunged the tip of the dagger into Rhythma's face, causing the girl to scream in surprise and pain. With no mercy, the ice witch drew the knife slowly across her face, leaving a thick gash where blood welled out like a volcano. Icy traced over the corner of Rhythma's green eye, and continued on until she had reached the fairy's cheek._

 _She pulled the dagger out._

 _Now Rhythma could see the malice in Icy's eyes, heated with a fire that terrified the young fairy._

 _"You'll live with that scar for the rest of your life." Icy snarled. "Every time you look in the mirror, you'll be reminded of this day - and if the fact that you belong to us."_

 _She dropped the knife at Rhythma's feet._

 _Stormy released the fairy, who fell to her knees._

 _Rhythma felt the blood run down her face._

 _She looked at the knife._

 _She looked at Icy._

 _And then she closed her eyes_.

 _She heard snickers from her tormentors._

 _There was no point in trying to use the knife. It was useless to end her own life now._

 _She closed her eyes._

 _Darcy's voice came to her mind._

 _"One day left. If you're not here by sunset tonight, we will hunt you down."_

 _Rhythma turned over to face the witch, now standing over her. "I hate you." She spat out, feeling the now-faded scar on her face from that night two years ago._

 _Darcy smirked and crouched down in front of Rhythma, putting her hand on the weakened fairy's head. "If you hate me so much, why don't you destroy me with your powers?"_

 _Rhythma paused, before looking away from the witch. "I can't." She mumbled._

 _"Why not?" Darcy tilted her head to the side. "Are you scared?"_

 _"No." Rhythma hissed, clenching her fists. "I can't use my powers."_

 _Darcy chuckled. "Too weak?"_

 _"They're gone."_

 _The purple witch gave her a cruel look. "No they're not." She said. "You're just not who you think you are."_

 _Rhythma looked up sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"_ _She demanded. "And how do you know?"_

 _"I know you better than you know yourself, fairy."_ _Darcy took a step back. "You're not the Fairy of Emotions, wretch." She hissed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now."_

 _"Tell me what you mean!" Rhythma cried, but Darcy was fading._

 _"If you're so desperate to know, go ask your headmistress." The witch smirked. "I'm sure she has the answers." She winked. "But remember the time limit."_

 _Then she was gone._

* * *

"Tell me the truth." Rhythma looked Faroganda in the eyes as she spoke. "I have to know the truth."

The fairy had just told Faroganda about the dream she had the night before. Now her headmistress was sitting with her head down and her hands folded neatly on her desk.

A minute passed in silence.

Then two.

Faroganda looked up with a grim expression in her eyes. "Come with me." She abruptly stood up and exited the room, and Rhythma followed.

The two walked in silence for a moment.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were special." Faroganda told her quietly. "You showed no strength in class when you trained with your emotion powers. This led me to think that your destiny lay elsewhere."

Rhythma turned to look at her headmistress quizzicaly. "Where?"

Faroganda led her to a dead end hallway with a portrait. Rhythma noticed that the portrait was of the very same hallway they were in, but on the picture, there was a door.

She turned to ask Faroganda what was going on, but there was a click, and a door appeared.

Faroganda beckoned to Rhythma and walked through the door. The young fairy followed, unsure. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around in amazement at the books.

"This is the Alfea Magical Archive." Faroganda told her. "A secret library where the most powerful knowledge is located." She gestured around her. "I believe the answers you seek lie here."

At that moment, a tiny fairy with a blue robe fluttered down beside a fairy seahorse. "Faroganda!" She said in a tiny voice. "What brings you here?"

The headmistress of Alfea bent her head. "Concorda, I have urgent business with this student. She needs to find the source of her power." She turned to Rhythma. "Dear, this is a pixie - pretty much a fairy, but with different kinds of power."

The pixie - Concorda - flew over to Rhythma and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly stopped, staring into Rhythma's eyes with wonder.

The fairy felt very lightheaded - and everything around them disappeared. She stretched out her hand to Concorda. "My name is Rhythma." She whispered.

"I am Concorda, the Pixie of Alfea." Her new friend replied. Rhythma felt a sudden connection to this pixie - as if they were bonded by something more than a common goal.

Just as they came, those feelings vanished, and Rhythma was left standing before Concorda, feeling an unspoken connection between her and this pixie.

She looked at Faroganda.

"What happened?"

Her headmistress blinked in wonder. "You have bonded with a pixie." She replied. "It's a special bond - one which will never be broken."

"But that's impossible!" Concorda yelled, flying up to Faroganda. "I'm a Guardian Pixie. We don't bond with fairies!"

Faroganda's expression was grim. "Unless," she countered.

Concorda's eyes widened. "Unless . . . she's . . ."

Rhythma looked around. "What? Unless I'm what?"

Both of them were silent for a moment, before Concorda spoke.

"You are a Fairy of Pixies." She said in awe. "There is only one in the entire Magic Dimension."

"What does that mean?" Rhythma asked, confused.

Concorda flew over to the fairy and fluttered beside her head. "It means that you have amazing powers. A Fairy of Pixies has the ability to draw the powers from every pixie in existence."

Rhythma's eyes widened. "But what does that have to do with our bond?"

"Because you are a Guardian of Pixies, you will bond with three more Pixies." Concorda told her. "The Pixie of Cloudtower, the Pixie of Redfountain, and the Pixie of Pixie Village."

Faroganda stepped forward. "No fairy in existence has ever bonded with more than one pixie." She told Rhythma. "You will be the first - and the last."

Rhythma looked down at her hands in wonder. "I never expected to have such a powerful ability." She said softly. "How powerful is it?"

"The power of the pixies is second only to the Dragon Flame." Concorda explained. "Only because the bonds pixies share with fairies can destroy even the most powerful of enemies."

"Wow." Rhythma gasped. "I don't know what to say."

Concorda touched her shoulder lightly. "Say you'll do it." She urged. "You will learn how to control this power, and soon you'll know every pixie by name."

Rhythma clenched her fist, remembering the scar on her face from that night. When she opened her heterogeneous eyes again, she felt an invisible fire fill her heart - a sudden longing to protect the Pixies.

She looked Concorda right in the eyes.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Rhythma?" Concorda flew up to the scarred girl with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

It was later into the day, and Rhythma was concerned about Darcy's warning. Tonight was the last chance she had to return to the Trix freely. "I'm fine, Concorda." She assured her bonded pixie. "Just trying to wrap my head around everything."

Pipsqueak waddled up and shared a concerned glance with the pixie.

Rhythma chuckled and picked up the tiny blue duckling. "I'm fine. Really."

Pip looked unconvinced, but didn't pressure her anymore. Rhythma put Pip down and watched him waddle away. She turned back to the window and sighed sadly, wishing there was a way to save both herself and the Magic Dimension from the Trix.

Concorda flew over to her. "I know you didn't want to worry Pip, but I know something is wrong." She said. "Why won't you trust me?"

"Because if you get involved, they will kill you." Rhythma replied.

Concorda gave her a frustrated look. "Who?"

"The Trix!" Rhythma said, exasperated. "The witches who did this to me!" She pointed to the scar on her face. "They want me to come back to them - and today is the last day I can return to them of my own free will. If I don't, they'll destroy the Magic Dimension until they find me."

Concorda put her tiny hand over her mouth.

Rhythma was about to say more, but then someone walked in the room. She turned, expecting Humora, and was surprised when Bloom came up to her instead.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Bloom gave her a smile.

"You're Rhythma, right?"

Rhythma nodded in response, noticing that Concorda had hidden behind her.

Bloom shook her hand. "My name is Bloom, and I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Rhythma tipped her head to the side.

"I think it's very commendable that you survived almost three years living with the Trix." Bloom told her. "I can sense a powerful magic inside of you - and your friends." She looked down. "The Winx and I were wondering if you and your friends would like to join our group."

"Me?" Rhythma gasped. "Join the Winx?"

Bloom nodded. "Besides me, there are four other girls. With your friends and you, we would make ten fairies still willing to do whatever it takes to beat the Trix." She held out her hand. "What do you say?"

Rhythma paused. "Can I talk it over with my friends first?"

"Of course," Bloom's eyes brightened. "Give me your answer tomorrow."

"Alright."

She left.

Rhythma stood up, her eyes closed. "Concorda." She croaked.

Her pixie flew in front of her. "Yes?"

Rhythma stared into her pixie's eyes. "Take care of Pip for me." She turned to the window and opened it, feeling the tears well up.

She had made her choice.

Concorda gasped.

"No, Rhythma!" She cried. "Don't do it!"

Rhythma whimpered. "What choice do I have?" She demanded in a soft voice. "If I don't do as they ask, I'm sentencing the entire Magic Dimension to death."

Concorda opened her mouth, but Rhythma cut her off.

"What is my life worth compared to everyone else's?" She asked.

"Tell your friends." Concorda begged. "Tell the Winx too. They'll know how to help you."

Rhythma paused. She looked out of the window and watched as the sun set. Her time was up.

Sighing, she turned back to her pixie. "Alright." She whispered. "I'll talk to them."

* * *

Rhythma looked down at the ground, her eyes closed. Before her stood Humora, Statica, Lula, Flava, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora.

"This is what they have revealed." She told them quietly. "Should I go?"

Flora stood up, a brave expression on her face. "No, you shouldn't." She said. "The Trix are just trying to scare you."

Rhythma nodded.

Musa winked at her. "We will protect you." She promised. "You're one of us now."

"You mean -?" Rhythma's eyes widened.

Stella walked forward and draped her arm around Rhythma's shoulders. "Welcome to the Winx, girl!"

"Welcome all of you," Flora stood and addressed Rhythma's friends. "You are all one of us."

Rhythma smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Where's Bloom? I need to tell her I accepted."

Tecna, Musa, Stella and Flora all looked down at the ground. "We don't know." Stella whispered. "She left late last night and didn't return."

"We have to go look for her!" Flava gasped. "She could be in danger!"

Rhythma nodded. She and the rest of the Winx left the school courtyard and stood in front of the forest.

"Which way?" Humora demanded.

Flora narrowed her eyes. "Hold on." She began to glow brightly, and dust gathered on the ground. In a swift movement, the sparkling dust had created an arrow. "This way!"

Rhythma closed her eyes. "Rhythma Magic Winx!"

Her glowing violet wings appeared on her back, and her warm gray outfit changed to a silver one. Within seconds, she was flying alongside Humora and Lula - with Statica up ahead and Flava flying behind them.

 _Something's not right._ A sick feeling came to Rhythma's stomach. Humora glanced over at her.

"What's wrong?"

Rhythma looked at her friend. "There's a familiar charge in the air." She said. "I'd recognize Stormy's presence anywhere."

"So the Trix are here?" Statica gasped.

Rhythma could only nod.

Not even a second later, there was a blast of lightning which sent Rhythma, Flora and Lula to the ground. Statica and Stella remained in the air, glaring at their attackers. Flava, Humora, Musa, and Tecna all landed in a defensive circle around the fallen group.

Rhythma stood up and flew to Stella's side. Sure enough, the Trix glowered back at them. Once Icy's eyes met hers, the witch smirked.

"Look who it is, sisters." Her voice was filled with malice. "Our little fairy."

Rhythma gritted her teeth. _I need to use my powers. But how?_

Suddenly, Concorda's voice came to her head. _Reach out your mind to the forest. Sense for the Pixies, and once you find one, call upon their power!_

Rhythma smiled, and let her mind search the entire forest. Almost instantly, she caught sight of a blonde pixie hiding in the trees, watching the fight. With a determined look toward Icy, Rhythma reached her hand in the direction of the Pixie - the name coming to her mind.

"I, Rhythma, fairy of the Pixies, call upon the Power of Solstice, the Pixie of Sunlight!"

Her entire body grew warm as she said those words, and her palms lit up with light. With a battle cry, she fired the light at the witches, knocking them all back.

Icy hit the ground, scowling. "How is she so strong?" With a growl, she got up and lunged for Rhythma, who dodged the assault with ease and flew down to where Bloom was imprisoned in an ice pyramid.

"Light of the Sun!" She yelled, shooting another ball of light at the pyramid. "Bloom, I need your help!"

At once, the ice sculpture melted, and Bloom was able to free herself and the young witch beside her. "Thanks, Rhythma!" She winked, and Rhythma beamed.

"Help!"

Rhythma whirled to face the sound, her eyes widening when she saw the rest of the Winx trapped between two tornadoes. "No!" She cried, and Bloom yelled.

Together, the two flew up toward Icy, but we're stopped by Darcy. "Go, Bloom!" Rhythma called. "I'll deal with her."

Bloom nodded and flew around Darcy while Rhythma shot a burst of powerful light at the witch. Darcy screamed, and shot a bolt of dark energy at the fairy, who dodged and fired another attack.

Then, out of nowhere, a monster blinked into existence. It startled Stormy and Icy, causing the ropes that bound the Winx to vanish. Rhythma wanted to cheer, but then she noticed that the freshman witch from earlier was standing with her arms raised. Had she created the monster?

"Ugh." Stormy squeaked out. "She broke my concentration!"

"Big mistake," Darcy hissed. She looked at Rhythma and smirked, sending a blast that knocked the young fairy to the ground. "At least we've got you, though."

Icy screamed. "That's it!" Her voice held so much anger. "I'm sick and tired of you, Mirta! You're a pain in the neck! A . . . a . . ." Icy looked around, trying to find something to call the pesky witch. "Pumpkin? Why not?" She smirked.

Rhythma gasped. "No!" But it was too late. In a blast of magic, Icy transformed the young witch into a pumpkin.

The rest of the Winx fluttered down to see if Mirta was alright, but Rhythma stared at the Trix. Icy met her gaze.

"We'll be back, little fairy." She hissed. "Like it or not, you belong to us. That scar proves it."

Then, in a wave of negative energy, all three witches vanished.


	15. Chapter 14 - Honor Above All

_-_ _ **Edited**_ _-_

"I'm going for a walk." Rhythma announced, startling her friends. Humora stood up, a rare look of fear in her bright green eyes.

"Is that really a good idea?" She asked uncertainly. "The Trix are still looking for you."

Rhythma crossed her arms. "I don't care." She hissed. "I'm bored - and I need to stretch my legs."

Statica stood up, glaring at her. "What if they recapture you?"

"I'll survive." Rhythma rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she was panicking. They were right, but she couldn't take the school arrest anymore. She needed to move. "I have before."

Lula smiled. "Besides, she has her magic now."

Rhythma gave the Sleep Fairy a grin. _At least someone backs me up._

Flava groaned. "But what about the envelope?"

The black-haired fairy turned to face her friend. Earlier in the day, Humora had returned to the room with an envelope in her hands. After explaining that Wizgiz had dropped it, the group discovered that it held the answers for tomorrow's quiz.

Humora wanted to open it and guarantee herself an A. Flava, Lula, and Statica refused - saying it was wrong.

Rhythma didn't care what they did. She was exempt from the quiz because she hadn't been at the school all year.

"Figure it out." She replied briskly. "It doesn't concern me."

With that, she walked out the door of their room.

She passed by the Winx in the hall and smiled, which they returned warmly - Flora even giving a wink. After that, the halls were pretty much empty except for herself and Concorda - who joined her a moment later.

"Where are we going?" Her pixie asked enthusiastically.

Rhythma shot her an amused glance. "For a walk." She replied.

Together, the fairy and the pixie left the school at a leisurely pace - heading for the bus parked right outside the gate. Rhythma boarded the vehicle and nodded to the driver, who winked and started the engine.

"To Magix!"

* * *

Concorda sighed. "This is nice." She hummed as she flew beside Rhythma. The young fairy smiled and nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"It is." She agreed. "We needed this. I'm sick and tired of being cooped up at Alfea."

Her pixie laughed - which was music to Rhythma's ears. It made her heart swell when Concorda was happy.

 _I can't wait to bond with the other pixies._ She thought.

However, Rhythma was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Fate must have wanted to mess with her because a moment later, she was on the ground, rubbing her head from where she had crashed into someone.

"Ow!" She cried, not looking up. "Get out of the way, idiot!"

But, when Rhythma looked up, the blood drained from her face. Standing with her back turned to the fallen fairy was a familiar silver-haired witch. As she turned around, Rhythma quickly got to her feet and took several steps back.

Icy turned to face the fairy with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just call me?" She didn't seem to realize that this was her former prisoner. "I am _not_ an idiot."

Rhythma whimpered slightly and took another step back. Icy, who seemed to recognize that terrified sound, took two steps forward, bringing her to a halt in front of Rhythma. The witch smiled, inspecting her prey.

"Well, well, well." Icy lowered her voice as she backed Rhythma against the wall of a nearby building. "Look who I had the luck to run in to."

Rhythma took a deep breath. "Get away from me." She croaked. Where was Concorda? "I'm warning you."

Icy cackled. "What are you going to do, fairy?" She took another step, forcing Rhythma to press her back against the wall.

Her heart began to race.

"You're coming with me," the witch hissed, grabbing her arm. "That's what you're going to do."

Rhythma shrieked. Right there. She didn't care if people stared. If Icy had the attention on her, she would not kidnap a fairy in public.

Sure enough, the witch released her arm and stepped back, giving Rhythma a chance to make a break for it. There was an angry shout from Icy, but she ignored it. She had to get away.

Sadly, just as Rhythma was about to reach the square, a hand shot from an alleyway, snatching the fairy by the back of her shirt and pulling her back into the unforgiving darkness. Rhythma opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off as another hand wrapped around her mouth, causing it to come out muffled. A moment later, the fairy was on the ground, the breath driven from her body as her attacker pressed her by the neck firmly into the concrete floor.

Rhythma couldn't see. The darkness of the alleyway clouded her mind and refused to let her brain adjust to its black void. The best she could do was close her eyes and squirm feebly in a last desperate attempt to get free.

Another set of footsteps, and Rhythma went still. She held her breath and waited, listening for the familiar voice of her captors.

"Gee," Icy huffed, walking over to the two holding the fairy down. "She sure is faster than I remember."

Darcy spoke next, shifting her weight so that her entire body was keeping Rhythma's legs on the ground. "And stronger." Her voice was tight. "For such a tiny thing, I can barely keep her down."

Rhythma felt the grip on her neck tighten. "Open up your eyes and face us, wretch," it was Stormy.

Knowing that there really wasn't a choice, Rhythma complied. In the darkness, she could just make out the figures of her three mistresses. She gave a croaking groan and tried to pull her head away from Stormy, whose hand was still over her mouth, but the witch tightened her grip and pulled her head into her lap.

"Don't even try it." Stormy snapped. "You're not getting away this time."

Icy cackled again and crouched next to the fairy, still weakly tugging her head in Stormy's grip. With terrifying gentleness, the teal witch brushed a strand of black hair out of Rhythma's eyes. She then proceeded to trace the faded scar on her victim's face, smiling when Rhythma gave a muffled whimper.

"I enjoy watching you squirm." She sighed. "We missed you back at Cloudtower."

Darcy chuckled. "I can't wait to bring you back and give you your punishment."

Rhythma couldn't take it. What she did next would probably sign her death warrant.

She bit down hard on Stormy's hand, until she tasted blood. The magenta witch screamed in pain and promptly released her captive, giving Rhythma a chance to surge to her feet and sprint out of the alleyway was fast as she could.

Once in the square, Rhythma didn't stop running. She pushed roughly past people in a desperate attempt to put as much spaces as possible between her and the Trix.

It didn't take her long to reach another alleyway on the other side of the square. She wasn't convinced she had lost them, but she now had nowhere else to run.

Rhythma turned around and gasped. The three witches stood there, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. Icy stepped toward her with a scowl.

"Big mistake, little fairy." Rhythma had never heard so much menace in anyone's voice. She braced herself as Icy raised her hands, ready to freeze the fairy solid.

And then, Concorda was there, hovering protectively in front of Rhythma. "Breath of the Books!" She yelled, sending a spiral of magic toward the Trix. They fell back, shocked at the amount of power one creature had within her. "Run, Rhythma!" Her bonded pixie yelled.

Rhythma did as she was told, once again racing by the witches and into the city. Concorda followed her, and the fairy gave her a panicked look. "Where were you?" She demanded. "They were about to take me again!"

The pixie opened her mouth, but was cut off by another voice. "She came to get us!"

About a dozen pixies of all kinds flew into Rhythma's vision, and she felt her power surge. The pixie in the lead was a fair-skinned female with light purple eyes and a teal-green-and-red jester outfit.

"My name is Jolly." Said the newcomer. "Pixie of Fortune Telling. We're here to protect you, Guardian!"

"YEAH!" All the others - Concorda included - shouted.

Rhythma gave Concorda a strange look. "Guardian?"

Her bonded pixie smiled. "We'll talk later."

Just at that moment, Icy, Darcy and Stormy all flew around the corner to hover in front of the pixies and Rhythma.

Stormy was fuming. She was so mad that Rhythma saw lightning flash in her hair. The fairy also noticed that her fist - the one she had bitten - was clenched, clearly trying to hide the blood. "I hate her." She grumbled. "We should have killed her when we had the chance!"

Darcy just looked mildly irritated. Her golden eyes flashed with a burning hatred directed at Rhythma. She crossed her arms. "We're not killing her." Her voice was low and venomous. "That would be doing her a favor."

Jolly clenched her teeth. "Leave our fairy alone!"

Icy raised a brow, amused. "What's this? A mini fairy?"

Furious, Jolly shrieked, sending multiple cards toward the ice witch. They acted as throwing knives, slicing Icy's arm neatly. The witch screamed and stepped back.

"You're going to pay for that, you insect!" She growled, grabbing her cape and shooting icicles at all the pixies.

A sudden desire overcame Rhythma at that moment. Icy was about to destroy her pixies. _The ones she was supposed to protect._ With a cry of rage, she jumped in front of them and called upon all the power she could from them all at once.

Her heart swelled, and the pixies gasped when a dark violet glow overtook Rhythma's pale skin.

"Universal Attack!" She cried, shooting a beam of pure energy at the Trix. She was so mad - and so were the pixies. Their anger combined was everything Rhythma needed to drive their assailants away.

Icy - surprisingly - was the first to flee, screaming about something incomprehensible. Darcy followed with an unconscious Stormy in her arms.

The power within Rhythma died away, and she felt the energy go dormant once more. Suddenly weak and dizzy, the young fairy swayed and hit the sidewalk with a thump.

The last thing she saw before her world turned dark was Concorda flying toward her, a desperate look on her face.

* * *

 _For a brief moment, Rhythma let herself float in darkness. She was aware of nothing. In fact, all was peaceful here. The only discomfort was the sting of too much blackness everywhere._

 _Then, like a fog lifting from her mind, Rhythma managed to open her eyes. She was floating in a dark void - nothing but black everywhere. The fairy wondered where she was - and how to get out._

 _"We are in the Mental Dimension." A harmonic voice caused Rhythma to turn her head to the left and see a pixie. "In your mind."_

 _Rhythma examined the pixie closely. This one - unlike Concorda - was dressed in a dark violet robe-like dress. She had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and a golden crown on her head. Her eyes were also violet._

 _"My name is Galactica." Her voice was like a beautiful song. "I am the Pixie of the Universe."_

 _Rhythma didn't say anything. There was something about this pixie that drew her nearer. It was kind of like when she met Concorda - but different. Stronger._

 _Galactica continued. "I am the grandmother of all Pixies. Mother to the four Guardians of the Codex."_

 _"The . . . what?"_

 _"The Codex." Galactica repeated. "Your power source. As a Fairy of Pixies, you draw your power from the Codex."_

 _Rhythma looked around. "Why am I here? What do you want?"_

 _"To tell you that your journey is only just starting." Galactica said softly. "You will face many trials - and the Trix will never truly leave you."_

 _"Why do I feel so connected to you?" Rhythma asked, reaching forward to touch the pixie._

 _Galactica sighed. "I am your original bonded pixie."_

 _"What?" Rhythma gasped. "But Concorda is my pixie!"_

 _The Universal Pixie shook her head. "She is bonded to you - all of the Pixies are in some way. But you and I are the true pair. The Guardian Pixies are secondary bonds. I am a primary bond."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"I am your only true bonded pixie." Galactica stated. "Concorda and the other three Guardians are your defenders. They will act as your bonded Pixies on their turfs. But no where else. That is why Concorda was able to convince the other pixies to help you."_

 _Rhythma looked around. "So, you're my real bonded pixie?"_

 _"Our bond is the strongest of them all." Galactica told her. "But you share a common bond with every living pixie. It is why you can draw their powers to you."_

 _"Why haven't I seen you?" The fairy asked. "Where are you?"_

 _Galactica shook her head and began to fade. "I will only appear when you have proven yourself worthy of the Pixie Powers. I trust we will speak soon."_

 _And then Rhythma was alone._

 ** _A/N:_** ***takes deep breath***

 **Sorry, I had writer's block. What do you all think? Plot twist? Foreshadowing?**

 **Anyway, now for the question. Who is your favorite background character?**

 **Mine is probably Roxy.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Cold Spell

_**\- Edited -**_

 **Stormy's POV**  
Icy groaned in anger as the Trix watched the other members of the Winx arrive in time to wake up the unconscious wretch.

"She could have been ours!" The ice witch screamed, slamming her hand down onto the desk. "We let her get away _again_!"

"Hey, Stormy?" Darcy walked over to the youngest sister. "How's your hand?" Her golden eyes seemed to hold concern - which was strange for a witch.

Stormy growled. "My hand is fine. My dignity, however, has diminished greatly." She clenched her fist in memory of the pain. "I'm going to make her suffer for this."

"We've already established that," Icy pointed out. "But how will we get her? The Winx won't leave her alone."

Darcy cut in, "Neither will those insects."

There was silence for a moment. Then Icy said, "Hey, Darcy? Remember that monster we learned about in class? The one that exhausts someone through nightmares and makes them weak?"

The dark witch grinned. "You mean the Nightmare Gargoyle?"

"Yeah." Icy smirked, making Stormy's frown quickly become a grin. "How exactly do we create one?" Her eyes glimmered.

"We'll use it to kill two birds with one stone." Stormy vowed. "The Dragon Flame and our fairy will both be in our hands."

* * *

 **Rhythma's POV**

"Thanks, guys," the young fairy said softly as the Winx entered the gates of Alfea. "I'm sure the Trix would have come back if not for you."

Bloom sent a smile in her direction. "No problem. That's what friends are for." She then proceeded to address the rest of the Winx. "Parent teacher meetings are coming up. Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

Stella - walking on Rhythma's right - laughed. "It'll be nice to finally see my parents together again."

"Together or not, at least you get to see your parents," Musa - walking somewhat behind the group - said in a mournful tone. "Sadly, these meetings bring no music to my ears."

Humora - also at Rhythma's side - shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that both of our members from Melody have lost a parent."

Musa cast Rhythma a long look. "You're from Melody?"

The fairy opened her mouth to reply, but Flava beat her to it. "Her mother was the Princess of Melody," she said, winking at Rhythma and draping her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Our fairy here was named after her mother because she died during Rhythma's birth."

"That's so cool." Musa told the fairy, smiling. Rhythma paused to let her catch up so they were walking side-by-side.

"Something's wrong." Flora said, suddenly alert. "It was as if Mother Nature were upset."

Rhythma began to feel uneasy and pressed closer to Musa, who looked around cautiously.

The hall was silent as the Winx walked toward their rooms - which now were all one. Faragonda had used her magic to make Bloom's complex bigger so that Rhythma's group could join them. It was strange at first, but practical. Now Rhythma was able to room with Lula and Humora.

"Wait." Tecna suddenly said, causing the group to pause. "Did you hear that strange rustling noise?"

Bloom scoffed, walking by Rhythma. "That was you, Tecna. You're just imagining things."

Rhythma doubted the fairy's confidence - as she felt someone's eyes on her. However, she followed Humora into their room after waving to the others. "Goodnight, guys. Thanks again."

"Night, Rhythma!" Stella said sleepily as she walked into her own room.

The black-haired fairy laid down in her bed, Lula beside her. "Wake me up if you need anything," her friend whispered. Rhythma nodded.

Pip joined her on the bed, and then, when sleep finally came, Rhythma allowed herself to succumb to the darkness pulling at her mind.

* * *

 _Punch._

 _Rhythma screamed._

 _Punch._

 _Her head dropped._

 _Someone laughed._

 _Stormy?_

 _Rhythma forced her head up to face her attacker, groaning when Stormy smirked back at her. "Miss me, wretch?"_

 _"Go away." Rhythma spat, feeling the chains dig into her wrists as Stormy frowned. They were holding her arms high above her, preventing escape._

 _"You don't give the orders here, fairy." The magenta witch snapped. "I do."_

 _Rhythma shook her head. "Never again." She croaked. "I won't let you win."_

 _Stormy smirked. "Look around you." She said. "Where are we?"_

 _As Rhythma obeyed her tormentor, her mind pieced together exactly where she was._

 _Faragonda's_ _office._

 _The fairy turned her head back to the witch. "What happened? Where is the Headmistress?" Her tone became one of fear, because Rhythma already knew the answer._

 _Stormy cackled. "You're speaking to her."_

 _"What did you do to Faragonda?" Rhythma screamed, pulling against the restraints. Stormy scowled and grabbed her prisoner's chin, wrenching her head dangerously to the side._

 _"One - don't ever talk to me like that again." The witch hissed, watching Rhythma squeal. "Second, Faragonda's dead." She leaned forward. "Because I killed her."_

 _"You wouldn't," the fairy whimpered. "I don't believe you."_

 _Stormy jerked her head, taunting her, and spoke dangerously quiet. "Do you really think that she would let me take over her school without a fight?" She asked. Rhythma shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Exactly. And once she was dead, guess who we killed next."_

 _Rhythma's eyes widened. "You didn't." She croaked. "Please tell me you're joking!"_

 _"Nope." Stormy laughed at Rhythma's horrified face. "The Winx fought bravely, I'll admit, but their efforts proved to be in vain."_

 _"Why?" The fairy cried. "Why did you kill them?"_

 _Stormy didn't answer. Instead, she released Rhythma's face and stepped back. "After they died, you were the last fairy still fighting. Icy managed to knock you to the ground, where Darcy and I held you." Her smirk widened. "Icy stood over you, an ice sword ready to end your life as she had the others. But she didn't kill you."_

 _Rhythma shrieked._

 _"Instead, she sliced your wings off and said that you were going to be a prisoner at Alfea." Stormy leaned closer to her, so that their faces were almost touching. "You are a reminder to every fairy here of that night. No wings, no magic, and no freedom."_

 _"No," Rhythma sobbed. "It can"t be true."_

 _The witch laughed. "Oh, but it is. And you're completely helpless to change it." Then she slapped Rhythma, adding to the tears already falling down her face. "Now, tell me." Stormy took a step back. "Who do you belong to?"_

 _Rhythma spat. "No one."_

 _Stormy frowned, before sending a ball of lightning at her. The fairy screamed in pain and thrashed against her restraints - which proved to add more to her agony. The witch narrowed her eyes and gripped her chin once again. "Who do you belong to?" Her voice was laced with menace._

 _Rhythma paused, breathing heavily and staring into her captor's eyes before breaking their gaze. "You." She mumbled._

 _"I'm sorry," Stormy smirked. "I didn't catch that. Say it again."_

 _Rhythma whimpered as Stormy's nails dug into her face, drawing blood. "I belong to you."_

* * *

The fairy sat upright in her bed, gasping and feeling completely drained of magic. Lula was beside her, stroking her hair.

As soon as her eyes opened, the Sleep fairy took Rhythma's hand and looked deep into her heterogeneous eyes. "Are you okay, dear?" The two fairies who had become like sisters now stared at each other, as though trying to read one another

Rhythma groaned and shook her head. "I can't - I saw . . ." She broke down, crying into her friend's chest. "Oh, Lula! I saw the future! Everyone was dead, and the Trix . . ."

"What? What about the Trix?" Lula pressed.

"The Trix kept me alive," Rhythma sobbed. "Stormy was . . . She . . ." The fairy couldn't go on. Her friend already knew what had happened.

Lula held Rhythma close to her and they laid like that for a while, before Stella screamed from the other room.

At once, the two followed by Humora, Statica and Flava all rushed into the sunlight fairy's room, where she sat trembling on her bed. Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa were all there already.

"What's going on?" Lula asked, watching as Stella attempted to relax herself. "We heard a scream."

"Stella had a nightmare." Bloom explained. "She woke us all up."

The sunshine fairy gulped. "It was more than just a dream." She said nervously. "It felt so real, and I'm totally drained of magic." Her voice wavered. "I felt like someone was watching me!"

"Hmm." Lula put a hand on Rhythma's back. "Rhythma had a dream like that, too."

"I've said it before," Tecna announced. "There's something very strange in the air tonight."

Musa stood, startling a very jumpy Rhythma. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Stella and Rhythma had a nightmare, so what?" She turned. "I'm going back to bed."

Bloom sighed. "Let's all go back to bed, alright?" She looked at Stella. "And Stella, holler if you need anything."

Rhythma followed her friends back into her room and lay in her bed. _Please be a dreamless sleep,_ she begged. _I don't want another nightmare._

The fairy's wishes came true, as she fell into a black void of nothingness.

* * *

It didn't last long, however. Sometime later, Rhythma woke to a scream. At once, the black-haired fairy surged upward and out of her bed, Humora following.

The screams were coming from Musa and Tecna's room. The two fairies found Tecna talking to Musa quietly.

"What's going on?" Bloom came up behind Rhythma, who jumped up out of fright.

"We heard a scream," Flora said with worry, followed by Stella.

The golden fairy huffed in annoyance. "Ugh! My beauty sleep!"

Tecna waited until everyone - including Statica, Flava and Lula - was in the room. "I woke up," she whispered. "And I realized that something was wrong with Musa."

"I was dreaming about my mother." Musa croaked. "But then the dream turned into my very own worst nightmare - a place with no music."

"That's strange." Tecna said. "I, too, was having a very horrible dream."

Rhythma caught Kiko's eye and saw that the bunny as well as Pip looked kind of daunted.

Bloom was confused.

"First Stella and Rhythma and now you too?" Her voice held skepticism. "What is going on around here?"

"Girls." Stella's voice breaks into the situation. "Let's recap the situation, shall we? There are too many weird things."

Flava nodded. "First Tecna hears strange rustling noises,"

"Then we all have nightmares." Rhythma added, looking around.

Stella crossed her arms. "And finally there's Musa's world without music."

Flora tensed suddenly, and as did Rhythma. "Shhh." The black-haired girl snapped.

"Quiet fairies." Flora whispered. "Mirta."

Tecna tilted her head to the side. "What's Mirta got to do with this?"

Kiko suddenly jumped off Bloom's shoulder and into the main room. Pip quacked at Rhythma and followed the bunny.

Flora gave a determined look toward the others. "I think Kiko and Pip are sensing what Rhythma and I are sensing."

Rhythma and the Winx followed Pip and Kiko into the middle room, where Mirta in her pumpkin form was sitting on a table. Kiko jumped behind the plant and waved his arms.

"I think Kiko and Pip are trying to tell us something." Flora elaborated once Pip started to mimic Kiko's motions. The nature fairy leaned forward and squinted at the two pets. "It's about Mirta, right guys?"

Pip quacked and flapped his tiny wings while Kiko nodded.

Flora took a deep breath. Then, as Rhythma watched, she sprinkled some magic on the pumpkin and held out her hand.

"Flora!"

Rhythma's eyes widened at the familiar voice of Mirta, and a holographic image of the witch appeared before them.

"Thank goodness you were able to contact me!" Mirta continued, then turned to Bloom. "That creature hasn't been able to get to you yet, Bloom. But I saw it." Mirta cast her a sympathetic look. "I saw it creep around in here. Then, at the first light of dawn, it just took off!" Her gaze filled with determination. "We have to be ready for when it comes back tonight."

* * *

 _"Let me go, Icy!" Rhythma screamed, thrashing against her chains. "You'll never get away with this. Someone will stop you!"_

 _The ice witch in front of her cackled evilly. "Not a chance, fairy." She put her finger on Rhythma's nose. "We're the most powerful witches in existence now."_

* * *

"Bloom, Rhythma!" Flora yelled. "This is it!" Rhythma's eyes snapped open and she leapt from her bed, startling Pip.

She rushed out of her room to find the monster surrounded by the Winx. It was huge. Her eyes widened in shock. No way. "Is that . . .?" No. It couldn't be. Only the most powerful witches could create a _nightmare gargoyle._

Sharing a look with Bloom, she knew they had the same idea.

"Magic Winx!"

Rhythma felt herself transform as her gray-and-white sweater became a dark gray sparkling outfit. Her violet wings appeared on her back and she flew up to hover beside Humora and Statica.

"Breath of the Books!" Rhythma cried, remembering the spell Concorda had taught her yesterday. The monster screeched at her and snapped its tail like a whip, barely missing Rhythma's face.

"Come on, let's tail that thing!" Bloom yelled, and the Winx all flew after the creature as it disappeared into the hall. Rhythma went to follow, but then turned to Pip and Kiko, now joined by Concorda herself.

She narrowed her eyes. "Stay here." The order was firm.

When Rhythma made it out into the hall followed by Flora, she was shocked to find the Winx - Bloom in particular - on the ground, only half conscious. Stella was shaking her.

"Where's the monster?" Bloom asked, standing up. "Where did it go?"

"Downstairs," Rhythma said harshly. "Let's hurry," she nodded at Stella, who used her scepter to transport the ten fairies into the school courtyard.

"Where is it?" Bloom asked, just as a shadow fell over the group. Rhythma gasped and lunged to the side as the monster dropped down from above.

Landing rather awkwardly on her feet, Rhythma raised one hand to draw the creature away from Tecna, who was defenseless against it due to her exhaustion. Rhythma herself did not know how much longer she could keep fighting.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked, helping Tecna. "We're all exhausted!"

"I don't know," a voice that frightened Rhythma out of her skin snarled. "but by the looks of it, you Winx could still beat us, even if you're all split up."

The Trix.

Rhythma scowled and flew up to face them, fighting the exhaustion that pulled at her wings. Icy smirked. "Hello, fairy. Miss me?"

"Not in a million years," Rhythma spat.

Suddenly, Icy blasted ice at someone directly behind Rhythma. She turned and gasped, seeing Stella and Flora encased in levitating block of ice.

"No!" She screamed, darting toward them. But Stormy was quicker. In a swift movement, the storm witch appeared in front of the fairy and gave her a powerful push to the chest, sending her back into Icy's waiting arms.

Rhythma thrashed, but she knew it was useless. She was trapped.

A terrible sensation overcame her body suddenly, and Rhythma cried out. "No! Icy, don't do this!"

The Winx were all down now, but they were awake. They all watched with horror as the monster grabbed Bloom and the Trix all levitated down to the ground with Rhythma still grasped in their arms.

Icy smirked.

"You have been a pain in the tail since you escaped, little fairy," she said. "You ran away because you wanted to be a free fairy, and now, you're going to lose that forever."

Then she did it.

Icy clenched her fist together and broke the ice around Rhythma's wings.

Meaning she broke the _wings_ as well.

Rhythma was so horrified that she didn't make a single sound. Instead, she slumped forward and the Trix left her there to go deal with Bloom, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere.

Through her half-conscious ears, Rhythma heard Faragonda's voice.

"What is going on here?!" The voice was angry. "What are you doing to my girls?"

A few moments later, Rhythma felt a pair of arms gently lift her into the air.

"What happened to Rhythma?" Faragonda asked, worry lacing her tone.

There was silence. Then Bloom spoke.

It was a dark voice.

"They broke her wings."

That's when Rhythma surrendered to the darkness pushing at her mind, and allowed the cool nothingness take her over.


	17. Chapter 16 - Secrets Within Secrets

_**\- Edited -**_

"Rhythma?"

The fairy groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Not today. She didn't want to wake up.

"Come on. Wake up." The voice was pleading. It was Humora.

 _It wasn't a dream._ The young fairy thought with despair. Her wings were gone. Forever. She would truly never fly again.

And what use was a fairy without wings?

The image of Icy cackling while the others held Rhythma back was still fresh in her mind. No matter how hard the fairy tried, the laughter - the _wicked_ laughter - could never be silenced.

"Please wake up, Rhythma." Came the voice again, and this time, Rhythma actually complied, knowing that she couldn't stay asleep forever. Unfortunately. She would much rather sleep than deal with the fact she was forever grounded.

"What do you want, Humora?" She asked, upon opening her eyes. The puffy-haired fairy was standing over her bed, hands clasped together and a sad look on her face. Had her friend been crying? It seemed so, as her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed.

When she heard Rhythma's voice, Humora's head shot up in surprise. "You're awake!" She cried.

Rhythma sat up, groaning when her back protested against the motion. "Yeah. It appears so." She put her hand on her head. "How long have I been out?" _Do I really want to know?_

Her friend looked away. "About two days." Then she muttered something that Rhythma didn't catch.

"What was that?" The pixie fairy demanded.

Humora sighed. "Nothing. Ms. Faragonda wants to see you in her office."

Rhythma took a deep breath. "Alright." Then she whisked the cover off of her body and lightly stepped out of her bed. With a nod to her friend, she passed her and walked out into the hall of Alfea.

The school was oddly silent. Rhythma had no idea why. The sun was out, and it had to be the middle of the day. She walked into the familiar office of her headmistress and froze when she saw who else was in the room.

"Michael?" Her voice came out as a hoarse croak. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen they boy since Faragonda turned her back into a real fairy.

The specialist turned at the sound of her voice and rushed up to her, embracing the shocked fairy in a bone-crushing hug. "Rhythma!" His voice was filled with relief. "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

Rhythma squeaked from lack of air and gently pushed the boy away. "I'm fine. Just woke up, actually."

Ms. Faragonda stepped from behind her desk and fixed Rhythma with a stern look. "You most certainly are not fine." She scolded. "You had your wings torn off."

Rhythma looked down and sighed. Nothing was hidden from Faragonda.

"You've been asleep for two days, young lady," the headmistress continued. "You're deprived of fluids and solids, so you need to eat."

"And then what?" Rhythma questioned. "I'm technically not a fairy without wings, so what's the point of even being here at Alfea?"

Faragonda narrowed her eyes. "You will always be a fairy, Rhythma, no matter if you have wings or not." Her voice came out as stern, and left no room for arguing. "Just because you cannot fly, doesn't mean you have no powers."

Rhythma wordlessly held up her hand and formed a ball of sun energy. "What do I do, then?" She asked, staring at the bright sphere.

Faragonda nodded to Michael. "There is an Exhibition today." She told the fairy softly. "I have asked Michael to take you to meet Athena at Redfountain."

At those words, Rhythma smiled. Concorda had told her much about the Redfountain pixie. "I guess that would be fine." She mumbled. "But what if the Trix show up?"

"They won't." Faragonda assured her. "Griffin has informed me that she has expelled them from Cloudtower."

Rhythma's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Expelled?" She echoed. "You must be joking."

But the headmistress shook her head. "I received a notice from her yesterday. She told me to explain everything about the Trix that I knew. I told her about you."

Rhythma flinched.

"After hearing this, Griffin told me that those three had been expelled for attacking Alfea fairies and humiliating her." Faragonda sighed. "She says she's very sorry for not investigating the strange noises coming from their dorm."

The young fairy managed a weak smile. "It's fine. There's no way she could have know they were holding a fairy hostage."

Michael came up beside Rhythma and put a hand on her shoulder. "And now they cannot hurt you."

"That's not entirely true, young man." The headmistress frowned. "Now that they have no where to go, the Trix roam Magix. There is no doubt that Rhythma is still on their hit list."

Rhythma stepped back. "Then what do I do?" She demanded. "If they do turn up at the Exhibition, they'll either kill me or take me again."

"You seem to forget your newer powers." Faragonda replied.

The fairy tilted her head to the side. "What would that be?"

The headmistress looked Rhythma dead in the eyes. "You can turn into a cat." She prompted. "Remember? I didn't have enough power to remove the spell. You can turn into a kitten at will."

Michael smiled at Rhythma. "Give it a try."

"Okay." The fairy shrugged. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and waited, concentrating on the cat form she had seen in the reflection of the stream the day she escaped from the Trix. She remembered the soft black fur and the red collar and her slitted heterogeneous eyes . . .

"Very good!" Faragonda clapped. Rhythma opened her eyes and found herself on four familiar legs and in a body warm and snug. She purred as Michael scooped her up and nodded to the headmistress.

"I will take care of her," he promised.

Faragonda narrowed her eyes. "I would hope so, young man."

Michael turned toward the door. "My life will be destroyed before I let the Trix lay a hand on her again." He insisted.

Rhythma purred and pressed her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart and the rhythmic rocking motion caused the young kitten to slowly close her eyes and let the calming darkness take her once again.

* * *

 _"We're coming for you, little fairy," Icy hissed, her eyes flashing in the darkness. "You can't hide forever."_

 _Stormy's eyes came into existence as well. "We tore off your wings." She growled. "When we get our hands on you next time, you won't want to do anything without our permission."_

 _"You'll never try to run away again." Darcy added, appearing beside the fairy and grabbing her hair. "Never."_

 _Rhythma whimpered and stared into Icy's captivating blue eyes. Darcy's grip on her hair tightened and she pulled, causing the girl to scream._

 _"Worthless!" Darcy hissed. Rhythma wailed and put her hands over her ears, but the taunts continued to find her ears._

 _Stormy grinned. "Pathetic!" Her voice was dripping with poison._

 _"Useless!" Icy smirked and walked forward with a menacing glare. Then, she punched the fairy right in the face. The chuckle that followed haunted Rhythma's ears as Icy stood over her. "Useless, that is, except for entertainment."_

* * *

Rhythma woke to a thump and jolted upward, ears flattened. However, she relaxed when she realized that it was just Michael. She was laying on his bed and he seemed to be training. Once he caught her eye, however, he stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." He said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Rhythma nodded and rose to her paws, looking at him expectantly. He smiled even wider.

"Ready to go meet Athena?"

That got a purr out of the kitten as Michael picked her up and walked out of the room.

He looked down at her. "Unfortunately, I cannot take you down to her home." He admitted. "So Saladin has agreed to let her come up here."

No sooner than he had said those words, the boy walked into the familiar office of the headmaster of Redfountain. Saladin was waiting for them.

"Greetings." The old man nodded to Michael as he put Rhythma down on the floor and stepped back. Rhythma looked over her shoulder at him and transformed into her human form.

She smiled. "Hello."

Saladin brightened. "Faragonda has told me about your special bond to all Pixies." He said. "And she has also informed me that you need to speak with our Guardian Pixie."

Rhythma nodded. "That is correct."

The headmaster stepped aside and revealed a Pixie sitting in the desk. Rhythma's eyes widened at her. She was a beautiful redhead with amberish eyes and bright green wings. As soon as their eyes met, Rhythma felt her heart jump.

The pixie - Athena - flew so that she was hovering right in front of Rhythma's face.

"Hello." She said shyly. "My name is Athena."

Rhythma smiled. "I'm Rhythma."

The fairy felt herself grow stronger as the bond formed between the two. Her body seemed to glow green.

Then she stepped back and took Athena's hand. "You are very beautiful." She said.

Athena blushed. "Thank you, Guardian." She replied. "You, yourself are very pretty as well."

The two embraced.

Then Athena spoke again. "Concorda has spoken to me much about you." She told the fairy. "It is lovely to finally meet you." She did a formal bow.

Rhythma held the pixie in her hand. "The same goes for you." Then she smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to the Exhibition?"

"I would love to." Athena answered, staring into Rhythma's eyes.

* * *

"So will you be competing?" Rhythma asked Michael as they walked out onto the seating area.

The specialist nodded. "I'm going to be part of the Dragon show."

Rhythma nodded and watched him head for the arena before making her way over to Faragonda, who was sitting next to Griffin.

"Hello!" Faragonda smiled warmly at her student and gestured to the seat on her right. "Ready to enjoy the show?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rhythma replied, taking a seat and letting Athena sit on her lap. Griffin turned to face the young fairy, eyes concerned.

"I am truly sorry for what the Trix did you, young lady." The Headwitchtress of Cloudtower said softly. "If I had known, you would have been freed a long time ago."

Rhythma smiled. "It's fine." She replied. "Nothing could have been done."

"I commend you for being so strong." Griffin admitted. "It must have been hard for you to undergo such brutality."

Rhythma didn't want reply to that, so Griffin said nothing more. Instead, both remained silent as Saladin came to sit beside Rhythma as well.

The first event of the Exhibition was the hoverbike show - which Michael was not participating in. However, Rhythma found the tension between a few of the competitors rather unnerving, as one in a purple helmet - Riven - tried to knock his rival completely off the bike. Athena gasped.

"That's not supposed to happen!" The pixie cried. "This is supposed to be a fair and friendly competition!"

Rhythma glanced at Saladin, who had his eyes closed as the another boy went over to Brandon and helped him up. Riven seemed to be mocking them, and then Timmy intervened.

There was a pause in the conversation.

And then a pair of huge doors opened, revealing five dragons. The first one was the darkest blue color the young fairy had ever seen and had Michael on top of it. Once their eyes met, she saw the boy smile slightly before slipping off his beast and walking up to the others.

The specialists all assumed a back-to-back position and used hand motions to tell the dragons to rise into the air. Rhythma watched, transfixed, at the beautiful show.

But good things always had to end. At least in Rhythma's world.

Riven suddenly fell back when Brandon hurled his boomerang, allowing his pink dragon to collapse. Once he rose to his feet, however, Riven gave his dragon the order to attack.

Suddenly, it seemed like both dragons were fighting. Michael and his beast backed away, shocked, but the dragons continued to snarl.

Faragonda grabbed Rhythma's arm. "Go!" She cried. "Get out of here!"

Rhythma complied, taking Athena and running toward Michael. He instantly grabbed her arm and hauled her onto his dragon. "Come on." He ordered. "Let's get to Magix and let everyone here cool down."

Rhythma nodded and gasped once the dragon lifted into the air. The last glimpse she caught of Redfountain was seeing Bloom and another fairy rise out of the ground, fighting, before the entire school vanished from view.

 ** _A/N: Apologies if this chapter was boring. I hate this episode but found that I really shouldn't skip it._**

 ** _If you were a fairy, who would be your bonded pixie?_**

 ** _Mine would probably be one named Babble, Pixie of Words and twin sister of Chatta._**


	18. Chapter 17 - The Font of the Dragon Fire

**_\- Edited -_**

The next few days in Magix were quite boring for Rhythma. Going back to Alfea might have been an option if not for the fact that it would take days to get there. So for the moment, she was stranded with Athena, Concorda - who joined her in the city - and her newest bonded pixie, Ninfea - who rushed to meet her upon hearing that Rhythma was in the city. She had three pixies with her, and only one left to bond with.

Now the young fairy and her three Pixies were walking alone through Magix, looking for a place to eat. It was around noon, so Rhythma asked where they should eat.

"I want to go to Hope's Yum Yum!" Athena announced, making Rhythma giggle. The name of that restaurant always made her chuckle. It was strange.

Concorda snorted. "No way! I want to eat at Snug 'n Warm Café!"

Ninfea pushed in between them. "But I want a salad!" She complained.

Rhythma smiled warmly at the three Pixies. "How about we go for pizza?" She asked. "Athena can get a pizza, Concorda can get a coffee, and Ninfea can have a salad."

"Fine." All three said simultaneously. Rhythma gave another smile before walking toward the interior of Magix, the Pixies following. The town was quiet at this hour - as not many people were out for lunch. Families preferred to stay home and eat together.

Once they started to walk again, Concorda and Ninfea began to argue again, so Rhythma tried to ease the tension. It wasn't too long before all three were screaming at each other. Athena then joined it, trying to split up the Pixies while getting Rhythma to back off.

And then Rhythma crashed into someone.

However, this time she managed to stay on her feet as the other fairy hit the ground.

"Bloom?" Upon seeing the redhead, Rhythma held out her hand and helped her to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Bloom steadied herself and sighed, refusing to meet Rhythma's confused gaze.

"Tell me." The black-haired fairy commanded firmly.

Bloom paused, as though debating whether or not to comply, before rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Where to?"

"Earth." Her friend replied. At Rhythma's shocked face, she added. "I'm not cut out for Alfea. After the incident at Redfountain, I need some breathing space."

Rhythma scowled, but tried to speak in a friendly tone. "I won't try to stop you, Bloom." She said calmly, putting her hand on the fairy's shoulder. "But I will say that you're wrong."

Bloom gave her a sad look. "I don't know what to think anymore." She said. "I'll try to think about it. But right now, I need to go home."

"Then by all means," Rhythma stepped aside. "Go. But I'll be waiting for you to return." She smiled slightly. "You belong here, Bloom."

Her friend smiled warmly and passed by Rhythma before disappearing into an alleyway. The fairy watched her go, before turning around and heading back the way Bloom had just come.

"Come on, guys." She told the pixies, who had been hiding from Bloom. "Let's go get some pizza."

However, as Rhythma passed by a pillar, a hand shot out from behind it and grabbed the fairy's arm. Yanked backward by an insane amount of force, Rhythma couldn't even scream before her head slammed against the wall and sent a jolt through her entire body. Her head spun and her vision blurred for a moment. The fairy groaned and slumped to the ground.

"Hello, little fairy." Stormy's voice reached Rhythma's ears as the witch reached down and grabbed her by the roots of her hair. "I'm back."

* * *

 **Stormy's POV**

With a grunt, Stormy pushed the fairy forward, sending her stumbling to her knees at the feet of Icy and Darcy. The Café was pretty much empty now, and those bystanders still there weren't even paying attention.

Icy stood up, eyes narrowed. "Where did you get her?" She demanded, walking toward the little wretch and crouching in front of her.

"Plucked her off the street." Stormy replied.

Darcy chuckled. "Lucky."

Icy put her finger under the fairy's chin and forced her to look up. "She was alone?"

"Of course not." Stormy snorted. She held out her hand, and a ball of lightning appeared - three of the stupid insects trapped inside. "I had to catch some bugs too."

The pixies screamed and held each other out of fear. Stormy smirked and let the ball vanish.

"But that's not all."

Both of her sisters looked up in surprise. "What is it?" Darcy asked.

Stormy grabbed the wretch by her hair and forced her to stand up. "Bloom's gone."

Icy and Darcy both widened their eyes, watching as Stormy sat down at another table and forced Rhythma's head down on the table.

"Just like that." The magenta witch said. "She said, 'Goodbye Magix' and she disappeared."

Icy stood up. "She left, huh?" There was a cruel tone to her voice. "So the little fairy has given up."

"She's gone home." Darcy snickered.

Icy pondered over the idea for a moment, her eyes on Rhythma. "Listen up, sisters." She finally said. "This is the opportunity we have been waiting for. Without her Winx friends, Bloom is even more vulnerable." She turned around and growled at the persistent duck that kept following her around. With a smirk, Icy blasted at it and completely encased the annoying animal in a block of ice. Then she smiled and walked over to Rhythma, still pressed against the table. "As for you, you're going to wish you'd never tried to escape us, little fairy."

She motioned to Stormy, who picked up one of the knives on the table and held it out to the ice witch. She felt the fairy tense underneath her and tightened her grip, making sure to keep her firmly on the table. At the extra tension on her scalp, the fairy gave a quiet wail and twisted, adding to her pain and squeaking once Stormy prevented her from moving out of the position. The witch was determined to put the fairy in as much pain as possible.

It shocked Stormy that the young fairy hadn't struggled very much after being caught. In fact, the only time she had fought back was when the witch had first grabbed her.

Icy smirked cruelly and and traced the knife lightly over the faded scar on the fairy's face, pondering on the mark. "I say we reopen this scar." She said at last, looking down at her victim. "What do you have to say about that?"

The fairy narrowed her eyes in defiance - something Stormy had never seen her do. "You underestimate me, _witch_." She spat out. "Do you really think I didn't set up a communication link with Faragonda?"

Icy's eyes widened at those words, and Stormy growled, grabbing another fistful of hair and bringing her head up. "That's a mistake, fairy." She growled, holding up her hand - now handling another ball of lightning. "Why don't you ever just _cooperate?"_

The fairy laughed, but it was a bitter, cold laugh. "After what you've done to me, I don't take chances anymore."

Stormy snarled and slammed the fairy's head back down onto the table, forcing a grunt from the victim's throat. Then she shoved a napkin in her mouth, silencing the fairy before any other sound could come out.

Icy stepped forward as Darcy put one hand on the fairy's head, holding her down. Stormy watched as Icy - with rage clear in her eyes - drew the knife swiftly across the fairy's cheek, forcing a muffled yelp from her mouth. "Shut up."

The fairy gritted her teeth, but complied.

"Now," Icy continued as she placed the knife once again over the scar. "Let's make things bloody."

And with that, she sliced downward, cutting open the faded wound and watching the blood run down the fairy's face. Stormy felt her jerk once, then go limp. Icy then started to brutally stab the unconscious girl, drawing so much blood that Stormy could actually see her victim going pale.

Once finished with her rage fit, Icy stepped back and watched the girl drop limply to the ground, the color drained almost completely from her face.

She raised her hand, readying herself for the final blow, when the door to the Café burst open and four people rushed in. The professors.

Cursing, Stormy leaped to her feet and teleported away from the restaurant with her sisters, leaving the soon-to-be-dead fairy on the ground. They didn't have to worry about her anymore. Icy had done what they should have done all those years ago.

 _Gardeina, here we come._

* * *

 **Griffin's POV** (😈😈)

As she rushed into the Café followed by Faragonda, Saladin and Codatorta, Griffin only just caught a glimpse of her former students before they vanished. She scowled.

But they weren't her main concern.

What she was truly worried about was the young girl lying motionless on the floor of the Café, covered in blood and deathly pale. Already, one of the workers of the restaurant was at her side, trying to rouse her with no avail. It seemed unlikely that she was even still alive.

Faragonda dropped to her knees and began to shake her student, tears in her eyes. For once, Griffin couldn't scorn her for her weakness. She honestly felt close to tears herself. _I had no idea my former students were capable of such cruelty._ She thought as she took in the sight of the blood running from a deep gash on her face - as well as the multiple stab wounds on her torso.

She had a feeling that the fairy would never heal from this attack. The wounds were too severe.

As soon as Faragonda had contacted her that the fairy was in the hands of the Trix, Griffin knew she couldn't decline to come. This student - though not as powerful as the Legendary Dragon - was still the keeper of the purest magic in the universe - pixie magic. One could not get any more pure than a Pixie. Without the fairy, Pixies would start to lose their pure hearts. Without the Pixies, the Magic Dimension would crumble in on itself.

She kneeled down beside Faragonda and gently lifted the fairy's head. It hung limply - a sign that they were probably too late. Griffin shook her head sadly and lay the fairy back down on the ground, trying still to be gentle with her.

"We need to get her to a healer." Saladin said. His voice was hoarse with grief. "She might still make it." Then, under his breath, he added, "I hope she makes it."

Griffin narrowed her eyes, doubting his confidence. It was highly unlikely the fairy - already nearly dead from blood loss - would survive this fatal attack.

Faragonda shook her head. "Alfea is too far. She'll never make it." Her cheeks were stained with tears. "I can't lose her. I just got her back."

Codatorta sighed and stepped forward. "Our healers don't know anything about fairies." He admitted. "We are of no use. She'll die." His voice lowered. "I am sorry."

Griffin stood up, eyes closed. "Then I will take her to Cloudtower."

Faragonda gasped. "But -"

"No buts." Griffin interrupted. "It's her only chance." She looked down at the fairy. "She's already almost too gone to be saved. Let my witches try."

"She'll have a heart attack once she wakes up." Saladin said firmly. "The worst years of her life were at your school."

Griffin picked up the girl bridal style. "Listen to me, professors," she growled sternly. "Cloudtower is the closest and most advanced school with a healer. If anyone can save her - it's him." She paused. "And my school is not what she's afraid of. It's the Trix."

Faragonda closed her eyes. "How can we trust you?" She demanded. "Your students did this. How do I know you won't finish the job?"

Griffin scowled. "Do you accuse me of being dishonorable?" She snapped. "I may be a witch, but I am nothing like the Trix. I have my pride - all witches do - but my pride comes with honor. As long as she is in Cloudtower, no harm will fall upon this fairy."

Then, without waiting for a reply, Griffin turned around and stalked out of the Café - the girl still in her arms. This fairy had to live. Griffin would never forgive herself if she died.

 **A/N: Well that concludes that chapter.**

 **If your were a fairy, what would be your origin?**

 **Mine would be Spartan, Planet of Peace and War.**

 **Please vote and comment!**


	19. Chapter 18 - The Fall Of Magix

_**\- Edited -**_

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" _Probably not._

"I doubt it. They stabbed her pretty bad." _You got that right._

"Griffin was so upset when the healer told her to leave. I feel so bad for her." _Ugh._

"I feel bad for this fairy. She's been through so much." _Compassion? From a witch? That's new._

Rhythma groaned quietly and shifted, feeling the scratchy mattress beneath her sensitive skin. _She couldn't open her eyes._

"She moved!" _Of course I did, dummy._

Footsteps. And someone poked her face.

"Hey! Can you open your eyes?" _Nope, or I would have done so already._

"Of course she can't, dummy! She's still asleep." _Yep._

Silence.

Rhythma gave another groan. Why was she still alive? Hadn't the Trix killed her? She had actually _hoped_ they had killed her this time and ended her suffering once and for all.

"Let's leave her be, Regina. She needs to rest." _Not anymore, apparently._

"But she moved! Don't you believe me, Bella?" _Yikes. This is bad._

"Not really." _Some friend._

 _But then . . . they ARE witches. That's probably as friendly as a witch gets these days. In any case, they're better than the Trix._

The young fairy thought faintly back to the pain she had felt when Icy cut her face again. Everything after that was a blur, however, Rhythma knew that Icy had brutally stabbed her - probably with the intention of killing her. Why she hadn't succeeded was beyond her.

Against the will of her mind and body, Rhythma forced her eyes to open. The room she was currently occupying was dimly lit, and there was only a single bed - the one which she slept on.

There was a faint gasp, and the young fairy turned her head to stare at the two girls in the room with her. The first one was the one who had poked her. She had long, silky dark green hair and golden eyes. She seemed to have a friendly air about her, but then looking down at her choice of clothing, Rhythma saw that she had the fashion sense of a true witch. She wore a whiter t-shirt with a skull across the front, and the sleeves were rimmed with brown. Her pants were jeans with multiple rips in them, and out of her pockets, Rhythma caught a glimpse of a chain. "Hello," she said. "I'm Regina."

The other girl didn't seem to be as friendly as Regina. She had light brown hair and aqua eyes, closely resembling Stormy's. Her clothing style was not much better than her companion's, as she wore literally all black and nothing else. Her skin was unnaturally pale - she didn't look like a living person. "Bella." She said coolly.

"You're awake." Regina said in awe, coming forward. Rhythma shied away from the witch, feeling fear rise up in her gut. She hated being afraid, but when it came to witches, she could never be sure of their friendliness anymore. Not after the Trix. Not after almost three years.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded like she hadn't had a drink in weeks, but she knew it had been probably less than a day since the attack.

Bella crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame to the room. "Headwitchtress Griffin brought you here to Cloudtower after the Trix attacked you." She explained. "We didn't think you were going to survive."

Rhythma gave a slight nod and turned to Regina, as she seemed to be slightly nicer than Bella and more open to questions. "May I please speak to Griffin?"

"Yeah, sure." Regina shrugged and turned toward the door. "I'll go get her."

"That won't be necessary." A new voiced chimed in, and Griffin herself walked through the door. "I am already here." She nodded firmly to the two students. "Leave us."

Both students stood up and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Griffin and Rhythma alone.

The Headwitchtress gave Rhythma a small smile and sat down on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." The fairy replied shyly. "A little dizzy, and kind of thirsty. But fine." It was true. The worst pain she felt was a major headache.

Griffin nodded. "You are very lucky to have survived that attack." She said gravely. "You almost did not, and the Trix escaped." Those words came out as bitter, and the fairy instantly felt guilty for letting them get away when she could have done more to keep them there until help arrived.

"I'm sorry." Rhythma responded, looking down. "Stormy just grabbed me, and I couldn't stop her. She was too strong." She clutched the blanket tightly, turning her knuckles white.

"I understand, Rhythma." Griffin told her gently. "Those three are much more than they seem. But tell me: why didn't anyone help you? Aren't you not supposed to be alone?"

Rhythma looked down, remembering the rule Faragonda had struggled to enforce. "This is true." She replied. "And I had some Pixies with me. But Stormy caught them as well."

Griffin nodded. "As I suspected. I managed to free the three Pixies trapped, but they are still waiting for you. May I bring them in?" She looked at the fairy expectantly.

Rhythma nodded. "Sure. Let them in."

At once, the door opened and Athena flew into the room, followed by Ninfea and Concorda. A fourth pixie flew in after them, silent.

All three of Rhythma's Pixies embraced her upon seeing that she was awake. She felt happy to know that they were safe. Stormy could not have been very kind to them. "You're all okay!" She cried, tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes. "Did she she hurt you? Are you injured?"

Athena shook her head. "No. We're just a little frightened, that's all."

"A little?" Ninfea scoffed. "I was terrified out of my skin!"

Concorda nodded in agreement.

Then, the fourth pixie flew up to face her. To Rhythma, she resembled a witch, with her eye shape and her clothing choice. In fact, had she not had wings and was fluttering right in front of the fairy, she probably would have mistaken her for an elf.

"Hello." She said silkily. "My name is Discorda - Pixie of Cloudtower." She bowed in a formal manner.

Rhythma sucked in a breath. "I am Rhythma, fairy of Pixies. It is a pleasure to meet you." She took the pixie's hand and felt the connection spark between them. It was as if a piece of stir g was forever tying itself around both of their hearts, drawing them closer.

It was in that moment, as they stared into each other's eyes, that Rhythma felt absolutely complete. It was as if the final piece of her life puzzle had been put into place now that she had met her fourth and final guardian pixie.

She looked over at Griffin, who still sat at the edge of her bed.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, young lady?" The Headwitchtress asked, standing up and holding out her hand. Rhythma nodded and accepted the outstretched arm gratefully. Her Pixies fought all stay seated on her shoulders.

They descended the stairs together and entered the large cafeteria, where students all were eating and chatting together. Rhythma paused, looking around.

"It's not much different than Alfea, is it?" Griffin asked as Rhythma stopped with a surprised look. "Witches are not meant to be truly evil. We just draw our energy from a different source. Not everything is all rainbows and sunshine." She smiled. "Come."

Griffin led the way to her table and motioned for Rhythma to sit down, smiling when the fairy complied. Food was presented to them. On Rhythma's plate was an apple, some toast, and a soup.

They ate in silence, Rhythma rather slowly due to her small appetite. She was aware of Griffin watching her every move, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The Trix had watched her eat all the time. Their stares had become something to block out after a while.

It was as these thoughts ran through her head that she noticed the cafeteria go dead silent. Rhythma felt a cold air overcome the school and immediately dropped her fork. It flattered to the tray with a loud sound, echoing across the cafeteria.

But no one noticed.

They were all fixed on what had just entered the cafeteria - Rhythma included. Fear rose in her throat.

No way.

It wasn't possible.

But sure enough, standing with all their glory in the center of the lunchroom, were the Trix.

"What are you there doing here?" Griffin demanded. "This is my school, and I won't let you wreak havoc in it!" She hurled a green beam of energy at them, but the three sprung a shield that repelled the spell easily.

Icy smirked and placed her hand on the barrier, shattering it and sending the piece spiraling toward Griffin. With a yell of surprise, the Headwitchtress flew backward into the table, crushing it.

Rhythma stepped back, alarmed.

Two of the teachers at Cloudtower rushed to see if Griffin was okay.

"Your behavior is unacceptable!" One of them yelled down to the Trix. Stormy laughed.

"What are you going to do?" The storm witch taunted. "Give us detention?" Her eyes began to glow a bright magenta color and a huge twister came down in the center of the cafeteria, capturing all the students in its windy shape.

Rhythma gasped and clutched her four Pixies close to her chest, trying to resist the pull of the twister when it suddenly vanished, leaving everyone to fall to their deaths below. She caught a glimpse of Griffin leaping from her ledge to save them, but that was all she could see from where she was.

Silence.

"In case you haven't gotten it yet, _Griffin."_ Icy spat. "We're in charge now."

Rhythma gasped. _No. No._

It wasn't possible.

But the next words Griffin said allowed for her to believe that Cloudtower was lost.

"Run, Rhythma!"

Her eyes widened, but she stepped back and launched herself toward the window. Unfortunately, Darcy's quick thinking allowed for the fairy to instead end up on the floor, clutching her arm and howling at the sudden pain that flared through her whole body.

The Trix all stood over her.

"Didn't we kill her?" Stormy asked, exasperated.

Rhythma spat, pain coursing through her entire body. "I don't die so easily, _witch_."

"Watch your mouth, fairy." Icy snapped. "I'll break your other arm if you like."

"Leave her alone!" Discorda cried, flying forward to hover between the witches and the fairy. "Fight me instead."

Darcy snorted. "What a joke." She held out her hand. "In case you haven't realized, _insect,_ we have the Dragon Flame."

A look of fear flashed in Discorda's eyes, but she remained where she was. "You will not harm my fairy! I will not stand for it!"

Concorda flew to hover at her side. "Neither will I!" She declared.

"Stay away from her!" Athena agreed, joining her friends.

Finally, Ninfea allowed herself to become part of the tiny resistance. "Back! Get away from my fairy!"

It was in that moment that Rhythma felt power surge through her entire body. Her back tingled, and she suddenly felt _something_ happen.

There were gasps from all over the room.

When Rhythma opened her eyes, she was shocked to find herself flying just above the ground, with huge wings that hadn't been there just moments before.

She was a fairy.

 _She had wings._

Rhythma's eyes widened. "How is this possible?" She asked, looking at her Pixies.

Concorda broke into a smile. "We have given you a new set of wings!" She announced. "Pixix!"

"You are the only fairy who will ever be given a second chance at flight." Discorda told her. "Pixix is given only to one fairy, and _you_ are that fairy."

Rhythma gave a small, quick nod before she looked at Griffin. "I'll be back," she promised the Headwitchtress. "I promise."

The , with that, Rhythma launched herself off the ground and out the window followed closely by her pixies.

This was it. The war had begun. 

**_A/N: I'll post pictures of Rhythma's Pixix form in the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed._**

 ** _Question: What is the name of YOUR Selkie?_**

 ** _Mine is_** _ **Destry**_ ** _,_** ** _Gatekeeper of Spartan!_**

 ** _Please vote and comment._**


	20. Chapter 19 - Mission to Domino

_**\- Edited -**_

As soon as Rhythma dropped into the Alfea courtyard and rushed through the shocked crowd that stopped to watch her, all she heard was whispers. And not ones in her head. Those had been silent for a while now.

"It's Rhythma!"

"Wasn't she at Cloudtower?"

"Something's wrong! She's injured!"

"She looks daunted."

Rhythma blocked out the comments about how she looked and gritted her teeth, pushing past the students to find Faragonda waiting with an urgent expression. Beside her was Grizelda. As soon as their eyes met Rhythma's, they gasped in shock.

They rushed forward to meet the injured girl, and Faragonda had a hand over her mouth.

"Rhythma!" She gasped. "Are you alright?"

The young fairy gave a shaky sigh. "Cloudtower is lost." She croaked, ignoring the question. Then she looked around at her fellow students. They all seemed to be frightened and tired. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked," Grizelda said stiffly. "By monsters." Under her breath, she added, "Decay Monsters."

Rhythma groaned. "It's the Trix." She told the two teachers softly. "They've got the Dragon Flame."

"We know." Faragonda dropped her head low and closed her eyes. "Bloom told us."

"Bloom?" Rhythma tilted her head to the side. "What does she have to do with this?"

Silence.

Rhythma shook her head. "Nevermind." She reversed herself quickly. "I need to go to the nurse." To prove her point, she clutched her injured arm, now bleeding from a cut and still throbbing from where she had landed wrong.

Faragonda nodded slightly and stepped aside to let her pass. "Once you are finished, meet me in my office."

Rhythma passed the headmistress and headed into the school, only just realizing how much pain she was in. Discorda appeared at her side with the other pixies and they walked together in silence.

She was very lucky to have such friends as the pixies.

* * *

Once Nurse Ofelia had wrapped Rhythma's arm in a cast - claiming that it was merely fractured and not completely broken - the young fairy made her way up to Faragonda's office to hear what her headmistress had to say. Concorda - being a psychic pixie - had told her that she knew what Faragonda wanted, but that was all, though Rhythma noted the look of concern in her friend's eyes. Due to exhaustion, Rhythma had ordered all four Pixies to remain in her room.

"Permission to enter, ma'am?" Rhythma asked once she reached the office doors. There was silence for a moment, and the fairy's blood ran cold.

"Granted." Was the reply. Rhythma sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong. Why was she so paranoid?

"Come in, Rhythma. We have much to discuss."

It was Saladin? What was he doing in Alfea?

The young fairy complied and entered the room, her eyes widening when she saw that three pixies were in the room. As soon as Rhythma entered the room, they all turned to face her.

Rhythma smiled when their little faces brightened and they rushed over to the fairy.

"Hi!" The first said joyfully. "My name is Zing, Pixie of Bugs!" She had short purple hair and goggles.

"And I am Jolly," the Pixie she had seen that day in Magix smiled brightly. "As I'm sure you remember me, Guardian."

Finally, the male pixie bowed his head. He had blue hair and wore raggedy overalls. "My name is Fixit, Pixie of Technomagic!"

"Rhythma, Fairy of Pixies," the young fairy introduced herself before turning to Faragonda, Saladin and - surprisingly - Codatorta. "What is it?"

"She's completely insane," Jolly declared for Faragonda. "There is no way you'll agree to this. No way no how!"

The other pixies began to murmur angrily amongst themselves.

The headmistress stood up, a sad look in her eyes.  
"I have a mission for you, Rhythma." She said. "But I fear you will be putting yourself in danger." There was a terrified note in her tone - one that made Rhythma wince slightly.

Rhythma tilted her head to the side, waving her hand to silence the chattering pixies. "It involves the Trix, yes?" She tried to keep the fearful note out of her voice, and nearly succeeded.

"It does." Faragonda nodded. "I am asking you a very big favor, and I understand if you don't want to do this, but the fate of Magix may very well be determined before the sun sets." Her eyes lowered suddenly, and a tired sigh escaped her lips.

The fairy waited patiently for her headmistress to go on.

"The professors, the pixies, and I have been discussing it," Faragonda continued. "And we think it would be fine if Zing went with you."

"What exactly will I be doing?" Rhythma asked. Her headmistress looked Rhythma dead in the eyes. And the words she said next made they young fairy's heart leap to her throat.

"I need you to get yourself into Cloudtower."

Rhythma sucked in a breath, suddenly very nervous. "You know that I can't do that without the Trix noticing." She said slowly, glancing at Zing, Jolly and Fixit, who all looked away guiltily.

"I am aware of that," Faragonda would not meet her eyes. "Which is why I'm not asking you to go unnoticed."

"You want me to get myself recaptured." Rhythma said after a moment and met her headmistress's gaze evenly.

Faragonda sighed. "I understand if you don't want to go." She said quickly. "They did some horrible things to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I am perfectly capable of surviving a few beatings." Rhythma said, surprisingly sharp despite her fear. "What I fear is what they'll do to me once I'm there. The last time they touched me, I ended up pretty much dead. Who's to say they won't do it again? And succeed this time? Nobody will be able to save me then."

Faragonda bowed her head. "I understand, Rhythma. Truly, I do. But Magix needs you."

Rhythma looked down, her eyes closed. She knew that the Trix would probably try to kill her again, unless she begged for mercy. Or gave them something in exchange for her life . . .

. . . but nothing was worth her life to them. Unless . . .

. . . information, perhaps.

She looked to Faragonda. "If I do this, I'll have to exchange them information about Alfea." The thought made her shudder - willingly give up what she knew to save her own skin sounded like a cowardly move. But what other choice was there? Faragonda was clearly sending her to spy, and one could not spy while she was dead.

"Do whatever you have to," Faragonda told her firmly. "Just keep yourself alive. That is the only thing I ask. Stay alive, and that would be enough."

"And this pixie is accompanying me?" Rhythma pointed to Zing, just to make sure.

Faragonda nodded. "She is. Zing will go with you to Cloudtower. She's not afraid of death like the others are." There was a glance at Fixit and Jolly, who both looked down in shame.

Rhythma lowered her gaze again, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Was this really the only way to save Magix? "When do I leave? And what will you tell my friends?"

"You leave as soon as possible." Faragonda answered. "And I shall tell your friends that you were snatched while taking a walk in the woods."

Rhythma winced, imagining if Faragonda told her that Humora had been taken like that. Her heart broke at the thought.

"Saladin." Jolly implored suddenly, interrupting the young fairy's train of thought. "Surely you cannot agree with this? Surely you see the dangers. For one, your nephew cares deeply about her. What if she doesn't return? And then, I have glimpsed the outcome of this day in a card. If Rhythma stands alone against the Trix, I fear it will end in darkness." She paused.

Codatorta laughed brashly. "All days end in darkness." When he received glares from the pixies, however, he went silent.

"I agree with the mission." Saladin said, with a hint of regret as he glanced at Rhythma. "But I disapprove of you going as you began. You could very well lose your life today." He sighed. "I know you sincerely mean to protect Magix. Just as I suspect Icy, Darcy and Stormy do not. I will watch the mission closely. Should they cause you to fall, it will not be in vain. I will make sure of it."

"Will it take her death to convince you?" Zing demanded, flying to eye level with the Headmaster of Redfountain. Rhythma could feet her impatience finally coming untethered. The pixie had already given up hope. To be honest, Rhythma nearly had too.

Fixit surveyed Rhythma, Jolly and Zing, his amber eyes bright with anger. "You don't have to do this. You should let those foolish witches inherit the world they deserve. It would be our last gift to them." He stopped his gaze on Rhythma again. "They wanted to destroy Magix, but also rule it. We should fight, and accept our deaths like true soldiers. By then, Magix will be destroyed and nothing will be left to rule. THAT is what they deserve. We should give it to them."

"Almost tempting." Rhythma said, thinking about the destruction of Alfea if they let the Trix win.

"We can only control ourselves." Jolly murmured. "We nudge others toward wisdom as best as we can, but their decisions are theirs to make. It's often disappointing to try to influence others."

"That's the game the Trix are playing." Zing said, looking around at her fellow pixies. "Asserting control over others. Over everything, perhaps."

"Shall we disappoint them?" Jolly asked. She crossed her arms and a rare smile appeared on her face. The young fairy found herself copying it.

Rhythma raised her head high. Her heterogeneous eyes gazed at something that she knew the rest of them couldn't see: the future. Rhythma remembered Jolly's warning: This day would end in darkness. Would it really end once the sun set beyond the horizon? Would the Trix win? "I'll go alone if I must. While I live, Magix has a protector."

"Not alone." Zing said, stretching her wings. "I will not abandon the fairies trying to stand against this evil." She smiled determinedly at Rhythma. "I won't abandon _you_ to face the torture alone. We couldn't protect you before, but I will protect you from now until you die."

"As will I. But I am unable to assist you tonight." Fixit said. His amber eyes were heavy for once, with some inner burden. "I wish others might have been of more use today."

"The two of you, then." Jolly said, turning to face Rhythma and Zing. "You have lost enough time."

The fairy took a deep breath, her thoughts clouding over as she ran through the plan in her head. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Rhythma." Faragonda allowed herself a small smile. "The Magic Dimension will be forever grateful for your sacrifice."

* * *

After saying her quick goodbyes to the heads of school, Rhythma had taken Zing out into the woods to head for Cloudtower. Though she was sure a monster would take her before she reached the school, Zing insisted she prepare for a long hike.

Rhythma honestly didn't know what to prepare for. She was stepping cautiously, afraid of alerting any monsters that might be in the area, however, she was _supposed_ to be alerting them.

"Rhythma?" Zing's voice came to her ears as the young fairy leaned against a tree, breathing heavily despite having rested a while back. "What's the matter?"

Instead of answering, Rhythma just shook her head and kept walking. She knew she was just nervous, but for some reason, this nervousness was turning her own mind against her.

"Rhythma!" Zing suddenly screamed. "Watch out!"

The warning came too late, as something flew through the air and struck the young fairy across the face, knocking her to the ground. Zing let out another scream, but ended up on the ground beside her fairy.

Rhythma was grabbed by the back of her neck as a decay monster lifted her high into the air. She held Zing close to her chest as the monster slammed her once, twice, THREE times into a nearby tree. The last thing the fairy thought about before her vision went black, was that she wasn't sure if the monster would kill her or let the Trix do it.

 _Oh well,_ she thought as the creature dropped her. _I lived a good life. If not long, it was somewhat good. I hope Zing survives . . ._

Then her mind shut off and Rhythma was plunged into an abyss of never-ending nothingness.

 _ **A/N: Finally got this chapter done. How was it? Opinions?**_ _ **Who caught the Hamilton reference?**_

 _ **Question: What would your pixie pet be? (The stuffed animals Flora brought to life in season four.)**_

 _ **Mine would be a mouse. His name would be Disco.**_

 _ **Please vote and comment. Hope you all enjoyed!**_


	21. Chapter 20 - The Crown Of Dreams

_**\- Edited -**_

"Wake up!"

Something hard came into contact with Rhythma's head, forcing her to open her eyes and automatically groan when her vision remained dark.

What had happened? What had the monster done? She closed her eyes again, refusing to let Icy see her face.

Icy chuckled once she realized the fairy was awake. "Good. Be lucky I let you sleep that long, anyway." There was a pause, and then footsteps came closer to the young fairy. "Open your eyes." The command was sharp.

Rhythma squeezed her eyes shut and didn't move.

"Break her bones." Icy suddenly ordered. "Until she complies. When there are no bones left, make her suffer in any way possible."

The fairy screeched as the creature supposedly in the same room as her slammed its clawed arm onto her shoulder, smashing the bone upon impact. "Stop! Please!"

"Then open your eyes." Darcy snapped. Rhythma didn't even know the witch was in the room as well. "And hurry. Fairy bones are very easy to break."

Stormy laughed, making Rhythma wince. "He might accidentally hit your spine. Then you'll never walk again."

The fairy whimpered as she felt the monster draw its arm back again, ready to strike.

It paused.

And finally, Rhythma groaned and opened her eyes. "W-wait." She croaked, her voice laced with fear. "Please stop."

Icy chuckled, and must have told the monster to stop, because Rhythma heard it take several steps back. "Come here, fairy." The witch's tone was sharp.

Slowly, the prisoner stood up and walked over to the witch, almost feeling the smirk of Icy as the witch brushed her face with her cold hands.

"Speak, fairy." She ordered. "What happened?"

"I'm b-blind." Rhythma stuttered, looking down. She didn't even know how she was blind. She just was.

Icy's hand suddenly gripped her chin, forcing her to look up so the witch could examine the supposedly milky eyes. Rhythma squeaked in pain, but didn't struggle.

Rhythma heard Darcy step toward her. "Let's strike a deal, shall we?" Her tone suggested that it really wasn't a question.

"You don't ever keep your word." The fairy spat, fear lacing her voice as she gained some of her confidence back. "Why should I listen to you?"

Stormy chuckled. "Because you don't have a choice." Her eyes sparkled. "Unless you want to have truly broken arm next." As if to prove her point, the storm witch grabbed her injured arm and twisted it painfully, making the girl scream.

"Please! Don't break it!" She cried. Stormy jerked it again, and Rhythma went silent, her clouded eyes watering. "What do you want?"

Darcy spoke. "I will give you back your sight, little fairy," she said, causing Rhythma to look up sharply, "as well as repair your shoulder - and arm, if you like - if you kneel down and tell us that you belong to us."

Rhythma croaked. "No way." Her voice was horrified. They couldn't make her say such a lie. She would _never_ belong to them.

"Let me rephrase that," Darcy spoke in a very low tone, and suddenly the monster from earlier grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her high in the air, slowly strangling her. "You WILL kneel before us unless you want to die."

Rhythma screamed as her neck bones began to snap one by one.

"Well?" Darcy's tone was menacing.

Rhythma gasped. "I'll do it!" She cried, tears running down her face. "Please, just don't kill me."

The monster released the fairy.

Icy stepped forward and hauled the girl to her feet quite harshly by the hair.

"Now kneel." Her order made Rhythma flinch.

"A-alright." She whispered, lowering herself onto one knee and bowing her head.

Silence.

Icy snorted.

"Say it."

Rhythma whimpered, tears in her eyes again. "I belong to you." She mumbled.

Chuckling. "Say it again." Stormy sneered. "Louder."

"I belong to you." She said, still softly, but loud enough for it to echo across the room she was currently occupying.

Icy walked forward and seemingly waved the monster behind the fairy away, as it took several more steps back and left Rhythma on one knee before her captors. She was sure they could all see the terror in her milky eyes.

Darcy stepped forward until she was standing over Rhythma, arms crossed. "Stand up."

Rhythma groaned, but slowly rose to her feet. The purple witch chuckled and grabbed the fairy by the front of her shirt, pulling her closer.

"Welcome back, little fairy." She hissed. "I think you'll find your stay most terrible."

Icy cackled cruelly. "You're going to tell us exactly how to defeat the Alfea fairies." She ordered. "And then we're going to tear your pretty new wings off as a punishment for escaping a few weeks ago."

Rhythma's eyes widened in fear once again, but she didn't struggle as the Trix forced her walk in front of them toward Griffin's former office. Stormy held firmly into the back of her shirt, probably because she was cautious about the young fairy and her sudden change in attitude.

Once in the office, the witches restrained Rhythma - chaining her to a pillar - and stood in front of her, smirking. "Darcy," Icy said evilly. "Uphold your end of the promise. I want her to see exactly what we're going to do."

Rhythma whimpered. But a moment later, the world that was once shrouded in darkness became a blur of light. The pain in her fractured arm dulled and eventually vanished along with the shattered bone in her shoulder. The fairy could see the Trix standing in front of her, menacing smiles causing her to groan in horror. "Please don't do this," She croaked. "I'll do anything."

Stormy walked forward and placed her hand on the young girl's chest. "So you'll tell us everything now?"

Rhythma froze. She couldn't give in so easily. They would know something was up.

"No?" Stormy shrugged. "Then let the fun begin."

The fairy screamed as the storm witch surged and let the electricity flow through her victim's body. She thrashed against her restraints, but it proved useless as the chains that bound her arms held her tight to the pillar.

Icy stepped forward once Stormy put her hand down to let the prisoner breathe.

"First question." The ice witch said, putting her hand under the fairy's chin to force her head up. "Who is the most powerful student at Alfea right now?"

Rhythma groaned, but didn't reply.

Icy sighed and stepped aside, letting Rhythma's head fall limply. "Stormy."

"With pleasure."

More pain speared the prisoner's body, but this time she didn't struggle or scream. Rather, she let a low moan escape her lips and closed her eyes, trying to block it all out.

The witch paused her assault again.

"I'll repeat the question one more time." Icy whispered into Rhythma's ear, dangerously quiet. "Which fairy is the most powerful at Alfea?"

Stormy held up her hand, a ball of electricity forming. Rhythma felt the tears run down her face.

"Well?" Icy taunted. "Last chance." She tucked a strand of hair behind Rhythma's ear, mocking the fact that she could do whatever she pleased and that the fairy could do nothing to stop her.

Rhythma met Stormy's eyes and gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to let them break her so easily.

The Trix all sighed in exasperation, including Darcy. Stormy walked over to Rhythma again and held up the energy ball parallel with the fairy's lips.

"Eat it."

Rhythma's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The magenta witch glowered at her, aqua eyes filled with menace. "You heard me."

Icy's grin faltered. "That's a little extreme, sister."

"I don't care." Stormy scowled. "She's going to tell us, or she's going to eat it. I'm not giving her any other choice."

Rhythma began to shake. "You can't make me eat it." She croaked, knowing full well how wrong she was.

Stormy raised a brow. Then, without another word, she punched Rhythma in the gut, forcing a scream of shock and pain from her lips. The witch then forced her thumb and index finger into her mouth, prying the fairy's jaws apart. Stormy smirked. "I can _make_ you do whatever I want."

Rhythma began to tremble as the witch held up the electric ball once again.

"Are you going to tell us?" Icy asked, crossing her arms. "Or eat it?"

The fairy met Icy's gaze, feeling misery crawl up her spine, before she bowed her head and remained silent. Stormy smirked again and forced the ball between her prisoner's lips.

At first, there was only a cooling sensation.

Then, Rhythma jerked back with a shriek of pure agony.

Stormy stepped back and watched the fairy's slow electrocution through slitted eyes. Her screams reverberated around the room as she hunched over in an attempt to ease the pain.

Icy came up beside Stormy. "How long will this last?"

The magenta witch grinned cruelly. "Until she talks. Only that can ease her suffering now."

Suddenly, Rhythma couldn't take the pain anymore. She opened her eyes, and through the tears she saw the Trix watching her.

"Please stop!" She begged, her voice desperate. "Please, I'll talk! Just stop it!"

Stormy cackled evilly and crossed her arms. "It won't stop _until_ you tell us what we want to know."

A few more seconds passed, the pain causing Rhythma scream once more. "Stormy, _please_!" Her voice cracked. "I'm begging you!"

"I don't care." The witch growled. "I'm not taking it away until you talk."

Rhythma knew that she had been defeated. With a whimper, she slumped down, pain still racking her body. "T-the strongest fairy a-at Alfea is a f-fairy n-named Hope." She croaked, suddenly arching her back as the electricity intensified. Another scream filled the air.

Stormy scoffed. "Talk faster, wretch."

"I-I can't." Rhythma wailed. "It h-hurts too m-much." She was full-on sobbing now, the pain too much for her mind to take.

"You better figure out how, soon." Stormy smirked at the crying fairy. "Or else you're going to be there for a while."

Rhythma whimpered and spoke as requested. Anything to get rid of the pain at this point. "H-Hope is a fairy o-of Life." She rasped. "She c-can bend any o-object to her w-will."

At once, the electricity ceased, leaving the young fairy gasping for breath. Icy grinned and put her hand on the side of Rhythma's face. "Very good." She said cruelly, watching the tears run down her prisoner's cheeks. "But the pain isn't over yet."

Rhythma groaned as Darcy and Stormy approached her. Not very gently, they released the young fairy from her binds and dragged her out into the hall. Icy walked behind her.

The four came to the Cloudtower cafeteria and Rhythma gave a cry of horror once she realized what they were here for.

The Trix laughed cruelly and tightened their grips.

Icy stepped in front of Rhythma as the stove came into view. "You broke the most important rule when you escaped, little fairy." The witch said. "So now you're going to live with the scars forever." She motioned to the stove, and the two witches forced Rhythma to move closer to the hot surface.

"Icy . . ." Rhythma cried. "Please don't do this to me."

But her plead fell on deaf ears as Icy placed on hand on the back of the fairy's head and chuckled. "Lay your head down, little fairy." She ordered.

Rhythma didn't move.

There was a growl form the ice witch, and then Rhythma felt her cheek make contact with the stove. The fairy thrashed, screaming as the skin on her face was burned away. Icy cackled evilly. "Now that you're listening, there are going to be some rules changed." She held the fairy easily, actually leaning down with her elbows on the back of Rhythma's neck.

Rhythma howled in pain, tears falling and evaporating as they hit the stove.

"One." Icy leaned forward and spoke venomously into her victim's ear. "You are never to address us by our names."

The fairy coughed, her voice hoarse as she stopped struggling to listen. She could smell her flesh beginning to burn. "What do I address you as, then?"

Icy tightened her grip on the fairy's hair, which she was using to inflict even more pain. "I think we'd prefer Mistress or Ma'am." Then she laughed. "Now repeat what I said."

"No." Rhythma spat, struggling to free herself from the witch once again and relieve herself of the pain. The tears still fell freely.

The ice witch dug her nails into the side of the fairy's head, refusing to let her up. "Say it."

Rhythma let out another scream - which came out more like a groan due to her sore throat.

"Well?" The witch smirked. "Say it, or I'll chain you up and let you stay like this the rest of the night."

The fairy whimpered. "I a-am to address you as M-Mistress or Ma'am." She said quietly. "Nothing else."

Icy chuckled. "Very good." Her voice seemed to dripping with poison. "Now say it loud enough for us all to hear you."

"Please no," Rhythma croaked. It was killing her to beg to Icy, but she didn't think she could live with saying those words again.

Icy frowned out of the corner of Rhythma's eye. "I gave you an order, fairy." She snapped. "I expect you to follow it."

"You're a monster." Rhythma hissed, the pain dulling now that her skin was used to it. "I hate you."

There was a moment without any sound or shifting.

Then Rhythma felt another hand press flat against her back.

Icy smirked and clung tighter to the fairy's hair, giving a sharp tug and listening to the yelp that followed. "Unless you want Stormy to add to your pain, I suggest you repeat my words."

Rhythma paused, her breath hitching in her throat. Then, she let her body go slack. "I am to a-address you as Mistress or Ma'am." She said, louder than before. "Nothing else."

There was chuckling.

Then Icy spoke.

"Give her a jolt, anyway." The grip on her hair tightened even more. "Just to show her who's in charge."

Stormy smirked when Rhythma gave a weak groan. "Ready to bake, fairy?"

Rhythma whimpered and stared into the storm witch's eyes, feeling her hand move to a specific place between the fairy's shoulder blades. The jolt that followed was weak enough not to let Rhythma scream, but still added to the pain she was in.

Suddenly, Icy yanked her off the stove and slammed her into the wall, smirking when there was a satisfying crunch. Rhythma screeched once the pain flared through her entire body, but wasn't sure what had been broken this time.

"Transform, fairy," Icy hissed. "It's time to break those pretty wings of yours."

Rhythma paused, her heart stopping with terror. Not her wings. She just got them back.

But then she remembered Faragonda's words.

 _"Do whatever you have to. Just keep yourself alive. That is the only thing I ask. Stay alive, and that would be enough."_

Rhythma sighed, and transformed into her Pixix form. She watched as Stormy and Darcy shared a surprised glance, shocked that their prisoner had complied so easily.

Icy leaned forward. "Get down on your knees."

Once again, Rhythma complied, feeling terrified.

The witch walked behind the fairy, chuckling. Rhythma suddenly felt the pressure of someone grabbing hold of her wings and let out a single wail in one more attempt to plead for mercy. She was once again crying, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore.

"Are you scared, little fairy?" Icy whispered in her ear. This was it. She would never fly again.

Icy laughed, giving a sharp tug and smirking when Rhythma groaned again. "Yes," She croaked.

"Yes, what?" Icy taunted, letting her nails dig into the girl's wings.

Rhythma gasped. "Yes, Ma'am." She whispered. "Please don't tear them off." As she said those words, a part of her heart shriveled up and died.

There was chuckling. "Are you so desperate to keep your wings that you'll stoop so low as to beg?" Icy demanded, forcing another squeal from the fairy as she twisted the wings at a strange angle.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Rhythma stuttered, trying to keep her voice even as Darcy walked up to her and crouched down. There was a smirk on her face as she put her hands on the sides of the fairy's head and prevented her from moving. Rhythma was forced to look instead at Darcy as Icy laughed evilly behind her.

Then the ice witch spoke. "If I let you keep your wings," she pondered. "What can I do to you instead?"

Rhythma remained silent.

Icy growled and tightened her grip.

"I-I," Rhythma whimpered and tore her gaze from Darcy. "I don't know, Ma'am."

"Look at me," Darcy commanded, and Rhythma was forced to obey. The purple witch smirked slightly. "Good fairy." She looked behind the girl at Icy. "Have any ideas?"

Icy laughed, making Rhythma jump and the witch tighten her grip. "Actually, I do." She smirked. "I will let you keep these wings, if you help me test how long a fairy can hold her breath."

Rhythma's eyes widened.

 _ **A/N: If you're wondering how I wrote this so fast, I'll just say that I've had it on a document for a while. It was originally a draft.**_

 _ **Question: Who is your favorite Selkie from the series?**_

 _ **Mine is Sonna, Gatekeeper of Melody**_

 ** _Also, I haven't forgotten about Zing. She comes in in the next chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Storming Cloudtower

Three minutes.

That's how long Icy held Rhythma under the water before deciding not to drown the young fairy. Now, as she lay there on the floor, Rhythma wasn't sure if she was happy about that decision or not. She was struggling to breathe correctly, and her soaking wet hair was in danger of giving her hypothermia due to the cold chill of the office. Icy had left her there earlier, telling her that she was to stay where she was until one of the Trix returned. But really, where was she going to go? The door was locked and she herself was almost completely immobile due to the frigid temperature of the office.

With a small groan, Rhythma heaved herself onto her hands and knees just as the door to the office unlocked and Stormy entered. The witch scoffed down at the fairy before jerking her head, gesturing to the hall she had just come from.

"Get up, wretch. You're coming with me."

Rhythma gave a small nod and stood up, ducking her head as she passed Stormy and walked into the hall. The magenta witch let out a chuckle and followed her, giving her a small shove to get her moving. The fairy stumbled slightly, but managed to stay on her feet.

With a smirk, Stormy took a strand of the fairy's hair and examined it. "Still soaked?" Then she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and held her in a death grip. "Huh. Icy really had fun with you, didn't she?"

Rhythma nodded, only to squeak once the witch tightened her grip.

"Use your words." Her captor snapped, rolling her eyes. "That's why we let you keep your beautiful voice."

"S-sorry, Ma'am." Rhythma stuttered, waiting for the witch to do something. However, Stormy just smirked and released her, walking ahead. The young fairy followed her, a sense of despair overcoming her mind. "W-where are we g-going?" She asked tentatively.

Stormy glanced back at her, eyes glimmering in the half-lit halls. "We're going to see the prisoners." She replied, before looking forward again. Rhythma had no choice but to follow her unless she wanted to be hit, or worse.

As they continued down toward the cells, Rhythma made sure to keep a few paces behind the witch. Stormy gave her a look - one that the young fairy couldn't decipher, as she did that. But the witch said nothing.

 _We're going to see the witches of Cloudtower,_ Rhythma realized. _Only they would be considered prisoners. Besides me, of course._

When Stormy walked into another hall lined with cells, the young fairy couldn't hold back a whimper once she saw Darcy standing there with her arms crossed. Once the witch met her gaze, those golden eyes lit up and a cruel smile came to her lips.

"Welcome, fairy."

Rhythma lowered her head and stared intently at the floor, waiting for Darcy's command.

"Come with me."

The witch turned away and trekked down the hall. Rhythma followed, with Stormy behind her, and they walked in a line until they came to a certain cell toward the end of the hall. She glanced at Darcy, who smirked and gestured to the window.

"Take a look, wretch." Her voice was full of cruelty. Rhythma stepped forward obediently and peered through the bars, shocked to see a certain specialist sulking in the farthest shadow of the dark room.

Riven.

"Look at that dribbling idiot." Stormy scoffed, putting her hand on Rhythma's back in a warning as the fairy stepped back.

Darcy chuckled. "Hey, why don't we play with his head a little bit?" She took a glance at Rhythma. "Just for kicks?"

"I'd like that." Stormy grabbed Rhythma's shirt and jerked her away from the bars.

Darcy snorted when Rhythma turned to face her again. "Turns out you aren't the only prisoner here at Cloudtower." She smirked, gently lifting the fairy's head so they could lock eyes. "You're just the only prisoner we can _physically_ torment."

Rhythma felt tears well up in her eyes, and whimpered again in fear. Darcy - instead of releasing the exhausted fairy - tightened her grip and pushed the little fairy backwards into the wall. Golden eyes met heterogeneous ones, and they stared at one another, one in dominance and the other in terror.

Then Darcy released Rhythma and jerked her head, gesturing further down the hall. "Follow me, fairy. I have something to show you."

Once again, seeing no other choice, Rhythma followed her captor down the hall until they came to another cell.

"Look inside." Came Darcy's sharp command.

Rhythma let her gaze drift into the cell, searching for any sign of life. "I-I don't s-see anything," she stammered, knowing better than to turn and face the witch. Darcy chuckled evilly.

"Look harder." Pressure suddenly came over Rhythma's scalp as the witch took a fistful of her hair. The little fairy yelped in surprise and pain, tears in her eyes. But, nonetheless, she obeyed her tormentor and peered once more into the darkness.

Something moved in the corner, and Rhythma's blood froze. "No," she whimpered.

Darcy laughed. "I just wanted you to know she was alive." She said evilly. "We were kind enough to show her mercy."

"Let her go," Rhythma groaned. "Please, she didn't do anything."

"But that's no fun," Darcy replied, tugging on her hair and forcing her away from the cell. "What's her name, anyway?"

Rhythma didn't answer, but more pain on her scalp told her that she should speak before the witch succeeded in ripping her hair out.

The fairy thought back to the prisoner she had just seen, her eyes watering.

"Zing." She whispered. "Her name is Zing."

Darcy released her hair and jerked her back to where Stormy was waiting. "Come on. Icy's waiting for us."

Rhythma turned to follow them, but glanced back over her shoulder to see Zing peering out from her cell. Quickly, the young fairy met her gaze and mouthed two simple words:

 _Get out._

* * *

"They escaped?!" Icy's fist came into contact with Rhythma's face, sending the young fairy a few steps back with a groan. The ice witch watched her stumble before sitting back on her throne. "Oh well. They chose their own fate."

Stormy scoffed. "I would like to have watched them _squirm_ a little longer."

"Yeah, well that's the end of that." Icy smirked, looking at Rhythma as the fairy tried to stop the nosebleed. "Now it's time to seal the fate of _Alfea_." She stood up and walked toward the entrance where the Creatures of the Dark would rise.

Darcy sent a chuckle in Rhythma's direction. "Come here, fairy."

Obediently, the black-haired girl walked toward Darcy and kneeled down at her feet. The witch laughed and kicked her harshly in the face, watching her slump down with even more blood pouring from her nose.

"Stand up." Came Darcy's command. Rhythma whimpered, but complied. A moment later, the witch grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, a smirk on her face. "Now tell me. Did you have anything to do with Riven and the pixie escaping?"

Rhythma gasped and shook her head, trying to fight the lack of air.

Darcy squeezed tighter. "Use your words."

The fairy screamed with every last bit of air she had within her body.

"Speak." The witch's eyes narrowed as she watched the fairy squirm. "Now."

Rhythma let out a groan. "N-no, Ma'am." She forced out of her burning throat. "I had n-nothing to d-do with the escape."

The witch released her and Rhythma fell down to the ground with a grunt. "I don't believe you." She stated, crossing her arms and smirking down at the fairy.

Rhythma then made the mistake of trying to be brave. "I was with you the whole time," she spat, fear making her heart race. "What could I possibly have done without you knowing?"

Darcy narrowed her eyes, glaring at the fairy coldly, before glancing at Stormy. "I don't like being talked to that way, wretch." The dark witch snapped. "You need to learn when to watch your tone."

A moment later, Stormy blasted Rhythma with a ball of lightning, sending the fairy rolling a few feet back - toward the edge of the platform they were currently standing on. The fairy caught herself just as she was about to go over the side and twisted so that she was laying on her back, one arm hanging over the edge.

Rhythma turned to face the witches watching her. Darcy whispered something to Stormy, and the magenta witch's eyes brightened as she fixed her aqua gaze on the fairy.

Stormy walked over to Rhythma and smirked, before pressing her foot against the fairy's side. The girl squeaked when the witch pushed her so that she was closer to the edge - the only thing keeping her from going over the side was Stormy herself.

"Hey Icy," the magenta witch called. "Want to have a word with the little wretch?"

"I most certainly do." Icy landed on the platform again and began to walk toward the fairy. Once she was within striking distance, however, she stopped, one foot drawn back as though to kick her. "You don't like having your voice, do you fairy?"

Rhythma coughed when Stormy pressed her foot deeper into her side, causing an inexplicable agony to course through her body. "What?" _Of course I like my voice!_

"I've noticed how we have to tell you to speak rather than you just doing it," Icy elaborated, crouching down beside the fairy's head. "Tell me, what don't you like about our little act of mercy?"

Rhythma said nothing.

Icy smirked. "I think you don't like our rules." She spoke. "You hate calling us Mistress or Ma'am."

The young fairy gave a short nod, but yelped when Stormy pressed her foot even deeper into her skin. She was about to go over the side.

"How about this?" the ice witch said, gently stroking Rhythma's head. "I'll have Darcy take your voice away again - and your magic - but we do it _our_ way." She smirked again. "The _painful_ way, to be exact. How does _that_ sound?"

Rhythma whimpered at those words. This caused the witch to frown at the lack of a verbal answer. Then Icy grabbed her by the hair and flew up to the very top platform, hovering near it.

"Give me one reason _not_ to drop you," the witch hissed.

Rhythma hung limply in her grasp, not giving a reply because she knew it would prove useless. Icy would drop her no matter what.

The teal witch chuckled cruelly. "You already know? That's fine by me." She lowered her arm. "Darcy. Come here."

The witch flew up to them, hovering right in front of Rhythma. "Are you going to drop her?"

"After you rip her voice from her throat." Icy told her sister. " _Painfully_."

Darcy grinned at a terrified Rhythma. "Of course." She grabbed the fairy's neck and stared right into her eyes, her own golden ones flashing violet.

At first, there was nothing. Rhythma felt fine. She gave Darcy a strange look, only to have the witch smirk right back at her.

And suddenly, agony flared through her throat.

Rhythma had never felt such pain in her entire life. Not when Stormy shocked her almost to death. Not when Icy had nearly stabbed her to death. _Never_.

But the pain she felt now was inexplicable. It felt as though Darcy was physically trying to rip her throat out of her mouth. She screamed. Louder than anything she had ever mustered.

And then it was over.

Like a wave of peace, the pain faded to a dull ache, leaving Rhythma gasping for breath. Darcy was smirking at her cruelly.

Icy let go of her hair.

The fairy closed her eyes to avoid watching the ground rush up to her. When she hit the floor of Cloudtower, she was fully aware of her bones smashing upon impact. And the pain she felt when they did.

She was also aware of the witches' laughter.

And lastly, she was aware of nothing but darkness.

The cool, unforgiving darkness.

 ** _A/N: Sorry this is late! I kinda procrastinated with this._**

 ** _If you were a fairy, what would be your fairy animal?_**

 ** _A Snow Owl Griffin from Spartan named Trojan._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


	23. Chapter 22 - Power Play

**-** ** _Edited_** **-**

Rhythma was not asleep for very long. In fact, only twenty minutes later, Darcy was shaking her awake. Roughly, she might add.

"Get up. I healed your bones." Came the firm command.

The young fairy sighed and stood up, wincing as she felt her bones crack. Once she was somewhat steady on her feet, Darcy gave her a shove that sent her stumbling, but the fairy managed to stay upright and move forward.

She walked without struggle toward Icy's office, her head down and eyes half-closed. Despite being healed, her bones still ached and her throat was sore from her earlier torture. One might not think having a voice taken away was too painful, but it was when someone ripped it clean from your vocal cords. She felt like it wasn't just her voice that was gone, but also a part of her mind that had blanked out on her.

Would she ever truly be the same after this?

The door of the office came into view, and Darcy cast her a wicked glance to show that she was still watching. Rhythma put her hand on the door, ready to push it open, when the creepy Spidereye creature emerged from the shadows. Startled, the young fairy jumped back with a squeak and crashed into Darcy, who grabbed her shoulders and chuckled.

"Relax, fairy. It's not going to hurt you." The grip on her shoulders tightened as the witch pushed her into the room after the spider.

Icy was staring in shock at the eye. "No!"

Rhythma paused, unsure of what was wrong.

"Those _sneaks_!" The ice witch growled. "I knew they'd try something." She turned to Stormy and Darcy. "Sisters, we have guests. Bloom is prowling about our secret corridors - and she's _not_ alone."

Darcy's growled in anger. " _How_ did she get here?"

Icy was silent for a moment, her eyes drifting from Darcy, to Stormy, and then landing on Rhythma, who looked away. " _Knut_ is with her."

"Arg!" The purple witch snarled, almost like a cat, as she punched Rhythma square in the chest and sent her to the ground with a groan. "That _traitor_!"

Icy stood from her desk and walked toward the window, a scowl on her face. "Relax Darcy." She said. "This is the first _good_ thing he's ever done for us. We have the _dragon's power, nothing_ can stop us." The witch turned to them. "They're just _pesky_ little gnats. So, we'll _swat_ them!" She then proceeded to let out a maniac laugh that sent chills up Rhythma's spine.

Stormy walked up behind the young fairy and smacked her lightly on the head. Though it wasn't very harsh, the shock combined with the hit sent Rhythma to her knees with a groan.

Icy smirked at her and walked over so that she towered over the girl. "Get up, wretch. We have work to do."

Then she exited the office.

Rhythma slowly got to her feet and followed, with Darcy and Stormy bringing up the rear. They trekked down the hall at a brisk pace, with Icy walking a few paces ahead, a determined glint her her ice-blue eyes.

It had only been a few moments of walking before Rhythma sensed other fairies nearby. Icy stopped and turned to the three followers. "Looks like Bloom and her friends have come for the Dragon Flame." She announced.

"Then it's a good thing we set up that trap in the Grand Hall, right?" Stormy smirked. "She's delivered herself right to us."

Icy looked around. "I'm surprised that they didn't seem suspicious about the lack of security around our most prized power." She narrowed her eyes. "Come sisters, let us get rid of Bloom _once_ and for all."

She walked forward, toward the door where Bloom and the others had entered. Rhythma put her hand down, fear bubbling up in her chest. She entered the room to see Bloom near the middle, standing before a huge bowl lit on fire. Behind her - in front of Rhythma - stood Knut, Stella, Sky, and - much to Rhythma's shock - Humora and Zing.

Icy laughed and blasted the pot of fire, freezing it completely solid. Bloom turned, but was hit instead but a cold wind that sent her friends into the wall on the far side of the room. Rhythma winced as she heard a crunch, and the wall cracked upon impact.

"Surprise." Icy chuckled, making her grand entrance behind Rhythma. She looked at Bloom, then toward the frozen flame, and back again, seeming to put the pieces together. "That's not your flame, Bloom. Your flame is out of your reach: deep in our entity. And you can _never_ get it back." She laughed. "You lose, _fairy_."

Rhythma winced as she said those words. _Fairy_ was a word they used for those they despised. Such as herself.

Bloom growled, angrily, and looked like she was about to take the witches on with her fists. But her eyes soon found Rhythma's, and the black-haired fairy shook her head slightly, telling her silently that it was no use. She would be dead in seconds.

Darcy brushed by Rhythma and walked so that she was standing right in front of a raging Bloom. "See? We're stronger that you now, but you'll never be able to tell anyone." She let out a dusty laugh.

Icy walked forward and pushed Darcy aside, looking Bloom dead in the face. "And do you know _why_ you will never tell?" She smirked. "Because Cloudtower will be your _grave_."

Rhythma's eyes widened in horror. They couldn't kill Bloom! She was the only chance at winning the war for the Magic Dimension.

Icy began to laugh evilly again, and Rhythma locked her eyes with Bloom, pleading with her to run and save her life. But the fairy shook her head, instead turning to face the witches with a determined look in her blue eyes.

However, before Icy could land a single strike on Bloom, a green light emitted from the doorway of the Grand Hall, and the Trix were suddenly launched forward and slammed into the wall with an insane amount of force. The impact of the witches on the wall sent a shudder through the room and Rhythma fell to her knees for the second time that day.

The young fairy turned to face the user of the power, and smile came to her face when Headwitchtress Griffin walked through the door, a scowl on her face. She walked by Rhythma and Bloom, heading straight for the Trix.

"Take _that_ as a warning."

She came to a halt before the witches, her eyes set with anger.

"You three deserve the _worst_ kind of punishment for what you've done!"

Rhythma watched, transfixed, until a hand on her shoulder caused her to stiffen. She turned, her gut clenching in fear, but her eyes immediately softened when she saw the familiar black-haired specialist standing over her, his hand stretched out to help her to her feet. She gladly accepted, allowing Michael to pull her to her feet and then proceed to embrace her warmly.

He buried his nose into her hair. "I'm so glad you're alright." He mumbled.

Humora laughed and joined the embrace, tears spilling from her green eyes. Zing joined as well, silent for once, but still trembling.

Sky wrapped his arm around Bloom's shoulders and guided her toward the rest of the prisoners - witches. "Come on, Bloom." He whispered.

Icy looked up, momentarily jarred by the impact. She lifted her burning gaze toward Griffin, her eyes blazing with hatred. "So, you managed to escape, _Ms. Griffin_." She spat the name out, as though it left a foul taste on her tongue.

Griffin snorted. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm still on my feet." Her gaze flashed over her shoulder to Rhythma, still embraced in her friends' arms. Then she let her eyes once again drift to the Trix. "We'll see you later, _little missies_. The final showdown will have to wait, I'm afraid."

Michael led Rhythma out of the Grand Hall and then waited, the group turning back to face Griffin as she stepped away from the Trix and began to glow green once again.

Rhythma watched, transfixed, as a huge purple dome appeared between the Trix and Griffin, multiplying in strength three times before the Headwitchtress lowered her hands and turned to the group. "Let's hurry! The shield won't hold them back for long!"

Rhythma gave her a faint nod before running after the Cloudtower witches. Michael did nod release his hold on Rhythma's shoulder at all, and Humora did not leave her side for an instant.

They stopped near the end of the hall and turned to Griffin once again as she cast another spell, causing pointed rocks to spear out of the walls and create another barrier. "Follow me!" The Headwitchtress cried. "We must get to Windswept Terrace! It's the only way out of the castle!"

Rhythma wrapped her worn black cloak tightly around her shoulders and then proceeded to pull the hood over her head for warmth. One of the Cloudtower students handed Ms. Griffin a cloak, and she gratefully accepted before guiding the group toward the tower they would use to get back to Alfea.

 _I can't wait for this to be over and we can go back to our normal lives._ She thought sadly.

As they walked, the same witch that had given the cloak to Griffin spoke again, fear edging her light tone. "We're leaving the castle in the hands of those three witches?"

"My dear, there's nothing we can do against Icy, Darcy and Stormy," Griffin spoke with a glance at Rhythma. She closed her eyes, as though imagining the destruction of her school right before her.

Stella did not help matters at all as she spoke next. "But Ms. Griffin, if you leave them here, they could destroy Cloudtower."

"I'm well aware of that, Stella," Griffin said. "Mrs. Faragonda had warned me against them, but I wasn't about to let myself be awed by three silly, young student." She took a deep breath. "That was a _big_ mistake. The fact that Faragonda, Saladin and I managed to overpower their three ancestors way back when does not mean we are invincible." The Headwitchtress cast another sad look at Rhythma. "The truth is, we must always be on the lookout. The world of Magic can never be taken for granted."

As she spoke those wise words, Rhythma felt the air around them grow colder, and realized that they were heading up the stairwell to the top of Windswept Terrace. The wind blasted her harshly in the face, and the young fairy attempted to keep the chill from reaching her bones by pulling her cloak tighter around her body. Still, the roar of the menacing air reached her ears and set her on edge.

Something wasn't natural about the weather. Wind wasn't supposed to try and knock creatures off of a perilously narrow stairwell five hundred feet above dangerous pointed rocks.

Once Rhythma found herself safely perched with the others at the top of the terrace, Griffin held up her hands. "I will conjure up a dimensional portal to Alfea!" She declared. "In the meantime, try to keep warm and stay close together!"

The witches around the young fairy moved closer, blocking out most of the wind and giving her a chance to think clearly for a moment. Griffin conjured the portal, and as the other witches were sucked into it, Rhythma felt a hand clasp hers. She looked up to see Michael with a strained smile on his face.

"Together?" He asked.

Rhythma nodded.

Humora came and grasped her other arm, her eyes vacant and distant. Zing clung to her hair.

"We have to do this quickly!" Griffin yelled, sweat dripping down her face as she struggled to hold the portal open. "The Creatures of the Dark are coming!"

With a gasp, Rhythma glanced over to the stairwell to see the monsters heading straight for them. Without another words, she dragged Michael and Humora into the portal and felt herself go light as a feather as she was lifted off the ground.

Colors spun around her, and the last thing Rhythma saw before she felt light completely overtake her was Bloom and Sky jump onto Griffin's new ride, and the rest of the group head into the portal, before she was embraced by a warm, comforting cocoon of peace.

 _ **A/N: At last! Sorry y'all, writer's block sucks big time. But good news: We're almost done with book 1!**_

 _ **Question: Who is your favorite oc in this book (besides Rhythma)?**_

 **Mine is Humora or Michael. Both have their own personalities that I love sooo much!**

 _ **Stay tuned for more chapters soon!**_


	24. Chapter 23 - The Witches' Seige

"Oh, thank goodness, the kids are back!" The familiar voice of Faragonda roused Rhythma as the world slowly faded back into existence. White spots turned black when color brightened the familiar view of Alfea's gates. "And Griffin and the students are with them. This is very good news."

Michael wrapped his arm firmly around Rhythma's waist to keep her upright as she took a shaky step forward. He looked to be concerned, but the young fairy shook him off and stepped toward the Headmistress of Alfea as Griffin did the same. Time seemed to slow as they stared one another down, and Rhythma feared that a fight might break out.

"Welcome to Alfea, Griffin." Faragonda said warmly. "I see that your students have followed you." Rhythma breathed a sigh of relief.

Griffin put her hand on Rhythma's shoulder, chuckling lightly. "Yes, but it was thanks to your students that we were able to escape from the clutches of those three, power-crazed witches."

"Well, you're here now," Faragonda smiled. "You can fill me in on the details later. Meanwhile, we'll do all we can to help."

The former Headwitchtress looked around at the battle-worn student of Alfea and Redfountain. "Seems to me that you're also in need of help." She remarked.

"Yes," Faragonda replied, smiling. "And it seems to me that I've just found the person who can help us."

Michael broke away from the group behind Rhythma and ran up to the other specialists with Brandon in tow. She listened to him greet his friends with laughter, and thought of her own friends she had left behind on her mission.

As though reading her thoughts, Humora grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her over to where Stella and the rest of the Winx were waiting. Flava and Statica immediately embraced Rhythma, while Lula hung back until they were finished. "Where have you been?" The sleep fairy demanded, tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead!"

Rhythma had never seen her friend so upset. Lula was usually calm and collected, but never anxious. Not in front of her friends at least. She pulled the Fairy of Sleep into her arms and let her cry, despite being much shorter that her friend.

Flava sighed and joined the embrace with Statica and Humora.

"There, there," the Cooking Fairy soothed her. "Don't cry. She's alive. Everything's going to be okay."

Statica nodded. "Yeah." She said softly. "We wouldn't have let the Trix kill her if we had been there."

"And besides," Humora added, wrapping her arms around Rhythma's shoulders. "She's strong. I doubt she would have let the Trix torment her a second time."

Lula took a deep breath and pulled away from the group, looking with her blue eyes into Rhythma's heterogeneous ones. She relaxed. "Don't ever do that to me again." She whispered.

Rhythma smiled weakly.

"Where's Bloom?" Flora asked when the five of them came to stand beside Stella.

Musa and Tecna ran up as well. "Yeah, what happened to her?" Musa sounded worried.

Rhythma looked down as Humora wrapped her arms around her. Stella teared up.

"We don't know what happened to her, or Sky." She said sadly. "The last time we saw them was at Cloudtower. They were trying to hold the monsters at bay so we could all get away."

Rhythma lowered her head as she felt the tears fill her eyes once again. She didn't want to think that her friends hadn't made it out of Cloudtower alive, but the possibility was there that both had been apprehended and slaughtered by the Trix.

She blinked the tears away slowly. There was no time for sadness. If Bloom truly was dead, then Rhythma had to be ready to avenge her.

"Rhythma?"

The young fairy jumped at the sound of Faragonda's voice. The headmistress had come up behind her silently.

"Come with me to my office." She said. "We have matters to discuss."

Rhythma nodded and - with a wave to her friends - followed Alfea's headmistress into the school, noting in her head how the sky seemed to darken as she walked through the door.

They entered Faragonda's office, and it surprised Rhythma to see Griffin, Codatorta, and Saladin already there, waiting for her. As soon as she entered the room, however, she was overcome with a splitting headache, which she tried to block out when Faroganda looked back at her with a questionable stare.

Rhythma gave a weak smile and glanced around the office, her head throbbing as though someone were drilling a hole in her brain. The feeling was slightly familiar, but the young fairy couldn't quite place where she had felt such discomfort before.

Faragonda narrowed her eyes and walked back toward Rhythma, looking concerned. She put her hand under her student's chin, lifting her head so they could lock eyes.

"You must be tired," she finally said after the tense silence. Rhythma gave a short nod, feeling exhaustion pull at her eyes.

She pointed to her throat and shook her head, noting that she couldn't speak. Faragonda nodded and raised her hand in the young fairy's direction, sending a thin stream of magic toward her.

A moment later, Rhythma felt her throat tickle slightly, and she let out a ragged cough.

"Thank you, Headmistress," she croaked after finding her breath.

Faragonda smiled. "I should be the one thanking you, my dear," she responded. "You willingly put your own life on the line to sabotage Icy, Darcy and Stormy's plans. Tell me, what did you learn?"

"Not very much, I'm afraid." Rhythma said helplessly. "I believe that the Trix would sooner die than share their plans with me. All I found out is that they seem to be targeting the strongest fairy at Alfea."

Faragonda's eyes widened. "But that would be you, my dear." She said in an alarmed tone. "Besides Bloom - who doesn't even have her powers anymore."

Rhythma nodded. "I didn't tell them that," she responded in a light-hearted tone - the first she had mustered in days. "I made up a name and they seemed to believe that."

Griffin gave a sigh and crossed her arms. "I feel this is somehow my fault," she admitted at last. "Though I taught them nothing of what they know now, I did get them to hate Alfea, and that makes me just as guilty as them for the destruction that's been caused."

"Griffin, we all know that the power these girls possess doesn't correspond in any way to what you've been teaching at Cloudtower." Faragonda said sternly, openly ignoring the last part of Griffin's confession. "What worries me now is what has become of Bloom."

"And of Prince Sky." Codatorta sighed sadly. "He is by far my best student, and the fact that he has disappeared without a trace makes me fear the worst." His eyes snap up, looking more tired then ever. "However mustn't forget that Bloom possesses extraordinary powers."

"Yes, but they've been stolen from her." Faragonda responded.

"We all know what became of that, and yet I don't think Icy, Darcy and Stormy are satisfied." Griffin said, putting one hand on her chin as though deep in thought. "I'm afraid their next move will be absolutely ferocious."

As she spoke those devastating words, Rhythma heard a screech outside the window, and ran over to see that - much to her horror - the Army of Darkness was unleashing another attack on Alfea.

"No," she gasped when one monster grabbed Lula by the throat. "No way! Rhythma Magic Winx!"

Rhythma felt her world fade into colors as her large wings appeared on her back and the familiar tinge of magic transformed her completely into her fairy form.

"Teleport!" Rhythma snarled, disappearing and then reappearing outside.

She took a deep breath, feeling all of the anger toward the Trix bubble over, and launched herself into the air with a screech of pure rage. The cool night breeze brought tears to the young fairy's eyes once her body made contact with the monster trying to kill her friend.

"Sound Wave!" Rhythma sent an attack toward the monster, and it disintegrated into a bunch of disgusting insects. She looked at Lula. "Transform." The young fairy ordered briskly. "We need to get to the other Winx."

Lula took a deep breath and nodded, transforming into her light blue glittery dress complete with a blue flower in her hair and transparent wings shaped like clouds. Together, the two friends flew over to where the Winx were cornered by four claw-armed monsters and one buff monster.

Humora groaned. "No way,"

"They can come back to life?" Flava gasped. "We're so doomed now."

Rhythma landed beside them. "Don't talk like that." She snapped. "A soldier who doesn't think she can win has already lost fifty percent of the war. We can win this."

Statica - who was standing beside Flava - gave Rhythma a nod. "She's right. We have to at least try."

Lula immediately took action and sprang into the air with a shout. "Counting Sheep!"

The attack sent one of the smaller creatures to the ground in a writhing mass of worms. Stella flew up beside her. "Sunlit Shadows!"

Two more monsters down.

Rhythma turned to Humora and Statica. "Let's take down the big one!" She called, flying up with her two friends following.

Statica darted behind the monster and held out her arms. "Strike of Lightning!"

The attack had little effect on the monster, seeing as the gash closed up a moment after being formed. Frustrated, Rhythma turned to Humora. "Any ideas?"

The orange-haired fairy shook her head helplessly. The three girls hovered in front of the monster as it raised its fists above its head.

Rhythma growled. "Breath of the Books!"

This new assault managed to split the monster, but it reformed almost immediately.

"Watch out, girls," came the voice of Flava. "I have an idea."

The gray-haired cooking fairy flew by them and launched her attack at the monster. Once it disintegrated, she fired relentlessly at the mass of bugs trying to rebuild themselves.

Eventually they scattered, abandoning the idea of the buff creature and fleeing the scene of the fight.

Rhythma smiled at Flava. "Good idea!"

The cooking fairy beamed at the praise.

"Good heavens!" Rhythma heard Faragonda shout over the roaring monsters. "The power of those three witches is greater than I thought!"

The young fairy fired at one of the flying creatures, which fell to the ground near Michael. She tried to shout a warning to him over the screams of battle, but her efforts were in vain as he was grabbed from behind.

With a sigh, Rhythma flew over to him and blasted the monster, which promptly disintegrated again and released the poor boy. She turned to him. "Always keep alert," she said with a wink. "Do you think you're a cat, with nine lives to throw away?"

He was speechless.

"I saved you once," she spoke softly. "Don't make me save you again."

Rhythma turned and flew back toward Faragonda.

"They're almost defeated!" She reported.

The headmistress gave a sigh in relief.

* * *

Rhythma sat against the wall of Alfea, stroking Pip as he cuddled into her neck. For the first time since the beginning of the war, she felt somewhat at peace. To her, it was nice to have a moment where she wasn't being hit, attacked, or blasted at by monsters or the Trix. But she knew that the relaxation would end soon. The witches were not done with Alfea yet.

She opened her eyes when she felt a familiar presence come up beside her.

"You really want this war to end, don't you?"

Rhythma sighed, but kept her eyes forward. "How did you guess?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Michael said. "The longing in them. The pain."

Rhythma closed her eyes and lowered her head. "This was once the most beautiful place in the Magic Dimension, was it not?"

"It was."

"I once stood here," Rhythma sighed, opening her eyes to gaze wearily across the battlefield. "Close to this very spot, and watched perhaps a thousand lanterns glowing near the gates." She turned to face Michael, who stared wistfully at the ruin around them. "Each lantern represented a family. In time, I came to know all of them. They taught me about magic, and about this place, spoke to me of their beliefs and myths." Her eyes teared up as she remembered those days. "I think it was those people who bound me to this school. But all I see now is blood; I cannot see the stars, I cannot see those students holding their lanterns. Where is the place I loved?"

Michael sighed deeply, as though troubled. "It is still here." He said. "It has just . . . changed."

"It has changed out of all recognition." Rhythma responded. "And not for the better."

Michael put his hand on the side of her head, an action that caused Rhythma to instinctively flinch. But then she relaxed, telling herself that this boy was not Icy, and he would never hurt her.

The specialist leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. His forehead bumped hers. Rhythma closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of comfort she drew from this boy who had become like a brother to her.

She felt him shift slightly, and opened her eyes to see his eyes staring into hers once again. Michael rested his hand on the back of her head, drawing her closer to him. Rhythma's eyes widened. Their faces were inches apart.

And suddenly, there was a shout from the center of the courtyard. Michael pulled away, his face beat-red. The specialist stood up with a sigh. "It seems Faragonda wants to talk to us." He held out his hand. "Come on."

Rhythma took his hand and they walked to where the other students of the three schools were gathered. Her head was spinning. What had he been wanting to do? She was so confused.

Faragonda stepped forward. "Any minute now, we will have to face another attack." She said gravely. "The only way we'll be able to resist this time is by combining our powers."

Griffin let her gaze drift around the group of specialists, witches and fairies. "Keep in mind that the Trix are driven by hatred." She advised, just as more monsters flew into view, headed for the school. "They have no idea what the power of unity can achieve."

Rhythma gave a single nod to Michael and flew into the air just as the first monsters reached Alfea. She noticed Pip and Pepe run for the cover of the ground that Kiko was currently occupying. _At least they're safe._

She turned back to the monsters once the Winx reached her side. Surrounded, the nine of them prepared to fight for their lives once again. Stella gave a growl of anger and used her scepter - once the sole target of the Trix - to transport the group behind the oncoming army. Rhythma watched the monsters all turn around.

"Uh," she glanced around. "Now what?"

Statica hurled a lightning bolt at the monster in front, and it disintegrated immediately after contact.

Musa gave a growl. Then, she dragged the Winx into a disco ball shield and blasted some energy waves at the monsters, which all exploded into a bunch of worms.

Rhythma nodded to Humora and Statica. "Come with me." She turned to Flava. "You stay up here and keep the sky monsters at bay. Can you handle that?"

Flava nodded. "You bet I can. Take care of yourself," she added suddenly. "Don't die. We just got you back."

Rhythma managed a weak smile at the Cooking Fairy before she dove after her friends into the battle on the ground. The sky monsters they had destroyed were now rebuilding themselves as ground monsters.

Rhythma blasted at them, and the worms had no time to attempt to rebuild before they were blown apart yet again.

That's when she noticed the destruction of one of the towers of Alfea. Her eyes widened in horror. But before she could act upon it, she heard Faragonda's voice carry across the battlefield.

"Citizens of Alfea," the headmistress cried. "The time has come. Let us unite and combine our power!"

"Students of Cloudtower," Griffin demanded. "Let us reveal the might of our magic!"

Rhythma turned to face the headmistresses, her eyes blazing, before giving every ounce of power inside her to the barrier that had been created. It took everything she had - her strength, her concentration - but she did it regardless.

All around her, Rhythma felt the fairies, witches, and even the Pixies - hidden from sight - do the same. And all around her, the monsters began to disappear due to the unity.

The barrier dispersed, the monsters all gone, leaving a bunch of exhausted fairies and witches in their wake.

Silence stretched out over the school, quiet and eerie, as though everyone were trying to figure out what had happened. It wasn't until that about thirty seconds had gone by that the specialists began to cheer.

They had won the battle.

 _ **A/N: I regret nothing.**_ 😈😈😈

 _ **What is your favorite Winx Season?**_

 _ **Season 1 or season 6.**_

 _ **Enjoy! We have two chapters left!**_


	25. Chapter 24 - The Ultimate Challenge

"Alfea has suffered serious damage." Stella cast her golden gaze over to where Rhythma was gazing over the balcony, trying to ease the pounding that was still in her head. "The Trix are getting more and more aggressive." She looked down. "And I miss Bloom."

Rhythma nodded, her eyes tearing up.

"How will it all end?" Stella asked herself. "I hope she and Sky are alright."

The two walked back into their room, eyes downcast. Rhythma put one hand on her head, knitting her eyebrows together in an attempt to get rid of the inexplicable agony coursing through her skull. Since yesterday, the pain had become even more intense, filling her brain with a sharp prick that seemed to stab her over and over and over again.

"Rhythma?"

At the sound of her name, the young fairy looked up to meet Statica's electric blue gaze. "Yes?"

The fairy of Lightning walked toward her. "I've been wondering why you always wear that scarf." She commented, pointing at the dark gray wool cloth that hung loosely around Rhythma's neck.

It startled the young fairy to hear mention of the garment. She had worn it for years, and eventually had forgotten it was there. To hear of its presence caused her to raise her hand and stroke the fabric, her mind racing. When she finally got to her senses, she looked up and her friend and gave her a weak smile. "It was something that Icy gave me."

Humora snorted. "Then why didn't you take it off as soon as you escaped?"

"I forgot about it, honestly." Rhythma admitted. "After a while, you tend to ignore things. And besides," she smiled warmly at the ground. "It's comfortable."

Stella took part of the scarf and glared at it with disgust. "As comfortable as it might be, it's still horrendously ugly." She declared. "The Trix have never had any sense of style, though."

Rhythma giggled and swatted at the fairy's hand. "Whatever. I'm keeping it."

Statica groaned. "Don't get me wrong, as it looks good on you, but that thing could be diseased!"

"In all of the time I lived with the Trix, I never got sick," Rhythma protested. "I would know if it were corrupted by illness or something." She held the scarf tighter. "Nobody here has gotten sick yet."

Statica opened her mouth to argue to that, but Musa's voice carried over the bickering. "Flora, you're not giving up on Mirta, are you?"

Flora sighed, and Flava put her hand on the Nature Fairy's shoulder as everyone turned to look sadly at the pumpkin. "Try one more time." She urged. But Flora shook her head.

"I've tried everything," she whispered. "I'm not strong enough."

Tecna sighed, looking at the pumpkin. "There's _got_ to be a way to break this spell."

Rhythma walked over to Flora and put one hand on her back, smiling. "I believe in you." She murmured, letting the power of the nature pixies flow through her hand and into her friend, boosting her power ever so slightly.

Flora closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the power run through her veins. She stepped back toward the pumpkin and placed both hands on either side of it. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut and put in every ounce of power inside of her to her mission.

The room began to glow gold, mirroring the power Flora had just received. Rhythma gasped, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. The others also gasped in shock as - once they opened their eyes - the pumpkin was gone, and standing up next to Humora was a young, red headed witch.

Astonished, Mirta laughed, and so did Flora as they rushed to embrace each other warmly.

"That was the key, Flora!" Mirta cried. "Don't you see? You had to let the energy flow through _both_ of your hands!"

Flora smiled brightly. "How could I _ever_ think that the Trix's magic was stronger than my desire to help you?"

They both giggled, and Stella suddenly grabbed Rhythma's hand to drag her over to the balcony. "I hate to change the subject so suddenly," she called to the others. "But there's a tall, good-looking guy pacing up and down right under our window."

"And Musa," Rhythma added. "I think he wants to see _you_." She smirked down at the purple-haired specialist fondly, growing more likeable toward him since he helped them out of Cloudtower. He was quite friendly once she had gotten to know him.

"Don't be silly." Musa said dejectedly. Then she brightened. "Well, I think I'll go for a little _walk_." Rhythma giggled as she walked out of the room, then she turned to Stella and nudged her.

The sun fairy leaned over the balcony and called down to the specialist. "Hey, Riven! I think she's coming down!"

"Who is?" Riven looked up, rubbing the back of his head nervously, and this caused Rhythma to chuckle.

"Aww, come on! You know who!" The pixie fairy said with a smile. "Don't play innocent!"

She and Stella watched Musa emerge from the door near Riven. "Oh, hey Riven."

Seeming nervous again, Riven turned to her. "O-oh. Hi Musa, I was, uh, looking for Timmy. I thought he might be around here." Rhythma face-palmed. "Well anyway, I should keep looking. B-bye!" He hurried off.

 _What an idiot_ , Rhythma thought grimly as she took in Musa's shocked expression. Her head throbbed.

And suddenly, the next wave of pain brought her to her knees. Humora and the rest of the Winx gasped when Rhythma stumbled, then collapsed at the sudden agony coursing through her head. She gave a shriek - one of pure, horrid anguish - before the walls of Alfea fell out of place . . .

. . . she could no longer feel the ground beneath her. The air surrounded her, drifting, rushing, and roaring all around.

Rhythma half-panicked. She was losing control. Suddenly, she was tumbling.

But, she was in Alfea! No, that wasn't right. She was high in the sky.

The wind rushed past her, and she knew that if she didn't do something, her body would be crushed when she hit the ground.

But what could she do? She didn't have wings!

Over and over and over, the young fairy fell. She cried out, but those cries were ripped away by the wind.

Then, her cry transformed. She called out, but it was with the shriek of a decay monster.

Horrified, trapped, cold, she stopped spinning. She flattened her body against the rushing air instead of fighting it. She became a part of it. She spread out her wings so the cold air rushed through her scales.

She turned and swooped. The air to one side became more intense, more resistant, as she pushed it in that direction. With a flick of her long, purple tail, she turned the other way. She skimmed across the treetops, her shadow a blur across the stony, barren ground.

Terrified, Rhythma rose up. Up and up she went, the wind blasting her face, cursing her with its chill as she passed through the sickening clouds and -

Magix.

She gazed down upon it. The lakes glowing dully in the foggy daylight. Brown expanses of trees that had once been green spread out before her, dappled in the many shades that marked the Dark Forest. Further east - for the monster's sight seemed to have no limits - the horizon bent away into dusky darkness. The young fairy could see the outline of the faraway mountains and the long shadows of the oceans far away, all asleep.

What a world it had become due to the Trix's wrath. Rhythma's heart filled almost to bursting. What visions came from being up so high. There were no boundaries for them. She spread out her wings, as if she might touch one end of this world and the other. She might even swallow it in her jaws.

But the clouds darkened still, if that were even possible. They stirred with a malevolent anger. They rumbled, angry voices that protested the fairy's presence. They crackled with lightning.

Rhythma watched as monsters gathered in masses around and below her. They walked in an army-like state, and Rhythma felt herself falling into the same flying pattern as the sky monsters around her. It was as if she were in a trance, unable to control her own body.

The Trix emerged from the tower Rhythma had once called her home and admired their army. The young fairy looked down to find some of the worm creatures building up in a mass of wriggling legs. The shapes started to form into huge, throne-like chairs, and Rhythma tried her hardest not to screech in panic. The attack was coming! The final battle party was about to make way for Alfea!

She watched the three witches settle down in their thrones, cruel, but rather bored expressions on their faces. Rhythma screeched in horror and tried to fight the pull that forced her to follow the Trix. They all turned to her, feeling the monster fighting their command. Darcy's eyes flashed gold, and her gaze grew shocked and horrified at the same time.

Rhythma knew she needed to leave, fast.

Free of the control of Darcy and the other witches, the young fairy turned and fled, slamming herself into a tree and feeling the writhing mass of insects that held her together come apart. The surrounding woods broke away around her and she felt her heartbeat speed up . . .

. . . she jolted upward with a gasp and felt her world return to normal. The walls of Alfea fell back into place, and the blurry outline of Humora's face was suddenly inches from her own.

Rhythma yelped and jerked away, startled at the closeness of her friend. Humora breathed a sigh of relief. "She's okay!"

Flora and Flava were on either side of her head, smiling at her. Mirta was standing a few feet away, her eyes filled with worry.

Statica stared at Rhythma. "What happened?"

Rhythma took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. One minute I was fine, and the next I was seeing through the eyes of the decay monsters!"

Humora gasped again. "Where are they?"

"Heading this way. The final attack approaches!"

* * *

"You know the Trix better than we do, Mirta," Flora said later that day. "What do you think they'll do next?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mirta admitted. "I've never seen them so full of hate and so powerful."

Stella chuckled. "I think a facial and a manicure would help them relax."

"Must you always be _joking_ , Stella?" Tecna demanded.

"Yeah," Statica snorted. "This is no time for humor. Even _Humora_ is quiet!"

Stella sighed. "Well what do you _want_ me to do?" She asked miserably. "When I'm serious, I think of Bloom and I go nuts!"

Rhythma coughed weakly. "But you still have to focus on the task at hand." They passed by where Pip, Pepe and Kiko were all playing, but Kiko seemed upset.

"See?" Stella pointed out. "Even Kiko misses her."

"I'm sure Bloom and Sky are okay." Musa said confidently. "Perhaps they're having trouble getting back to Magix. But I have a _good_ feeling we'll see them _very_ soon."

Statica and Humora nodded. Flava winked at Rhythma. Lula just sighed as the other Winx tried to convince themselves of this.

Lightning flashed overhead as Rhythma bent down to pick up Pip, who had waddled over to her. A moment later, the Winx were joined by the specialists.

"Any news, guys?" Musa asked once Rhythma set Pip down again.

Riven, Timmy, Brandon and Michael came up to them. "None at all, Musa." Riven said.

"Everything has stopped." Timmy said. "It's like everyone is waiting for the worst to happen."

Michael snorted and crossed his arms. "It can't get much worse than this, I'm afraid."

"This dark sky makes me nervous." Flora said as she looked around.

"It's been _days_ since we've seen the sunshine." Stella complained. Rhythma nodded.

"It feels so cold without light." She admitted. "If the Trix win, will it be like this forever?"

Statica crossed her arms, and the big sister look that Rhythma knew so well came onto her face. "They won't win." She growled. "Not while I stand and watch."

"News from the Dark Forest!" Someone cried, causing Rhythma to jerk up in surprise. "The nymphs are bringing us _news_!"

Two small creatures that Rhythma had never seen before flew by the large crowd of people to where Faragonda was standing.

"Welcome to Alfea!" The headmistress said warmly. "What brings you here?"

The purple nymph looked alarmed. "It's _Cloudtower_!" She announced.

"The army is coming through the Dark Forest!" The blue one said, just as panicked.

"They're headed this way!"

The blue nymph spoke again. "It's the most powerful army we've ever _seen_!"

"And Icy, Darcy and Stormy are at the _forefront_!" Concluded the purple one. These words alarmed Rhythma, as she had started to gain another headache.

Faragonda gestured to the doors behind her. "Go get some rest inside," She ordered the two nymphs. When they had obeyed, the headmistress of Alfea addressed the students. "Alright everybody, let's get ready! Take up your positions!"

Rhythma saw Pip take cover with Kiko and Pepe.

"We _won't_ be caught by surprise!" As those words were spoken, Rhythma staggered back. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she just managed to yell out before she hit the ground . . .

. . . upon opening her eyes, Rhythma saw that she was once again flying. But she was not one of the decay monsters this time. Instead, sleek dark gray feathers stretched out on wings that spread on both sides, and a massive beak stuck out in front of her.

Rhythma felt disgust build up her stomach.

Of all creatures, why this?

Cravens were so incredibly nasty, that the young fairy fought the bile rising in her throat. Beside her, Icy sat on a throne, glaring at a certain storm witch that seemed to be frustrated.

"I couldn't care less what you think, Stormy," the ice witch was saying. "This is how I want things to be done. Magix must see the might of our troops."

Rhythma growled low in her throat. Icy always had to get what she wanted, didn't she? Stormy scowled and looked away from her. It was actually Darcy who spoke next.

"But don't you think Alfea is getting an advantage over us that way?" The dark witch asked Icy, who turned to glare at her next. She let out a low growl.

"Sisters, our only weakness is your stupid fear." She snarled. "The power of the Dragon is in our hands; what could you possibly be afraid of?"

Rhythma went to follow them and retrieve more information, but something pulled her back. Reality crashed back down on her and Alfea was suddenly around her again, with Michael shaking her.

She was on one of the roofs of Alfea with Faragonda standing near Griffin.

"This won't be a walk in the park, Faragonda." The Cloudtower headmistress said gravely as Michael helped Rhythma to her feet.

The Alfea headmistress sighed as she surveyed the Dark Forest. "I know, but what choice do we have?"

"Faragonda, I-"

"You don't have to feel responsible, Griffin." Faragonda interrupted. When the headwitchress said nothing, she continued. "The upcoming battle isn't my only concern."

Griffin nodded to Rhythma and walked forward. "Are you thinking about Bloom and Sky?"

"I wish I knew what happened to them." Faragonda admitted. She looked at Rhythma. "I don't know if I should tell any of you this."

Griffin raised a brow. "Hmm?"

Alfea's headmistress took a deep breath. "Never before, in the history of our realm, has a fairy truly lost her powers through the ill will of some entity."

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked, shocked and a little perplexed at these words.

"If this is what has happened to Bloom," Faragonda said. "I hope for the sake of us all that she hasn't lost herself. Her powers are extraordinary; I've never seen anything like it."

Rhythma nodded. "She can not lose them." She agreed.

The world seemed to pause for a moment, and Rhythma felt a chill creep up her spine. She looked at Faragonda, who met her gaze and nodded. "They're here. I can sense it."

Rhythma prepared a battle stance and transformed, feeling adrenaline flood her veins.

 _This is it_. She thought. _May the power of the Pixies truly be in my hands._

 ** _A/N: FINALLY! Writer's block is a pain in the butt, guys._**

 ** _Question: What is your favorite scene from Winx?_**  
 ** _Mine was in season three when the Trix took a prisoner and Musa earned her Enchantix to save her._**


	26. Chapter 25 - The Witches' Downfall

Rhythma stood in her battle stance, in complete transformation with a power ball ready. The air was deathly still, and on her left, Humora trembled slightly. On her right, Statica readied a lightning bolt for her first attack.

"Alright everyone!" Faragonda announced. "This is it, hold your positions. The stakes have never been higher!"

The air around Rhythma's head seemed to grow more pressurized as she saw the Trix and their massive army come into view.

The world froze. Everyone stood still. The monsters, the Trix, the fairies.

Then, over the deafening silence, one single word carried out.

"Attack."

Icy's bored tone set the fight on. Monsters flew, walked, stomped forward. Rhythma herself was hit head-on by one of the flying ones, but she felt more confident once Griffin and Faragonda shot up the pale green barrier. This prevented most of the army from attacking while the fairies, witches and specialists dealt with the first wave.

Then, she heard Stormy start cackling. Rhythma turned to face the storm witch as she stood up on her throne, yelling something about a silly barrier before raising her hands. Rhythma shrieked when - outlined in the lightning Stormy had created - a huge purple dragon rose up.

The ground rumbled beneath her feet, and the young fairy watch in horror as Stormy's lightning destroyed the barrier.

Flora - now angry - fired a single spell at Stormy, who caught it and scoffed at the weakness of the attack. The monsters marched forward once again, and Rhythma flew up with Humora, Statica, Flava and Lula to meet the flying ones in a deadly battle.

The world around her blurred as she drew powers from Pixies she sensed around her. Rhythma fired attack after attack, destroying monsters all around her. Icy cackled nearby, standing on her throne as she surveyed the battlefield. Her eyes landed on Rhythma, fighting for everything she believed in.

Suddenly, a bright light distracted the young fairy from her battle trance. She looked up, eyes scanning the sky for the source of such a warm glow, and saw a sight that caused her heart to flutter.

Bloom!

Rhythma cheered in absolute happiness as the Great Dragon rose up behind the redheaded fairy, giving out a battle roar.

"Hi everyone," Bloom said slyly. "Mind if I join in?"

Rhythma flew up to her side. "Not at all," she said, savoring the look of disbelief on Icy's face. "Welcome back."

Icy closed her eyes. "It's not possible," she snarled. "I can't believe this!"

Bloom flew toward the ice witch, her dragon powering her up once again. "You thought you were rid of me, didn't you, Icy?" A ball of orange power appeared in her hand. "Well, you thought wrong!"

Rhythma watched in amazement as the fireball struck Icy's throne - sending it up in flames. She gasped, certain that Icy had been caught inside the throne, but growled once the irritating voice came from above.

She, Stormy and Darcy all raised their eyes to where the blue witch was hovering just above her demolished throne.

"What do you think you're doing?" Icy yelled in disbelief. "You seem to forget that you're not the only one who possess the power of the Dragon!"

Rhythma growled and flew over to Bloom's left side, just as the rest of the Winx joined them as well. "But Bloom's not alone this time!"

There they were. Ten fairies against three witches. The battle below Rhythma faded away as she faced the three who had tormented her every step since the very beginning.

"I don't know how you do it, Bloom," Icy spoke with a cruel smile. "But you always push my buttons." She fired an attack on the Winx fairies, sending them back in a whirlwind of snow. Rhythma called upon the sunlight pixie, just as Bloom used a heat wave. Together, Icy's attack vanished and the Trix were forced to dodge the coming attack.

Bloom and Rhythma flew toward Icy, leaving the rest of the Winx to deal with Stormy and Darcy. The young fairy and her friend charged after the ice witch, who led them down toward the lake. Rhythma fired a nature blast, but Icy flew up to avoid the hit, which led her to be instead smacked with one of Bloom's fireballs. The witch flew up, angry, and tried to send a counterattack toward the Dragon Flame fairy, but Bloom dodged as Rhythma flew behind said witch and blasted her with a weather attack.

Rhythma circled with Icy and Bloom, feeling her blood boil at the frustration expression on Icy's face. Bloom sent a Dragon attack at the witch, but Icy froze and shattered it as though it were a leaf rather than a twenty foot fire beast. She then countered the spell and sent a wave of ice toward both fairies. Rhythma dodged, but Bloom ended up having to teleport back to her side to avoid the freezing blast.

"Seems your aim is a bit off!" Bloom chuckled.

Icy growled angrily and her eyes flashed orange. She fired multiple icicles at the two fairies, and this time, Rhythma blocked it using a fire barrier that Discorda had taught her to melt the pointed attack.

Snarling, the ice witch trapped Bloom and Rhythma in an ice dome and sent it spiraling down to the ground. Before she felt it smash against the shore, however, Bloom grabbed Rhythma's hand and teleported them behind Icy, laughing after the witch watched the dome smash into the ground.

Rhythma blasted Icy down into the water, annoyed, but screamed when a giant hand made of water surged upward, grabbing her and Bloom in its grip. Water filled her lungs as the lake froze over due to Icy's wicked sense of triumph. Rhythma looked over at Bloom and saw a determined look in her blue eyes.

 _Together,_ she mouthed, and Rhythma nodded, combining her power with her friend's to break open the ice and fly out of the lake. Upon meeting the witch again, Rhythma saw that her anger had spilled over.

"Argh! That's enough, I've had it!" Icy screamed. "I'm finished toying with you!"

Before Rhythma could figure out what she meant, Icy trapped Bloom in a frozen prison. The young fairy screamed and tried to go to her, but Icy flew in between them and grabbed Rhythma by the back of her neck, immobilizing her.

Icy laughed at the ice statue of Bloom and tightened her grip on Rhythma as she struggled. "Try breaking free from that, Miss Goody Fairy."

With a jolt, Rhythma realized that her worst fear had come true. She screamed, but it seemed the her cries went unheard in the laughter of Icy.

Then, Rhythma saw with amazement as the Great Dragon rose up from the waters and wound itself around the ice sculpture. Icy screamed in anger as it crushed the ice prison and Bloom appeared, glowing the brightest shade of orange that Rhythma had ever seen.

She yelled angrily at Icy and put in the largest sum of power she ever needed into the final blow against Icy.

"UNIVERSAL ATTACK!" She screamed as Bloom shot the final dragon blast at Icy as well.

The witch released Rhythma and screamed one last time as the combined attack overpowered her. It was a scream of anger - one that swore vengeance - before she was knocked unconscious. Bloom swooped to catch the witch, and Rhythma helped her carry Icy down to the ground.

Gasps of awe and shock met the two fairies as they landed, Icy unconscious in their arms. The Winx rushed forward to meet them, and Bloom left Rhythma to set the witch very gently on the ground. Humora was the first to greet her, but Michael followed very close behind with Pip on his shoulder.

Rhythma smiled and hugged him without a second thought, and the rest of the Winx and specialists joined in.

They had won the war.

* * *

"My students and I must return to Cloudtower, Faragonda." Griffin announced. "There's a lot to do. It'll take a while for thing to get back to normal."

"What about the Trix?" Both Faragonda and Rhythma asked the headwitchress.

Griffin let her expression drift toward the gates of Alfea. "They seem to be waking up from a bad dream. They were driven mad by their thirst for power."

"The power of the Dragon belongs to Bloom, and she alone can control it." Faragonda announced bitterly. "Trying to take it from her was both crazy and dangerous."

"I can assure you that they will be punished for their crimes," Griffin insisted as she let her gaze drift to where the witches were located. "They will be sent to Lake Roccaluce for a retreat of Purification."

Rhythma winced. _Like purification will do anything for those three._

"Good news from Magix!" Saladin announced. "Life is returning to normal!"

Rhythma smiled. "That's great news!"

Suddenly, the big, smelly ogre Knut approached them.

"Um, excuse me," Stella said, humor lacing her tone. "Knut wants to ask you something."

Griffin smirked. "Go on, Knut. What is it?"

"U-uh well it's like I think I'm doing kind of well here at Alfea." Knut stuttered. "And uh, maybe I'd like to stay here, maybe if there's room. Uh, yes that would be nice."

Rhythma smiled at his nervousness.

Saladin brightened. "Knut, if I'm not mistaken, you're asking if you can stay here at Alfea."

Faragonda glanced at where Griffin was standing beside Rhythma. "What do you say, Griffin? Do you mind him staying here rather than at Cloudtower?"

"I have no objection whatsoever," Griffin replied. "And I appreciate you consulting me on this matter."

Knut started to laugh gleefully.

* * *

Rhythma walked with her friends later in the day, right before the party was to start. She stayed beside Humora as Statica, Lula and Flava strode a little way ahead, though still able to talk to their buddies behind them.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Humora sighed, taking a deep breath of the warm, fresh air. "No more witches." She glanced at Rhythma, who smiled back.

"We're all truly free of them now," Statica agreed as they came toward the headmistresses of Cloudtower and Alfea.

The witches of Cloudtower had gathered into one mass and were marching toward Griffin, who stood beside Faragonda.

"I think it's time for us to say goodbye." Faragonda said.

Griffin glanced at her. "We put up a good fight, Faragonda. But now it's time that both schools focus on their missions."

Faragonda nodded.

"Come on, girls, hurry up." Griffin called to her own students. "Cloudtower awaits our return." She raised her hands up and created a portal much similar - if not the same - to the one that Rhythma had used when they escaped Cloudtower. As the witches entered the portal, Griffin turned to her left. "And as far as Icy, Darcy and Stormy are concerned, they are headed for Lake Roccaluce for a purification retreat."

Rhythma watched her three tormentors be dragged through the portal - first Stormy, then Darcy, and finally Icy, who looked over her shoulder to glare one more time at Bloom, and then at Rhythma. "We'll be back," she hissed, before the portal swallowed her up and she vanished from sight.

Pip let out a sudden quack, and the young fairy looked down to see that Pepe had knocked him over and was running toward the portal screaming "Mama!"

Rhythma smiled slightly. There was one thing she was certain of, and that was that Icy would always have one creature loyal to her, even if she said she hated him.

She snuggled close to Pip as the little blue duckling began to cry at the loss of his brother. She said nothing, but hugged him close to her chest to calm him down.

As the portal closed, a sense of peace overcame Rhythma.

She was finally free. For good this time.

* * *

"May I please have your attention!" Faragonda addressed the students of Cloudtower. "We are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous event."

The students quieted down to listen to her words.

"Alfea has always been a school for fairies." Faragonda continued. "And so, in honor of the great courage, loyalty and outstanding spirit of collaboration shown by some of you - especially during the last few days - I've decided to renew the concept of the modern fairy. With a new word: Winx!"

The students - Rhythma included - began to cheer happily at the announcement. Then the gathering dispersed into the party Alfea had planned in the wake of the victory over the Trix.

Rhythma gathered her first friends toward her with a sweep of her hand. She had to talk to them.

Humora, Statica, Lula and Flava all joined at the edge if the crowd, seeming hyper and ready to party. "What is it, Rhythma?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this since the day we reunited." Rhythma admitted, looking up at the sky. "But with all of the drama that followed my escape from the Trix, I suppose I never got the chance to ask where my best friend went after I was captured."

The four fairies went silent at her words, so Rhythma took that as a sign to continue.

"Ever since the day I was taken, my only dream had been to get back to my friends." She continued. "But when I do get back, I find that all but one have come to welcome me back."

Humora started to shake.

Rhythma looked her dear friends deep in their eyes as the question she had been dying to know the answer to spilled out.

"Guys, what happened to Nebula?" 

**_A/N: And that's it! We are officially done with book one! I should post book two tomorrow._**

 ** _I just want to thank all of those who stayed with Rhythma for her whole journey. It wasn't easy to write this, but I cannot wait for book two._**

 ** _In honor of the closing of this book, I want to post a Q &A as the final chapter. Comment or pm me your questions about this book, me or my opinion about Winx and In will answer! Send in as many questions as you like._**

 ** _Also, I would like to tag one special person who who has been beside Rhythma since the beginning:_**

 ** _Annia12345_**

 ** _Thank you all, and please post your questions for me!_**


End file.
